Whisking Shadows
by Majestiiee
Summary: Pouncer is haunted when his mate his the first she-cat to give birth in Starclan. When three kits are born with stars glittered all across their pelts, they are given special powers. Wisdom, Strength, and Love. All three different powers, one mission.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Ashes! I'm keeping the fan name for the sequel because it's freaking awesome! Anyway, some of you may be confused to why this is a sequel. This is considered a sequel because some of our beloved characters will make a few quest appearances from time to time. So this is a sneak peek for the sequel… Whisking Shadows! That's the name of the sequel! I really hope you guys like it; it took a long time to come up with! Anyway, there won't be a clan page because… OMG Majesty don't spoil anything! Sorry guys, but there isn't a clan page, but I still need OC'S. Without further ado, Whisking Shadows!**_

 _ **Whisking Shadows: Chapter 1**_

Pouncer walked through the valleys of Starclan, pondering about the choice he just made. The choice that will affect his kits lives.

 _ **A few Moons Ago…**_

Pouncer had just meeting with Cinderblaze, her words still echoing in his head. _Stop seeing her before something happens!_ Pouncer remembered scoffing at her when she talks about his Keeper like that. _Nothing will come between us!_

Pouncer walked over to see his beautiful Keeper sitting by the river. Her jet black fur glistened in the moonlight, and her piercing midnight blue eyes. Her eyes still had the same haunted look in the. Her black feathered wings blended into her fur. _Her wings_ He still remembers her story about how she was gifted with wings.

Pouncer's heart fluttered when he caught another glimpse at her scars. _Her most beautiful feature._ "Keeper! You look extra beautiful today," he cried out happily. She blushed and tried to hide herself.

"P-Pouncer you scared me!" Her voice was full of self-conscious, whenever her tone sounded like that, Pouncer's heart crumbled.

"Keeper you look beautiful. Never hide yourself," Pouncer's voice rang out trough the valleys of Starclan. Keeper flinched at his tone, but that quickly faded when she found herself in his tight embrace. Pouncer touched noses with her, and traced her scars with his paw.

 _I wish I had the chance to kill that two leg that did this to her. He will pay for the pain he caused her!_ Pouncer could feel himself get angrier as he thought about his love being scared and tested on by two legs. The reason they gave her wings, the reason she speaks so many tongues, the reason why she is so emotionally scared! Pouncer's claws were now deep into the soft earth.

Keeper looks up at him. She glanced at the clawed earth. "Don't be angry. It's in the past now, it doesn't matter," her voice cracked. _She is brave like her father and beautiful like her mother._ Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

"Keeper, I think it's time that you get a name you deserve." Her eyes grew wide with shock. He smirked at her. "Keeper, from this day forward you will be known as Keeper of Starry Night! Starry for your mother Star. You have inherited her beauty and grace. And Night for your father, Night. You have also inherited his strength and wisdom." Pouncer licked her forehead as he announced her new name.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked into his amber eyes. "Thank you Pouncer, this means so much to me-" her sentence was cut off by Pouncer nuzzling her. _I will never leave your side, my preciouses Keeper of Starry Night._

 _ **Present Day in Starclan…**_

Pouncer walked over to Keeper sitting by the same river where she received her name. _Still so beautiful, and so wise._ She turned around around to see Pouncer walking towards her. "Pouncer, I really need to tell you something!" She bounded over to him, and nuzzled him. "Pouncer, I'm expecting kits!" Her voice was full of happiness, yet deep fear.

 _K-Kits?! How is that possible! Starclan cats don't have kits, it can't happen!_ Pouncer's head was filled with confusion, but his heart was filled with love and happiness for his precious's sweet heart. "I'm so happy," he whispered to her.

"Pouncer, it doesn't make sense! Starclan cats don't have kits, what happened?! Wait! It must have been form the spill in-" she stopped. The bitter memory of being taken away from her family, and being tested on. _She will have to tell our kits her story one day, because Keeper isn't a normal Starclan cat, hence her wings and intelligence._

"It's ok my love," he hushed her by wrapping his tail around her belly. "We will find a way to make this work. No matter what happens, we will stay a family!" She smiled and snuggled him. Pouncer settled into the soft grass, snuggling his beautiful mate. She soon fell asleep, but Pouncer was wide awake.

He stared at Keeper. _She was so broken, so damaged by those cruel two legs. Our kits will never have to face that harshness, ever._ He stared at all of her scars, and pawed the long one along her back. He traced her tongue along her scar, showing his affection for her. He lied his head on her belly, where he felt a tiny kits kick. He smiled to himself.

"I will love you and our kits forever and ever, my Keeper of Starry Night," Pouncer vowed silently before drifting into a deep sleep.

 _ **Hey guys! I hoped you liked this sneak peek/ chapter one of Whisking Shadows! If you couldn't already tell, that was Keeper's special OC. I hope I portrayed her character ok Keeper! I know she has a devastating backstory, and it will come out soon in this book. I hope you all liked the chapter, ciao Ashes! –Majesty**_

 _ **P.S.- don't forget to give me any OC's or ideas. Fox I hope this plot is ok!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! (happy dance for no reason) because I am Majesty, creator of all awesomeness! Just kidding! I hoped you guys like chapter 1, and I strongly advise reading Bloodlines, because many of those characters will appear in this story! But now down to business, guys a desperately need OC's. But the thing is, not too many clan ones. Because (small spoil) ugh I just can't spoil! But I really need rouge names, or kitty pet ones, or ex-warrior cat ones, please. And if you're smart, which all of you are, you would know that MAYBE a new clan will be created, sooooo it would be pretty awesome if you guys get to make ex-warriors or rouge/ kitty pets! Thanks guys, you rock! –Majesty the Great! P.S.- this takes place like a few moons after Pouncer died.**_

 _ **Many Moons Later…**_

Keeper screeched in pain as another spasm passed through her big belly. "I can't do this!" Her voice rang out in Starclan. _I have no idea what I'm doing!_ Pouncer desperately searched for a medicine cat in Starclan, until he saw Riverleaf, the old Riverclan medicine cat!

"Riverleaf, please! My mate is giving birth and we don't have herbs or anything," Pouncer cried.

"B-But a Starclan cat can't give birth in Starclan!" Riverleaf said confused. Pouncer sighed and dragged her to Keeper.

"Keeper I got Riverleaf, she's a medicine cat and she can help you!" Keeper glared at him.

"I don't care who she is! Just get these kits out!" Keeper screeched. Riverleaf ran to Keeper's side, and started rubbing her belly.

"Keeper you need to breathe and push," said Riverleaf worriedly. Pouncer tried to lick Keeper's face, but Riverleaf pushed him away. _I need to see her!_

Riverleaf hissed at him, and he finally took the hint. He started pacing around the river. _What if something happens! What if something goes wrong! What if-_ Pouncer shook the thought out his head and ran to see his mate. When was at her side, Riverleaf was licking three small kits, each with tiny star glittered across their pelts.

 _They are beautiful! Our little angles…_ Pouncer stared at his kits in awestruck as Keeper nuzzled their kits. _Two daughters and one son, they are amazing._ Pouncer leaned in to see his kits.

"Pouncer aren't they preciouses?" Keeper said exhausted.

"They are gorgeous Keeper, I will leave you guys to name them," said Riverleaf. As she walked away she whispered something to Pouncer. "I think these kits will be transported to the land soon, in about 4 moons. Tell them everything they need to know because." She looked at her paws. "Pouncer I saw in omen in the one tom's eyes. It said that they will form a clan, far away from the lake. Three clans will be made, one of wisdom, love, and strength. They will find a new territory, split into three perfect territories. But that is in their little paws. They will be guided by one named Foxstar, and she will lead them to victory!" Riverleaf said as she walked away.

Pouncer stared in awe as she left, leaving his head full of fuzzy confusion. _It can't be true!_ Pouncer scoffed at the she-cat, and went to join his mate and three kits.

Keeper looked up at Pouncer, and smiled. "I want to name this small tom Vista." Keeper said happily. She pointed to the small black tom with stars that sprinkled through his pelt and eyes. _Vista, its perfect._

Pouncer chuckled and smiled at his mate. He looked at the small dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes, with star all over her body and eyes. "Lets name her Maite," said Pouncer happily. Keeper nodded and looked at the last starred she-cat. Her fur was black and white with gray eyes with stars all over her eyes and pelt, also.

Keeper and Pouncer looked into each other's eyes. "Sila," they said in unison. Keeper smiled at him.

"That's a beautiful name!" Keeper said happily. "Our kits will grow into strong and beautiful cats." Pouncer flinched. "My love, what's wrong?"

Pouncer sighed and told her what Riverleaf told him. Keeper stood there in awe as she learned about her kits future. "T-They are going to leave us?!" Keeper cried out. She collapsed to the ground and cried for her kits. The stars in her fur shone with sadness as Keeper's body shook with grief.

Pouncer knelt down and licked his mate. "M-My love, please don't cry," his voice cracked. "I will try so hard to keep our family together, I swear!" Keeper nodded sadly and snuggled their kits. Pouncer stared at her sadly, and held his own tears in. _I can't believe we won't get to stay with our beautiful kits forever. I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't leave us._

 _ **This small last part will be in Keeper's POV…**_

 _I've failed my family, and I can't even protect my kits. I never should have fell in love with Pouncer, it won't ever work out, I'll just end up hurting him._ Keeper didn't even realize she was mumbling out loud till she saw Pouncer's sad face. _What have I done?!_

"Pouncer I didn't mean anything I just said I just-" he cut off her sentence by lifting up her tail.

"H-Have you f-felt this w-way the w-whole time?" He asked shakily. Keeper's heart crumbled when she saw tears fall from his face. _I ruined everything…_ "Keeper I loved you with all my heart just to be treated like this?!" He roared. She shrunk back away from him.

His tone brought back the bitter memories from her life… the two legs that hurt her, the way she was separated from her family, the goo that swallowed her whole and gave her wings and powers, the testing, the hurt, everything that happened to her. The only reason she made it to Starclan was because when she died, Pouncer guided her to a place that she would be safe in.

Pouncer stared to walk away, scooping up his kits, and walked away. Keeper felt her heart crumble, and she collapsed to the ground and cried. _I ruined our family, I will fight to get it back!_

Her heart started pounding, and she got up and raced after Pouncer and her kits. Her memories were flashing in her head as she raced after them. Keeper pushed the thoughts away, and focused on running. _I am strong, wise, and everything Pouncer said when he named me Keeper of Starry Night! I have been afraid to love, but not anymore! Pouncer has brought love to me, and I will not waste it!_

 _ **Hey y'all! I want to apologies to Keeper (the real one XD) I failed the way she wanted her character, and I'm SUPER sorry Keeper. Keeper's real story is that, she lived in Russia with her mom and dad, until a meltdown at a power plant which gave her her wings and powers, then she was separated from her family where 4 two legs experimented on her! Keeper also didn't want a mate, but when she died, Pouncer guided her to Starclan so she could be safe. They fell in love and now they have kits. They were able to have kits because of her special powers. She didn't believe in Starclan, but she believed in a change, and Pouncer was a change in her life. She also didn't really want kits, but oh well! Needed a plot twist! Sorry again Keeper, just tell me how I can improve her character with the story! Also, Vista, Maite, and Sila are translations from different languages. Cao! -Majesty**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Hey Ashes, I forgot to mention last chapter that Vista, Maite, and Sila will be switching POV's during the story.**_

Keeper's lungs were burning as she raced through the valleys of Starclan, desperately trying to catch up to her mate. _For Pouncer!_ Those words echoed in her head the whole she chased after Pouncer and her kits. Suddenly it hit her that she had wings. She spread her jet black wings apart and took flight, following her mate's scent.

Pouncer's sweet scent filled her nose and she followed his trail. After many minutes of flying through Starclan to catch him, she finally found him. Pouncer and their kits were huddled together by the river. Keeper landed on the soft earth, and folded up her wings.

Pouncer sensed her and curled his lips in a snarl. "What do you want?! To rip my heart out and crush it?!" Pouncer challenged her, venom filled his tone. Keeper felt her heart crumble as he stood protectively over their kits.

"P-Pouncer I never meant to hurt you," Keeper said, her voice cracking with sadness. "Please forgive me!" She collapsed to the ground, where sobs over took her body. Pouncer's snarl quickly turned into a loveless glare. She looked up into his deep amber eyes, they were full of emptiness and hurt. _The same look I had when he found me._

"P-Pouncer I'm so sorry-" her sentence was cut off by Pouncer leaping on her. The air was sucked out of her lungs as he lied on her chest. The stars on her fur glittered with hope as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to here your apologies any more," Pouncer whispered into her ear. "I want you love me for real Keeper of Starry Night." _I do love you for real!_ A small voice in her head was crying out for her to confess her real feelings, but her tongue willed her not to.

"I-I…" Keeper couldn't finish her sentence. Pouncer's hurt look told her that she had failed. _I've failed my family._ Keeper's heart flopped down to her stomach as Pouncer got up and walked away. "Pouncer! What about Sila, Vista, and Maite!"

Pouncer looked into her deep, midnight blue eyes. "I want us to stay as a family Keeper. I will do anything to stay with you, if only you felt the same," the venom that filled his voice left and was filled with sadness. Keeper's heart cracked as he carried the kits away.

 _Don't leave me…_

 _ **Now switching to Pouncer's POV…**_

Pouncer's heart cracked as he carried his kits away from his mate. _I still love her, what am I doing?!_

Pouncer found a sheltered area to lay down with his kits. He looked in Vista's eyes, surprisingly full of wisdom. _Oh my son, what has happened._ Vista shrugged his tiny shoulder and settled next to his father. He smiled at the small, unknown gesture and soon fell asleep.

Pouncer's dreams were haunted with sadness for Keeper. They both loved each other, they were just to naïve to admit it. _I'm done with this!_ Pouncer roused from the soft grass, and quietly snuck out from his make shift den. Knowing that they would be safe in Starclan, he tried to find Keeper's scent.

After searching for her all night, he found her sitting under a birch tree, reminding him of Birchkit. He smiled when he membered before he died, Birchkit asked him if he was ok. _Focus Pouncer! Keeper is right there, waiting for you._

He walked over to you, twigs crunching under his paws. Keeper sharply turned her head, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, probably not meaning too sound so harsh. Pouncer flinched, and shrunk back. "I'm sorry," she said happily.

Keeper looked into his eyes, about to say something, but she was stopped by a tiny black paw. Keeper stared in awe as Vista appeared by his mother's side. _How can it be?! I left him at the den!_

"V-Vista?! How did you get here?" Keeper asked shakily. She locked eyes with Pouncer, who shrugged confused as ever. Vista sneezed, and snuggled next to Keeper. He traced his tiny black paw over Keeper's heart, and then stumbled over to his father. Pouncer looked into his son's eyes. Vista stubbly placed his paw on Pouncer's heart.

Pouncer felt his heart speed up with hope. _He really is a good omen._ He stared at Keeper, love returned to his gaze once again. She nodded and mouthed, _I heard what Riverleaf said to you. I think it's true._ Pouncer smirked happily and licked Vista's tiny muzzle.

"It's an omen my love," Pouncer said, his voice full of love. Keeper nodded and walked towards him. Pouncer felt felt his heart soar when he could feel her sweet breath on his neck.

"I've had a hard time expressing my feelings towards you Pouncer," she whispered. Pouncer's heart fluttered with hope. "Vista showed me that I truly love you. Please, can you ever love me?"

Pouncer leaped onto Keeper, her shocked gasp made him flinch. "Of course I still love you," he whispered. She blushed as he brought his nose to hers. They stayed in their embrace for a while before Vista started squeaking. Pouncer and Keeper looked into each others eyes, and laughed at their small son.

"I love you," she whispered. Pouncer nodded and licked her muzzle. "I will never hurt you again," she vowed. Vista, not wanting to see his parents acting all gushy, he stubbly walked over and licked his mom.

Pouncer smiled and lifted his son up to their faces. "I love you guys," Pouncer said happily. Vista sneezed, and made wisely looked into the moon. _That's strange. Vista must have a special power of some-sort. Maybe he can feel other cat's emotions, like a special sight! That's it! No we just need to find out Maite's and Sila's powers! Maite is amazingly beautiful like her mother, and Sila is incredibly strong!_

Pouncer smiled and nuzzled his family.

 _ **Hey Ashes, I need to tell y'all something! There will only be 1 chapter per day this week because I have a really important project for school! Ugh, I know right?! Anyway, I will make it up to you by 2-3 chapters a day next week! Love y'all, bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! So, because I'm awesome, and lazy. I will post only two chapters today, and two chapters' tomorrow! I get out really early at school tomorrow, so I can post two chapters then! I can work on my project at school and with my friend, but she can't help me till Thursday. So, enjoy two chapters today and tomorrow! But enough about my world problems, I would love if you guys give me some OC's and ideas! Pretty Please?! XD but I need ex-clan cats, rouges, kitty pets, and some on. Thanks Ashes, bye!**_

 _ **3 Moons have passed, and I will be switching POV's between Maite, Vista, and Sila…**_

 _ **Vista…**_

Vista tumbled around the soft grass, trying to catch up to his father. Pouncer laughed as he ran away from Vista. _I will catch you mouse brain!_ Vista hissed, and trailed after Pouncer as his mother and sisters nibbled on amouse. Pouncer tripped over a rock, and fell in the dirt. Vista ran over to help his dad, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his leg. _Stupid power! I can feel people's emotions, and pain?! Maite has it easy! Riverleaf said her power was irresistible beauty and personality, making her charismatic. And then Sila's power is amazing strength, she can never get hurt! But me, of course I had to get the wimp power. Able to feel my friends and family's pain and emotions! Just wonderful._

The pain quickly dissolved, and Vista walked over to his father. "Ae you ok dad?" Vista asked, his voice full of concern. The stars in his fur shimmered when Pouncer smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine son, thank you for checking on me." Pouncer licked Vista's muzzle and walked over to Keeper. Sila and Maite bounded over to their small brother.

"Wow. You're really going to make a difference one-day Vista! Maybe you can help us all y staring into our souls, and predicting the future!" Sila's voice was thick with sarcasm. Maite gasped and smacked Sila. "What was that for Maite? Because my beauty isn't as flawless as yours?!" Sila's light grey eyes were full of anger as she huffed.

"Oh Sila, no cat can compete with your beauty or strength," said Maite calmly. _Maite will always be the sweet one, Sila is the sassy one, and I guess I'm the wise one?_

While his sisters chatted, apparently all forgiven. Riverleaf pulled Vista away. "Vista my dear, I can see that you're upset," she said concerned. _Does she have powers too? Nah, I guess I just look sad._

"Riverleaf, I don't like my powers, they hurt me!" Riverleaf looked sympathetically at the tiny tom, and licked his muzzle. _What is it with cats licking my muzzle?!_

"Vista, I can help you." She picked him up, and carried him to a small pond. She dipped his paw into the shining pond, and ushered him to sit down. "I just gave a new power, Sight. The pond I just dipped your paw in caused it. Your new power is an eye that can see a cat's future by looking into their eyes. My Vista, use this power wisely, for your other power is a paw that heals. Your left front paw, when held on a wound, will heal the wound almost instantly."

Vista shared in awe at his black paw, and when he turned it over, a small star in his pad signified that this was his healing paw. _This. Is. Awesome! Now I wont feel other cat's pain, but I can help them and look into the future, but I will only look into the future if it's my last option._

Vista smiled and thanked Riverleaf as he bounded to tell his family the good news. _Now I can help cat's, Maite can love them and like, treasure them or something. And Sila can beat up cat's that are bullies! We have an awesome family!_

 _ **Now to Maite's POV…**_

Maite pranced around, chasing a butterfly that fluttered past her mom. _Mom, she is my hero! She is so brave and noble. I wish my name was Maite of Pouncing Star! That would be cool._ Maite walked up to Keeper, who was basking in the sunlight.

"Hi momma!" Keeper's face lit up as her small daughter jumped onto her. The stars in Maite's light blue eyes sparkled, and her dark grey and silver fur dazzled. Maite truly was a picture of beauty.

"Maite!" Keeper nuzzled her daughter and roused from the hot rock. She fluffed up her wings, which caused Maite to want wings. _I wish I looked like momma, she is so pretty. I want the scars she has!_ Maite stared at all the scars that her mother always had tried to hide, when they were really what made her beautiful. Maite had seen her dad tracing her scars every night before they went to sleep.

Maite said goodbye to her mm, and kept on chasing near by butterfly's. _I love butterfly's!_ Maite leaped over a flower, but then stopped to smell it. _Everything is just so beautiful!_ Sila glanced at her sister, and joined her.

"Why are you so in love with everything? Are you delusional?!" Maite shook her head and tackled her sister. "You really want to fight? I can honestly hurt you!" Sila growled playfully and tackled her sister. Maite giggled and pawed Sila's white and black face. The stars on their fur dazzled and shone as they played all day.

 _ **Sila's POV…**_

Sila walked away from the tall grass where her family was sleeping. _I need a drink._ Sila's throat was dry from all her yowling. _Stupid Vista being a smart-butt all the time! Just because you can "predict the future" doesn't mean you're so smart! Ugh_

Sila lowered her mouth to the river and drank her fill of a sweet water. She decided to wash her paws, when she tripped and fell into the water. "Ahhhh!" Her cry was cut off by rushing water.

Vista stood up and tried to attack the water and air. "Who pushed me in the water?! Show yourself enemy! I can beat anyone of you!" Sila' challenge was cut of by a warm laughter. Pouncer emerged from the bushes and helped her up.

"Sweetie, you fell in and then blamed no one for pushing you," he said warmly. Sila felt hot underneath her pelt. _Stupid air! And my clumsiness! You will pay clumsiness!_

 _ **Ok guys, that's all for Chapter 4, and I have a contest! Give me your favorite quote from Whisking Shadows, or Chapter 4. Then, type an idea for the next chapter! Thanks ciao! Remember the contest! Ciao Ashes!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **I hope you guys are liking Whisking Shadows so far! I happen to be very in love with the story line so far! I think my favorite little kit is Maite. She is just so sweet! Anyway! Keeper (the real one) suggested the plot for this story! Also, the star of Whisking Shadows, Fox will be having her plot next chapter! Enjoy guys!**_

Keeper sniffed the air. _Something isn't right!_ The atmosphere was thick with anger from somewhere. Suddenly, lost in thought, she walked into Eaglepaw, and apprentice from Riverclan that had died from a battle skirmish. _Poor thing._

She was about to say hi the the quirky apprentice, till Riverleaf got in her way. (Follow me now," Riverleaf hissed. _What's her deal?!_ Keeper followed the fuming Riverleaf to a small cave, little did Keeper know, her three kits were following her silently.

Riverleaf sat Keeper down, and glared at her. "This is your fault Keeper! Because you're a freak, kits were born into Starclan! Kits aren't supposed to be born in Starclan!" Riverleaf spat. _Freak?!_ Keeper could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

"It's not my fault! Besides, you have no right to call me a freak!" Keeper's wings were now out, feathers and stars shone in anger. "You think I wanted this!" She flashed all her scars. "I didn't, but I wouldn't trade it for anything because it brought me my kits! They are amazing, and no cat will tell me they don't belong here!" Keeper slashed Riverleaf in the face, right on her cheek.

Riverleaf caterwauled and fell to the ground. _How very wonderful. Now she can eat her words, and bleed._ Keeper smiled and winked as she passed her kits.

 _ **HAHA So awesome! Now to Pouncer's POV…**_

 _Where is Keeper?_ He looked around, and saw her tackling their kits playfully. He smiled and sat down to watch them. Riverleaf walked over to him, a cut forming on her cheek. "Riverleaf are you ok? Maye you should have Vista heal you," he suggested, smiling to himself that his son had the power to help cats.

"Oh no. I'm fine. How are the kits?"

"They're absolutely wonderful! I just love being around them, they definitely make Starclan a better place." Riverleaf hissed and looked away.

She leaped on Pouncer, taking the air out of his lungs. _What the Starclan is she doing?!_ "Oh Pouncer. You should have been mine. We could have been so happy together, just think Vista, Maite, and Sila, our kits," she whispered. Pouncer felt disgusted. _This she-cat is awful, an dto think she helped my family?!_

Pouncer growled ta her, trying to wiggle away. She pinned him down with her paws. "I don't think so. Not going to give you a chance to run to your family. In fact, I think I'll get rid of them so we can be together, forever." She snickered and ran to Keeper and his kits.

"No!" Pouncer yowled as he crashed into Riverleaf. "Touch one hair on their pelts, and I will personally kill you!" She snickered and touched her nose to his. Pouncer yowled and clawed her belly. She hissed and crawled away. Pouncer snickered and ran to his family.

"Keeper!" He called to his mate and ran into them. He nuzzled his kits and licked Keeper's muzzle. He explained the whole story to them, and they all gasped.

"Dad almost died?! Pft., I could have beaten her up," said Sila. Keeper laughed and nudged her. "Mom, can I go beat up that bully?" Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

 _ **Now to end it with Vista…**_

 _Something is wrong!_ Vista jolted awake, alone. _Mom, Dad, Maite, Sila?! Where are you guys?!_ Vista lifted his nose, but couldn't catch their scent. Suddenly, Riverleaf appeared. "Hello cutie! Where are your parents?" She asked, but Vista caught the evil smirk on her face. _What has she done!_

Vista stared into her eyes, awakening his powers. _Hold still you traitor._ He could sense her discomfort. Vista smiled, but his vision was soon overcome by images. _I-I must be uses my power. It hurts, but it feels so natural!_ He cried out in pain as he crashed to the ground, the images. _S-She took away Sila and Maite and left mom and dad at home. She dropped me and came back for me, t-to drop all three of us into the pond that gave me my new powers. I-It's a portal! T-To the ground?!_

 _ **Also, I forgot to add that Vista can see through the past, sorry!**_

The images suddenly stopped, leaving a sharp pain in his head. "Y-You monster," he cried weakly. Suddenly, he heard Keeper and Pouncer rushing towards him.

"Vista!" Keeper cried out as she leapt for Riverleaf. The two she-cats fought as Pouncer grabbed Vista and looked around for Maite and Sila.

"We're here daddy!" The two she-cats cried as they bounded over to Pouncer. "Mom!" Maite yowled in fear as Riverleaf held Keeper's throat with her forepaw.

"Not so tough are we now you freak," Riverleaf whispered and held her paw up, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Keeper smirked. "I am not a freak!" We released her wings, and that sent Riverleaf tumbling to the ground, unconscious. Keeper got up and raced to her family. "I'm so glad you are all ok!" Her tears stung Vista's face, but he didn't care. They all stayed embraced for several minutes till Pouncer was torn away.

"I will never let you win Keeper!" Riverleaf yowled as she tore Pouncer away from his family, and pushed Keeper and the kits down through the pond. Keeper hooked her claws into Riverleaf's throat, and dragged her down with them. The last thing Vista remembered was hearing Pouncer's wail, and Keeper wrap her body around his, and his sisters'.

Vista opened one eye to see a a white she-cat with orange paws staring in Vista's dark blue eyes. She whispered something to her group, another she-cat and three kits. _Where are we!?_ Vista closed his eyes, and heard the white she-cats say something…

"I swear by Starclan Juniperfrost! I saw this small tom in my dream!" she said. The other she-cat sighed.

"This is why they kicked us out of Skyclan Foxstar! They thought you were a loon!" the other she-cat said annoyed. _What are these two talking about?!_ Vista sank into a deep sleep, just as Foxstar picked him up.

 _ **HA-HA! I'm evil! Enjoy the cliffhanger Ashes! Because you will have to wait another hour until chapter 6 come out! (evil laugh that is quickly interrupted by coughing) sorry Ashes, I'm sick. That's partly the reason I've only been doing 1 chapter a day. I think I can post two again tomorrow! Saturday there will only be 1 chapter posted, but on Sunday I can do a lot of chapters! Ciao my Ashes, love y'all!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Sup Ashes! (coughs) Sorry, still a little sick. Bleh! Anyway, enjoy chapter 6, it's the last one for tonight! Two more tomorrow, love y'all. Also, I need OC's pretty please! Comment or PM about how you feel about Whisking Shadows, bye! Wait! This whole chapter will be told in Vista's POV. I Think I will switch POV's every 1-3 chapters just to always mix it up! Ok, bye for reals! Wait I forgot again!**_

 _ **Foxstar: white she-cat with orange paws**_

 _ **Juniperfrost: dark ginger she-cat with silver and white spots**_

 _ **Daisykit: pale ginger she-cat with heather colored eyes (Foxstar's daughter)**_

 _ **Timberkit: brown tom with black legs and belly (Juniperfrost's son)**_

 _ **Summerkit: golden and white she-cat (Juniperfrost's daughter)**_

"Shut up Juniperfrost! These poor cats are still sleeping; we can't just leave them here!" Vista could hear a sweet she-cats voice. _This must be F-Foxstar?_

Vista drowsily opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. _It's like a meadow and a forest or something out here! I can smell other cats in the distance! Is this like a c-clan or something?_ A white she-cat, Foxstar was looking into Vista's eyes.

"Oh thank Starclan you're alive! Juniperfrost he's alive!" Foxstar cried happily. She started licking Vista, until he grunted and pushed her away. He walked over to where is mom was still asleep, and his sisters were speaking with three other kits _. Who are those kits? The pale ginger one is kind of pretty._

He shook his head and walked over to his mom. She was covered in blood. _Mom! Oh no what happened to her!_ Vista held in a wail and looked at his mom. The blood was all over her head and flank, where the cuts were. Forgetting to stay calm, Vista dragged his healing paw all over her, sealing the gash, and cleaning her up.

She woke up with a jolt. "What happened?!" She screeched as she looked around. Vista signaled for his sisters to come, and they all embraced their mother. Keeper looked at were a pool of blood was forming. "Who's hurt!" She looked past the bush to see Riverleaf's dead body. The blood was coming from the gash in her neck, where Keeper has scarred her.

"Momma, everyone is ok. Riverleaf was the one bleeding," spat Sila. Keeper nodded drowsily, and cleaned up. She eventually lied down next to all three of her kits.

Fox walked up to them. "Hello! I would like to introduce my group to you guys, then we can exchange stories about how we got here! Ok? Wonderful!" Vista smiled. _I like her energy! I wonder how old those kits are? Sila, Maite and I are only 4 moons old._

Fox cleared her throat, and motioned for her group. She pushed the pale ginger kit in front of her. "This is Daisykit, my daughter." Foxstar smiled.

"Hi, I'm Daisykit. I'm just going to sniff this flower," she said shyly. She smiled at Vista and his sisters, her purple eyes shining. The stars on Vista's pelt shone with happiness. _She's pretty!_

"This is my sister Juniperfrost and her kits, Timberkit and Summerkit," Foxstar said happily. Juniperfrost nodded and looked at Keeper.

"She ok?" Maite nodded, and went to talk to Timberkit. Sila sighed.

"That she-cat is a tom attraction!" Summerkit smiled and laughed. Sila huffed and lied down next to Summerkit, gossiping about siblings.

Foxstar silenced everyone by yowling. "Shut up please!" Juniperfrost sighed, but Vista couldn't help but let out an outburst of laughter. Every cat looked at him, and laughed. Foxstar sighed. "I said shut up!" Everyone shut up real fast.

"Thank you! Anyway I would like to tell me story now!" Vista sat in front of the loud she-cat, waiting for her to speak. She smiled at him gratefully. "Anyway, my sister and I come from a clan called Skyclan. I was their leader, but I decided to leave with my daughter and my sister and her kits. Our mates, both died protecting our clan from dogs, that kept on rampaging through our camp. The attack left many of our cats dead, and more wounded without proper healing attention." Foxstar caught her breath.

"A-Anyway, I had a dream a few nights ago, about a clan called Memoryclan. I met a tom with dark grey fur, and piercing amber eyes." _Dad! I hope he's ok!_ "I think his name was Pouncer, and he told me that I will leave Skyclan with a group of my own choice, and try to find four cats with stars in their fur. The cats with stars in their fur would help me create Memoryclan, and we would become a new clan!" Foxstar sounded super excided about the idea.

Keeper stood there in awe. "P-Pouncer is my mate," she said shakily. "I-I guess it's our turn to tell the story. Foxstar gasped and hurried to Keeper's side. She was shocked when her pelt brushed up against Keeper's wings.

"Don't ask it's a long story," Keeper said sternly. Foxstar nodded quickly and sat down, ready for a story. Keeper was about to star the story, when Vista interrupted.

"What about Riverleaf? Do we leave her body here to rot? That wouldn't be fair," he said annoyed. _She may have tried to kill us, but we can't just let her rot._

"Um, you must be daft Vista! That crazy she-cat tried to kill us!" Sila roared. Summerkit put her paw on Sila shoulder, and meowed something in her ear. Sila seemed to clam down, and even smiled, but evilly. "Throw her body in the river," she said cruelly.

Keeper, Foxstar, and Juniperfrost gasped, but Keeper eventually nodded. Foxstar and her group backed up, letting Keeper carry Riverleaf's body over to the river. _Wait! She's a Starclan cat, she should have disappeared. It must be because she died on land, I guess?_

Keeper held Riverleaf over the rushing water, and dropped her. "Goodbye traitor," she whispered grimly. Vista shivered as his mother shook with fear. Maite whispered something to Keeper, and then lied down next to her. _This will be a hard story to tell, especially if mom shkes every time she mentions dad…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Ashes! I made another mistake! Ugh! I'm very sorry Fox! I gave you guys the wrong descriptions for the new group, and I'm very sorry. Here are the correct descriptions!**_

 _ **Foxstar: white she-cat with orange ears, paws, muzzle, and tail tip**_

 _ **Daisykit: white tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes (Foxstar's daughter)**_

 _ **Juniperfrost: white she-cat with golden splotches and one green, and one blue eye with a broken jaw**_

 _ **Timberkit: brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Juniperfrost's son)**_

 _ **Summerkit: long haired light tortoiseshell and calico she-cat (Juniperfrost's daughter)**_

 _ **Keeper's POV…**_

Keeper sat on the large rock they were using to tell each other stories. Foxstar's eye shone with excitement as she waited for Keeper to speak. Keeper caught a glimpse of her kits. Maite was swooning over Timberkit, Sila was playing with Summerkit, and Vista was trying his best not to look at Daisykit without drooling. Keeper smiled. _They are growing up._ She suddenly felt a sharp pain in heart when she thought about Pouncer not being able witness his kits grow up. She blinked away the sadness, and started her story.

She started her story with telling all of them about her personal story. After many shocked gasps, and Juniperfrost shrugging like it was no big deal, when her fur was really rising with fear. Keeper finally told the Starclan story.

"Pouncer and I fell in love, and then I was soon expecting kits! It was a shock to every cat because Starclan cats can't give birth. Pouncer thought it was because of my, umm, incident?" Foxstar gasped, and started rocking on her paws excitedly. Keeper giggled. "After I gave birth to them, they were born with special powers, that's why the have starts in the fur and eyes," Keeper motioned for her kits to tell them about their powers.

Maite went first. "Well, my power is beauty. A Starclan cat told my that I have great leadership skills, and irresistible beauty. Also great charisma skills," she blushed and sat next to Juniperfrost. Maite thought that Juniperfrost was the most beautiful cat she'd ever seen, except for her mother.

Sila walked in front of every cat. "My power is great strength! I can never be beaten in a fight, and I can't really get hurt I guess," Sila shrugged at Summerkit, who seemed to be holding onto every word Sila said.

"I can see into the past and future by looking into other cat's eyes, and I can heal them instantly with my paw," Vista held up his front paw to show everyone. Foxstar squealed, but Juniperfrost looked hopeful.

"Can you fix my jaw? It doesn't hurt me, and I can eat and talk just fine! I-I just want to look normal again." Vista shook his head confused. He held his paw to her jaw, but Maite stopped him.

He tried to say something to her, but Maite silenced him. "Why would you fix something so beautiful?! Juniperfrost, you're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever seen! Please don't fix your jaw! It's your most beautiful feature," Maite whimpered. Juniperfrost looked into her light blue eyes, the stars in Maite's eyes shone.

"No cat has ever told me that, thank you Maite," she whispered and licked Maite. Maite smiled.

"Every cat! We should let Keeper finish her story, because this is the last night we are staying in this valley, it smells!" Foxstar crinkled her nose and lied down to let Keeper finish.

Keeper cleared her throat. "Anyway, they were gifted powers, but we all had a normal life! Pouncer and I were extremely happy, but Riverleaf was always bitter. Riverleaf fell in love with Pouncer, and I didn't know," she dug her claws into the dirt. "She forced herself onto him, and touched noses with him! He squirmed away, but she eventually took our kits and dropped them down a portal that brought us here. Pouncer fell, so he got left behind and I hooked my claws into Riverleaf's neck, and fell into the portal. Riverleaf's body came here to. Pouncer is still in Starclan, but he visits me in my dreams every night."

Keeper didn't realize that she was panting with exhaustion, and lied down. "That cruel she-cat! If I could I would murder her!" Juniperfrost roared. Foxstar whispered something t calm her down, but Keeper only heard the name Jupy. _Strange nickname._

Soon every cat was tucked into a nest, curled up asleep, but Keeper was chatting with Juniperfrost all night. "Teel me about your mate," said Juniperfrost.

 _Where do I even begin?!_ "Well, he is all around amazing. He saved me. You know about my past, and he's helped me live through it, I-I would do anything to be with him again. He was so funny. Sweet, caring, brave, and a wonderful father. Why don't you tell me about your mate?"

Juniperfrost smiled. "Pouncer sound lovely Keeper, you are so lucky," she said, her voice sounded hurt. _What happened to this poor she-cat!_ "I don't have a mate. I was hunting for my can one day, and I met this rouge. His name was R-Ragnarok or something, and he, he…" She stopped herself. _Pouncer mentioned something about a Ragnarok, but I dare not say it now!_ Keeper wrapped her wings around Juniperfrost, who was surprised at first by the strange embrace, but eventually melted into her wings.

"That mist by another reason you left Skyclan," Keeper whispered. She nodded and looked at her paws. _I will stay Juniperfrost's friend till my last breath._ Keeper didn't realize that they were sitting on a ledge until she heard a cracking sound.

"What's going on!" Juniperfrost cried. _Oh no!_ Keeper pushed Juniperfrost away from the ledge as far as she could. She heard Juniperfrost cry out, but soon her vision was engulfed by dirt and rocks. Keeper let out a startled yowl before the air escaped her lungs, and her vision got darker. The last thing she heard was Juniperfrost say, "Keeper!" She could hear started yowls and cries before she completly lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hey y'all Ashes! I'm having a wonderful day! So, I know y'all loved that cliffhanger ending (smirk) HA-HA anyway, I am really enjoying this story so far, and I just received some awesome fan art! My best friend drew it for me and it's awesome! So, if you would like to send me some fan art, you can send it to me through deviant art! My username is MajestyWarriorLife. Send me some fan art, because I love it! Also, if anyone wants to gibe me OC's or ideas for the story would be much appreciated! Thanks my loves!**_

 _ **Maite's POV…**_

Maite bolted awake when she heard an ear-spitting shriek from Juniperfrost. _What's going on?!_ Maite jumped on all 4 of the other kits in the nest, and bolted out the see what happened.

Juniperfrost was racing down a canon, heading towards a pile of mud and rocks. Maite looked closer to see a single jet black feather on the pile. _M-Mom?!_ Foxstar looked at Maite and started panicking. "I used to be a medicine cat at Skyclan, but I-I don't think I can help her now," she whispered grimly. Maite's stomach flopped, and she buried her face in Foxstar's fur. She felt Foxstar's tail wrap around her tiny silver and gray body. Maite was snuggled so close to Foxstar, that it seemed like the stars could have rubbed off her fur.

Juniperfrost wailed out in pain. Foxstar picked up Maite, and raced down to the rock pile. _I'm too old to be carried, but I'll allow it because my momma is hurt!_ Foxstar set her down and ran over to where Keeper's body was lied out. Her body looked flat, and bruised. Blood pooled from her cuts and gashes, and s single stream came from her right ear.

"Mom!" Maite shrieked and launched her self onto Keeper's unmoving body. Maite's silver and gay fur was soon drenched in blood as she tried to stoop the blood from pouring out from her wounds. Vista tried to pull Maite way, but Sila stopped him.

"She's too innocent to realize momma isn't going to wake up," Sila said sadly. Sila was trying to stop her own tears from pooling out of her eyes, but even tough old Sila couldn't stop her tears.

Vista nodded and stood back. Timberkit walked over to Maite and rested his head on her shoulder. Maite sniffled and snuggled her unmoving mother. _Mommy don't leave me, please. Mommy you promised you would never leave us, and now your leaving me. Daddy is in Starclan, and now your going back to him. Have a happy life with daddy, don't forget to watch over us, please._ Maite lifted her small head, and licked Keeper's forehead. _Bye mommy._

Everyone stayed silent as they hauled Keeper's body out of the rock pile, and buried her next to a flower patch. Vista, Maite, and Sila cried all night, not wanting to leave their mother's grave, ever. Foxstar eventually carried all three kits into the den when they fell asleep.

Maite slightly opened her eyes to find her self snuggled close to her brother and sister, and their new best friends. She looked at Timberkit, who opened his eyes quietly. He gradually stepped over his sister and Daisy kit to snuggle closer to Maite.

"What does your name mean Maite? I've never heard a name like that before. Can you tell me why Keeper decided to name you Maite?" The small tom asked silently, not anted to wake anyone.

Maite nodded and settled closer to him. "When my mother had her _incident,_ she was given the ability to speak native tongues, and she must have learned the name. One night she told me what our names mean. She said Vista means Sight, Sila means great strength and honor, and Maite m-means… a truly beloved creature." Maite blushed and turned away. Timberkit looked into Maite's eyes.

"Well, your name fits you perfectly. I mean Maite, you are the most beautiful she-cat in the whole entire world." His words left heat in her cheeks. _Timberkit is so sweet. I hope we stay best friends forever!_ "D-Do you think that you'll ever change your name, to fit into warriors?" Timberkit asked, immediately regretting his question. "Oh Starclan, Maite I didn't mean to- "

She smiled at him. _I could never change my name. Sila, Vista and I made a pack to never change their name in honor of Keeper and Pouncer._ She calmly shook her head. "I could never change my name," she said. "Vista, Sila and I made a pack to never change our names, in honor for our parents." Her heart stung with grief when she thought about her parents up in Starclan.

Timberkit nodded and smiled. "I admire that Maite, and I'm happy that you decided to keep your name, it's truly beautiful." She blushed and licked his cheek. Maite giggled when she felt his body heat up in embarrassment, but happiness.

Sila kicked Timberkit in the stomach, making him grunt. "Shut up! Some cats are trying to catch some Z's!" Sila grunted and soon fell asleep. Daisykit was trying her best to hold in laughter as she curled up with Vista. He looked incredibly happy, but also very nervous. _Help me!_ He mouthed to Maite when Sila started snoring. Maite shrugged, and soon fell asleep despite Sila's loud snoring.

Maite woke up to Juniperfrost hovering over her. Her jaw sticking out mostly on her left side of her face, but still looking beautiful. She smiled, and carried Maite outside. Foxstar squealed excitedly, and rushed over to Maite.

"Finally your awake! We are moving from this filthy ravine, and looking for a new home!" Sila wrinkled her nose.

"Why are we leaving?" Daisykit and Summerkit asked simultaneously. They giggled. Focstar sighed.

"We are leaving to start Memoryclan, duh! We must create the clan!" Juniperfrost sighed tiredly, and walked to the river to get a drink. _I guess we have to build a clan now?! This is going to be harder than I thought!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **SO sad about last chapter! (sad cries) Anyway, if you guys want to give me some ideas for chapter 10, that would be sweet! Best idea for chapter 10, will get to choose what happens at the end of this chapter. So submit your idea, and I will write it! Ciao babies! But, this chapter is told in Juniperfrost's POV, and two moons have passed.**_

Juniperfrost walked out of their makeshift den. _Two moons have passed and we still haven't left this ravine! Today will be the day that we lead our group to a new home, one where we will be safe! I saw it in my dreams! A beautiful camp, a den on a ledge, the leaders den, and under it shimmering waterfall and pond! Soft moss everywhere with protective walls to keep us safe! I can see all the dens, all comfy and large! Everything will be perfect!_

Juniperfrost smiled and walked over to her kits. Summerkit walked over to her mother. "Mom, Foxstar said she would give us apprentice names, and that you and he would teach all six of us warrior moves!" Summerkit squealed happily. _Training 6 apprentices?! 3 each?! This is going to be crazy!_

"Pf course my darling, we will name all three of you tonight since Vista, Sila, and Maite choose not to take on new names," Juniperfrost sadly happily. Summerkit squealed and ran over to Timberkit and Daisykit. _Where are Vista, Maite, and Sila?!_ She nodded at Foxstar and tried to find the three kits. She found Vista first, leaning over a ledge.

"Vista are you hurt?!" He turned around, and shook his head numbly. _What happened to the little tom?_

"I-I found a something," he whispered. Maite and Sila burst from the bushes.

"We found a new home!" They cheered. Juniperfrost perked her ears up and followed them through a maze of ferns and trees. When she was welcomed by crisp, cold air she opened her mouth in awe. She was greeted by a beautiful valley, full of trees and beautiful plants and flowers. In the center of all the beauty, a mountain with a shimmering waterfall flowed. Despite its size, the waterfall was peaceful and quiet, very quiet. _This is paradise._

Juniperfrost walked down to the shore line of the shimmering pond where the waterfall flowed. She followed the small river that lead her to a giant den. She walked in to see towering cave walls, lined with soft moos and hanging vines. In the right back corner, the small river ended into a small pond. Near the pond there was a small opening for a smaller den. _A medicine cat den!_ She walked in, where she was greeted by the walls and floor covered in soft moss, and small holes in the wall perfect for storing herbs.

She smiled. _I could plan the whole camp in this beautiful cave!_

 _ **Sorry, I know you guys hate it when I interrupt like this but I need to. Ok this this is basically what this new home looks like. A giant meadow with different territories. A rocky terrain, a jungle-ish terrain, a forest one, and a small island surrounded by the waterfall. As for the waterfall, its in the middle of all the territories. The cave Juniperfrost is in, is the new clan home. Its basically a giant cave with a small river leading to a medicine cat den. The leaders den is on a ledge above the river, the apprentice den is a small tunnel, covered in moss, the warriors den is a large den, with trees acting like walls. The elders den is a roomy tunnel on a small platform, that the river snakes around. The nursery is a giant area surrounded by flowers. This is what Memoryclan's camp looks like. You might be wondering why there are so many territories?! Well you'll find out later. Sorry for interrupting, hope this helped guys! –Majesty**_

The three kits led the whole group to their new home, Memoryclan. Juniperfrost had finished discussing the plans for the dens, and Foxstar had agreed. Luckily, there was little work to be done except for to clean up the debris, and supply herbs and fresh-kill. "We are home!" The kits cried happily.

At the end of the day, the had explored everything about their camp, and all of the territories. Foxstar decided to call all the territories, MemoryLand. Everyone agreed. The only thing left to do was was supply warriors, and collect herbs. _This won't be hard at all?!_ A tiny voice in Juniperfrost's head was sassy, and filled with venom. _Ouch!_

"Well, I think that in order to fully make this home, we have an apprentice ceremony need," she smiled. "We can't do this properly, but I'll make it quick. Do all of you promise to uphold the warrior code and learn its ways?"

All 5 of them answered except for Vista. "I want to be a medicine cat!" He cried out, trying to raise his small voice.

"Well I can teach you all you need to know about herbs, but you also have your paw for simple gashes and cuts. I used to train as a medicine cat but I became a leader. Anyway, Maite, and Sila. From this day before you become warriors, you will be known as Maite and Sila, a symbol for your mother's honor. Timberkit, Summerkit, and Daisykit. Although you don't have mentors yet, you will be known a Summerpaw, Timberpaw, and Daisypaw!"

"Summerpaw, Vista, Maite, Sila, Timberpaw, Daisypaw!" They all cried out each other's names joyfully. Vista caught a quick glance at Daisypaw, who blushed. _My niece is going to be in for heartache if he chooses the medicine cat life._ She smiled sadly and walked into the new warrior's den. Foxstar had found and killed a giant white bird, that they had all tucked into after the ceremony. Full and sleep, Juniperfrost settled into the new den, soft and comfortable she snuggled into the moss.

 _Tomorrow morning, we will all find some new cats to join Memoryclan. I can't believe how fast it all came together._ She stared at where the sky poked through the brambles on top of the den, and say one star in particular, shining extra bright tonight. _Keeper, you must have helped us form our perfect camp! Thanks you my friend._ Juniperfrost smiled, her jaw twisting at a weird angle pain-free. She soon fell asleep smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Hey babes! I'm sorry I haven't posted earlier today, but I'm posted two tonight! Enjoy! This is a special chapter for Captain Bat and Fox. Enjoy you guys. Told in Foxstar's POV**_

Foxstar walked out of their newly finished camp. She turned around to look at the beautiful cave. _It really is starting to feel like a home._ She and Juniperfrost were sleeping in the warrior's den, while all 6 apprentices slept in the new apprentice den.

She followed the small river out to the peaceful waterfall. _This is my favorite spot in all of MemoryLand. I love that this place is like a paradise._ She heard crunching of twigs and grass, and noticed Daisypaw walking over to her. "Hello baby!" Foxstar rushed to her daughter. _She is so much like Wolftail._ Foxstar's heart stung at the memory of her mate.

 _ **6 moons ago…**_

Foxstar had just given birth to Daisykit, and Wolftail's pale gray tabby fur was shining as her stood with her in the nursery. "My love, she is gorgeous!" His eyes were filled with tears of joy. Foxstar smiled tiredly. _I did it._ Juniperfrost was lying next to her newborn kits, who had been born just a few days before Daisykit. _They will be great friends._

Hawkfeather, the tom filling in for Juniperfrost, who was deputy stepped into the nursery. Wolftail grumbled, and licked Foxstar's muzzle. "Hello gorgeous," Hawkfeather purred. Wolftail tensed, but ignored him. Hawkfeather snickered and walked over to Foxstar.

He bent down and smiled at Foxstar. "Time for me to become a father," he whispered grimly. _W-What is her talking about?!_ Juniperfrost must have overheard him, because she carried her kits over to Foxstar and snuggled her protectively.

Wolftail snarled ta the tom. "I think it's time for you to go Hawkfeather. You've obviously overstayed your welcome." Wolftail brought his lips back in an evil snarl, standing over his family protectively. Grayfur, Juniperfrost's mate, walked into the nursery.

He fluffed up his dark gray fur, the black stripe along his back menacing. "Hawkfeather leave now!" His voice was calm and icy, sending shivers up Foxstar's spine. _Grayfur is always calm. Something is wrong!_ "Hawkfeather, I know that you were the cat the killed the poor innocent kit that was starving by our border. We could have saved him!" Gray fur snarled and pounced on Hawkfeather, who screamed in surprise.

Juniperfrost led Foxstar and their kits into the clearing as Wolftail joined the fight. "Wolftail no!" Foxstar cried out for her mate, but Hawkfeather clawed her cheek in the process. Wolftail yowled something that was drowned out in the chaos of the fight.

"They are strong; they will be ok!" Juniperfrost cried as she dragged the wailing Foxstar away. She witnessed blindly as Hawkfeather sunk his jaws into Wolftail's throat, and flung him out of the camp, right next to the rushing river. Foxstar and Grayfur wailed and raced over to him. Foxstar collapsed over Hawkfeather, who had collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.

Grayfur was bent over Wolftail's body, and he was loosing blood, fast. Juniperfrost helped Foxstar over to Wolftail's bleeding body. _NO!_ Foxstar ran over to his side, herbs in her paws, ready to heal him. She started cleaning his wounds, and stuffing herbs in all the gashes. Many hours later, Wolftail was cleaned up, but still not stirring. Foxstar never left his side, and neither did Grayfur.

"Foxstar, he's hasn't moved for hours." Grayfur said sadly, tears falling down his face.

"No! I won't give up on him now!" She hissed. Grayfur flinched and nodded sadly. She felt guilt worming in her stomach. "Grayfur, I'm sorry. I just can't give up on him," Foxstar tried so hard not to shed any tears, but they just started falling. Grayfur wrapped his tail around her shoulders and she lied her head on his flank. Wolftail started to stir, and Foxstar bolted to his side.

"Wolftail! Please wake up! I can't afford to loose you now!" Foxstar wailed she she bolted to his side. He lifted up his head slightly.

He smiled his loveable crooked smile. "My love, I would never leave you," he promised as he placed his paw on her heart. His lipped out of consciousness, and rested her head on Foxstar's belly. She smiled sadly and licked his fur.

Foxstar had left Wolftail with Grayfur for a minute to get rid of Hawkfeather, who's body was still in camp. She walked over to the nursery, only to find a puddle of blood. _Oh no…_

Foxstar bolted out of camp to Wolftail, wind raging and tearing at her fur. She could hear an ear-splitting shriek, and a thud. When she arrived. Grayfur was standing protectively over Wolftail, and Hawkfeather was nowhere to be seen. Grayfur let out a breath and fell the ground. "I've failed him," he whispered. Grayfur closed his eyes.

Foxstar held in a sob as she stumbled towards them. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "What's going on?!" Foxstar shrieked, as the two tom's bodies slipped into the rushing river. "No!" She ran over to where the had fell in, trying to find them. "Wolftail! Grayfur!" She cried as she lost sight of their fur. Juniperfrost ran to her side, scared and crying. Her jaw was misshapen, and she was covered in blood.

"I-I tried to run to you, but Hawkfeather kicked my jaw! I s-saw them, fall!" She started sobbing, and they both comforted each other.

 _ **Now…**_

Foxstar didn't realize that she was crying until Daisypaw wiped away the tears. "Don't cry momma, daddy is watching from Starclan," she smiled. Suddenly, the bushes started rustling, and two toms bolted out. Their fur was messy and dirty. Foxstar's heart stared to race when she recognized the two toms. _W-Wolftail and G-Grayfur._ Messy Wolftail walked over to Foxstar slowly.

He placed his paw on her racing heart. "I told you that I would never leave you," he whispered in her orange ear. They looked into each other's eyes.

"W-Wolftail?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Foxstar shuddered with fear when he nodded and licked her forehead. She turned away from his embrace and whimpered. "Y-You died," she said, voice cracking. Wolftail frowned and stood beside Grayfur, who was staring at Juniperfrost, who had just arrived. Juniperfrost walked up to Grayfur.

"I-I thought I had lost you," she whispered. Grayfur looked into her eyes, brought his nose to hers, and embraced her for several minutes. Juniperfrost melted into his embrace, smashing their bodies together. She licked his nose.

"I cried every night, praying for Starclan to return me to you," he whispered. She smiled and led him to camp to help him and clean him up. Foxstar could hear him whisper sweet nothing into her ears. She turned to face Wolftail, who was staring at his paws.

Foxstar walked up to him, and she could feel him tense in fear. She knew Daisypaw was standing behind them, and turned to her small daughter. "D-Daisypaw. This your father, Wolftail," she said weakly. Daisypaw walked up to Wolftail, who was crying with happy tears.

"I D-Daisypaw, you are already have grown into a beautiful apprentice," he said quietly. She smiled and nuzzled her father. Wolftail tensed, and eventually and melted into her embrace. "I won't ever leave you, ever again my dear." Daisykit smiled.

"Daddy, I will give you a tour of our camp, but you need to speak with mother," she smiled and bounded to camp. Foxstar stared into his hazel eyes and smiled. He flashed his signature crooked smile that melted her eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about my dear," he said happily. She nodded and led him to the tunnel under the waterfall, where a spotlight of moonlight always shone. _I have a feeling this could be related to the cave of shining moss. Maybe this is our connection to Starclan!_

They sat down next to each other, the atmosphere thick with empty thoughts. Wolftail stared at Foxstar, and she felt hot underneath her pelt, as if she had just met him. Foxstar was now getting annoyed when Wolftail started into his paws again. _That's it!_

"Ok that's it!" She yowled. Foxstar stomped over to him, and leaped on him. Holding him down with her forepaws, she started at him. "I thought that you were dead for 6 moons! Where were you this whole time?! Huh?! Raising Daisypaw alone, and in fear that Hawkfeather would come and hurt you?! No! Because that was me! Do you know how hard it was telling her every day that her father is dead?!" She stopped screaming, and started crying. Wolftail stood there, in shock as his mate cried over his absence.

"Foxstar, I'm so sorry," he said weakly. "I tried so hard to come to you and Daisypaw, but Grayfur and I couldn't find you. We eventually came to Skyclan, but it was in ashes, so we followed your trail. Grayfur smelled Juniperfrost and bolted through the bushed, and I chased him. When I saw you… my heart stopped. You are even more beautiful," he whispered.

Foxstar felt the tears burning her cheeks, and her heart aching. She missed him so much, and now he was here. Right behind her, stood Wolftail, her mate. Her mate that she had loved for so long, and he was right here, after she believed he had died.

She finally faced him, her heart soaring when she saw him smile. She was still madly in love with him, the love and spark had never left. "Foxstar, please hear me out-" His sentence was cut off. Foxstar hurled herself into him, colliding her body with his. Foxstar brought her noses to his, and curled up with him.

"I love you," she whispered. Wolftail nodded and licked her face. His eyes rested on the scar on her cheek, the one that Hawkfeather caused. His loving smile, turned into an icy glare.

"He scared your cheek," he said grimly. "I will find him, and kill him by ripping open his throat, letting the blood drip from my fangs and claws!" His yowl of anguish echoed through the tunnel walls. _Wolftail vowed vengeance against Hawkfeather, oh no._

Foxstar put her tail on his shoulder. "Wolftail, he is probably dead." She said whimpering. Just the mention of Hawkfeather would cause Foxstar's limbs to become jelly. Tears fell onto her cheeks, and onto the cold stone of the tunnel ground.

Wolftail wrapped his body around hers, her cold, cowering, and fragile body. The warmth from his body brought warm fuzzies to Foxstar's heart. She smiled and soon fell asleep to his heavy, yet soothing breathing. Foxstar didn't stay asleep for long, because she was woken up by a black, starry paw. _Keeper!_

Not waking Wolftail, Foxstar bounded to the starry she-cats side. She buried her face into Keeper's soft black fur. Keeper nuzzled her, and soon pulled away from the embrace.

"I see you have received my gift." She said, smiling at sleeping Wolftail.

"You brought Wolftail and Grayfur to us?!" Keeper nodded and pounced on Keeper, smothering her in licks and nuzzles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keeper I love you!" Keeper milled and nuzzled her back.

"Don't mention it dear, besides it was his idea," she said pointing at a gray tom with piercing amber eyes. _This must be Pouncer, I must say, he is quite attractive! Focus Foxstar! Your friend is here, so enjoy your time!_ Keeper snickered and Pouncer laughed, showing off his body.

 _OH STARCLAN! THEY CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!_ Keeper nodded. "Yes Foxstar, we can read your thoughts, so paws off my mate," she joked. Foxstar blushed and looked away.

"Don't be shy Foxstar, I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous!" Keeper swatted him.

Foxstar laughed and looked at Keeper, who's wings were out and beautiful. "I saw Memoryclan! It looks wonderful already! I have one more present while we still have time to talk," she said quickly. Keeper led Foxstar to a bubble where she could see a group of cats, young and healthy, sleeping near MemoryLand. "Find them they will help you populate Memoryclan," Keeper whispered before disappearing. _Keeper wait!_

Foxstar woke up to Wolftail snoring. They were still in the starlit tunnel. _I think we should call this place Starpounce! For Keeper and Pouncer._

 _ **Hey guys! Last chapter of Saturday! I'll post more tomorrow, so yay! Also, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and Starpounce was Fox's idea! HA-HA, I fell in love with the name Starpounce. When I was writing this, I was jamming out to warrior cat MAP's, and they are so cool. If any of you are awesome and no how to animate, we should make a Whisking Shadows MAP! Or a Bloodlines one! If you don't know what a warrior MAP is, well it's basically an animation of warrior cats along to a song like "Radioactive" The animation is animated to fit the song, and it's really cool! So if any of you are animators, please PM me, and we should discuss! Ok, ciao!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! Are any of you amazing animators? Or any level of animating, because I want to make a Whisking Shadows or Bloodlines MAP. If you don't know what a MAP is, then look it up. XD. I'm kidding. Any way, if any of you are animators, please PM me so that can chit chat. Today's story will be told in Vista's POV, and I will be using some of Keeper's OC, and some from Fox next chapter! Ciao babies! I've also decided that Whisking Shadows will be a series! So every 40 chapter a new book come out! So, when chapter 40 of Whisking Shadows come out, that will be the end of book one. The second book will take place right where the first left off. But that's in a long time so bye!**_

Vista snarled angrily when he accidentally ripped the cat mint. _My only supply and one leaf is ripped, wonderful! Thank Starclan that it's still green-leaf, or else we would be in trouble!_ Vista was sleeping in the medicine cat den, alone but sometimes accompanied by Foxstar. She hadn't slept in the medicine cat den since Wolftail came back, that was three days ago. The full moon was in two weeks, and Juniperfrost had decided to hold the gathering on the platform above the waterfall. It was safe up there, and had one large rock for the leader to sit and announce from.

Vista snorted at his wimpy supply of herbs and walked out of the stuffy den. Daisypaw was sitting in a soft patch of grass by the river, and motioned for Vista to come over. Her purple eyes dazzled in the warm sunlight, and Vista ran over to greet her. "Hey Vista!" Daisypaw said happily, her voice like silk.

Vista felt weak in his knees. _She's so pretty, but I'm a medicine cat!_ He shook the happy thoughts out of his head and lied next to her. "Hey Daisypaw, did you hear that we're all going out to look for Memoryclan cats! We need more warriors, at least that's what Foxstar said." Daisypaw smiled her sweet smile and nodded. _**Chapter 12**_

"I know. Mom said that we're going now," she said sweetly. Her voice was like honey to Vista's heart. _I really like her! Ugh Vista stop! You're a medicine cat, so snap out of it!_ Vista forced himself not to blush. "I hope we meet another apprentice, maybe another tom!" Vista bolted to his paws.

"A-Another tom?! Why do we need another tom, we have Timberpaw!" He said nervously. "WE have me!" Daisypaw giggled and licked his cheek.

"Don't worry Vista, we'll always be best friends!" _Friends! Oh Starclan no!_ Vista's cheek burnt from where she had licked it, but a happy burn, a tingly one, He blushed and shakily walked over to Juniperfrost.

"J-Juniperfrost? Can we go now? W-We really need to find more cats for Memoryclan," he said, still shaking from Daisypaw's encounter. Juniperfrost smiled and summoned every cat to come, and led them out of camp. _Finally let's find some cats!_

Vista walked side-by-side with Sila. Their pelts were brushing, and the starts on their pelts twinkling in the sunlight. "So, how's your girlfriend," she said mischievously. Vista grumbled and swatted her with his tail. "What? Daisypaw had a crush on you stupid!" Vista hissed and shrugged. _Of course I know she likes me! I lo-like her too!_ Sila, for once not threatening to murder someone, placed her tail on his shrugging shoulders.

"Vista, I love you, but why did you become a medicine cat when you're in love with Daisypaw?" Sila's question was gentle, but it hit Vista like a monster.

"Sila I became a medicine cat because it's my destiny. You are destined to a warrior, the best warrior. And Maite is destined to be some wise and gentle leader! WE can't have everything perfect in life for us!" Vista's words stung Sila like a snake bite. Vista suddenly felt guilty when she frowned. "Sila, I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "It's ok little brother. I'm just sad that I don't have someone fawning over me all day," she sighed.

"Hey, we're currently looking for new warriors, I'm sure that you'll find a tom one day. Besides, we're only apprentices." Sila laughed and nodded. She left to walk with Summerpaw. Vista sighed and focused on where he was walking. They had left the borders of MemoryLand, and were now heading toward an alley, where he could smell cats. The stars on Vista's fur twinkled as he steeped into the moonlight. He felt shivers all over his spine when he heard a cat yowl in the distance.

"Follow the yowl!" Grayfur cried as he led their group to the two yowling cats. The were fighting, but Grayfur didn't realize they were playing till he jumped in between them. The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at Grayfur as he dragged a dark gray tom away from her.

The tortoiseshell she-cat launched herself on Grayfur and started to claw his leg fur. "Release me brother now!" Grayfur snickered and kicked her in her flank, causing her to stagger back.

"Grayfur! Don't hurt them! They could join Memoryclan," hissed Juniperfrost. Grayfur sighed and released the she-cat's brother. He whimpered and ran to her side, and she was obviously in pain. Vista walked over and touched her flank. She gasped as the pain went away.

"How did you to that?!" The she-cat asked frightened. Vista shrugged and stayed next to Sila and Maite.

"He had special magic dear," said Foxstar calmly. "I'm Foxstar, this is my mate Wolftail. That's my sister Juniperfrost and her mate Grayfur." The she-cat hissed at Grayfur, who flashed his fangs at her. "This is Daisypaw my daughter, and Timberpaw and Summerpaw are Juniperfrost's kits. And last but not least, this is Vista, Maite, and Sila. They have special powers! Vista can look into the future or past and heal cats pain with his special paw, Maite has special social skills and her beauty is irresistible, and Sila has strength and can never be beat in a battle or hurt." The she-cat started at Foxstar as if she had grown an extra nose.

"That was a lot of information to take in. Wow. Well my name is Zelda and this is my brother Regnant," she said pointing to the tom cowering behind her. _They look old enough to be brand new warriors, yet the tom is quite skittish. Not that Sila seems to mind! They can't take their eyes off each other, ewe!_ Vista snorted as his sister swooned over the scared tom. He returned her gaze with a shy swooning look.

Maite nudged her, and Sila stood up straighter. Foxstar walked up to Zelda. "I believe we have a lot to talk about, young Zelda." Foxstar smiled as she sat next to Zelda.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Ok Ashes I'm going to ask this one more time. Who is an awesome animator?! We really need to make a warriors MAP. I'll seriously pay someone if they can make one for me. I'm kidding but you would be mush appreciated. Please PM me if you're an animator, so we can talk business. Ciao! This chapter is told in Sila's POV**_

Sila stared at Regnant the whole time Foxstar discussed Memoryclan with them. _I guess Foxstar is our leader. But Starclan will send us a sign, and then our leader will choose a deputy! We all know that Vista will be a medicine cat, but I wonder who will become Memoryclan's leader?!_

Once Foxstar had explained everything, Zelda and Regnant stared at them in shock. "So you want us the give up our lives, and join your clan?" Regnant's voice shook with fear, but Zelda looked confident and happy.

"Come on Regnant! This is much better than being a slop eating kitty-pet! We didn't even live in their stone den! We always slept in the woods, and hunted for ourselves! We would love to join Memoryclan! I want to feel needed, and a clan will depend on me!" Sila frowned. _She doesn't quite understand how a clan works, but she'll learn. I hope?_

"I have something to say," said Maite quietly. Foxstar smiled and nodded for her to speak. "The reason why we decided on the name MemoryLand is because cats from Starclan have the ability to visit our land! I had a dream and my mother was in it! She said that she and any other Starclan cat had the ability to visit MemoryLand on a full moon, or half moon!" Maite cried happily. _That mean's that we can see mom and dad again!_ "Mom said it had to do with the waterfall! She said that when she visited Foxstar, she drank from the waterfall, giving it magic from her _incident._ But they can only stay in the Starpounce cave! Because of the eternal moonlight in the cave," Maite breathed in heavily, but excitedly. _I can't believe that we could visit mom and dad!_

Foxstar quickly explained what Starpounce and Starclan was, and Zelda and Regnant seemed to understand. "I had a dream once, and I think it was from Starclan! I saw this beautiful black and white she-cat with stars in her fur and eyes. She looked a lot like you S-Sila," Regnant said shyly. _He saw me in Starclan?! EEEKKK! It must mean true love! Ugh snap out of it Sila you aren't Maite!_

 _Zelda seems to believe in Starclan, and so does Regnant! This is amazing already!_ "Well I'm glad that we have two new members! We need to find more members, so come on my friends! Wait, Zelda do you know any rouges or kitty-pets that might want to join?" Juniperfrost asked curiously. Zelda smiled happily.

"We should head over to Ember. She has a group of rouges that are looking for a new home. I know that Ember is sick, and she needs help. She is like our big sister," said Zelda sadly. She was obviously affected by Ember's sickness.

"Lead us to Ember then. Vista can help her, and we can offer every cat a new home!" Juniperfrost squealed excitedly and intertwined her tail with Grayfur as Zelda led them through the twisting two-leg dens.

Sila shuddered. _This place gives me the creeps!_ She suddenly felt her tail intertwining with someone else's, and she gasped. Only to find Regnant next to her, smiling shyly. _Oh my Starclan! Is it getting hot in here or is it just Regnant's beautiful body and muscles?!_ Sila felt herself blushing as he smiled.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you, b-but you looked a little s-scared," he staggered embarrassed.

"No I was scared! Thank you, you really made me feel better," Sila said smoothly. He smiled and brushed his pelt against hers protectively. Sila felt hot underneath her pelt, a feeling she never had. She smiled at him. Regnant winked at her and led her to Ember's group. Ember and her group lived in an abandon two-leg den, which was spooky.

Regnant touched her paw with his and smiled. She could see Zelda scowl and turn away. She overheard Maite trying to help Zelda feel better, because Maite was gifted with love, but Zelda flattened her ears to her head. Maite scowled and turned away, annoyed. Sila couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, and elderly ginger she-cat walked out from under a long soft two-leg thing. Sila shivered with disgust at the filthy two-leg den. _So gross!_ "Zelda, why have you brought more cats? You know we can't except more members," Ember rasped. _Her lungs sound yucky! Vista really needs to help this poor she-cat._

More cats started pouring into the room. Sila counted 3 toms, 2 young cats, 4 kits, and 2 she-cats. One silver she-cat was sitting next to the 4 kits, with the golden tom. _He looks like a lion!_ Another tom with black and ginger fur sat next to the two apprentice age cats. _Must be their father._

Sila felt Regnant tense over Sila as Ember walked up to her. "I see that my little Regnant has found himself a she-cat," she said hoarsely. Regnant looked away shyly.

Sila glared at her. "I'm not in a relationship with him you old bat! We're friends and we just met! So don't start accusing him," Sila hissed. Regnant tensed, but Ember laughed a hearty laugh. _What's so funny!_ Ember bent down to talk to Sila. For an instant, Sila was scared of the she-cat. _W-What's going on?_

"Regnant is like my son, so you treat him right," she hissed into Sila's ear. Sila felt shivers up her spine. _Regnant is only my friend, that I have a crush on!_ Sila turned around to see Zelda smirking. Sila snarled to herself. _That she cat's smirk will be smacked off her face!_ Foxstar walked to the front of the group.

"We would like to talk to you about something," she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! Please find an animator because we need this MAP to happen. It's my brand new dream. XD This chapter told in Zelda's POV.**_

Zelda sat beck while Foxstar and her group chattered about Memoryclan. Zelda looked around to see Regnant swooning over Sila. She hissed angrily. _He used to spend every moment with me!_ Zelda was about to march over there and step in between them, when a small pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. "Are you ok," Zelda hissed, trying to keep herself from being annoyed.

The she-cat started at her. "What do you mean I was just standing here. Have you seen my mate Nabu? Where's Ember, she's my mother!" The she-cat squeaked happily. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked away. _Weirdo._ Suddenly, Ember walked up to her, anger lit up her face.

"Why were you talking at Natas?! You know that she has an issue! She can't remember anything!" Ember hissed. _I totally forgot! Natas has memory loss after she fell of that cliff, and she doesn't know that Nabu has left.!_ Ember smothered down her fur. "Anyway, my group and I decided to join your group, but that Fox-whatever said that they should still look for more cats. But something-frost said that she should take all of us to her camp so that we can become warriors, or whatever. I'm only coming because I know this will be safer for Natas!" Ember huffed and stood at the front of the group.

"I might as well introduce my group since you did," she huffed. She pointed at the big and strong ginger and black tom and his two apprentice-aged kits. "This is Fire, and his son Gray, and his daughter Petal." Petal was the smoky gray she-cat, and Gray was the black tom. Next she pointed at the silver she-cat with 4 kits. "The mother is Bumble and the white kit is Snow, the brown kit is Mud, that white and brown kit is Lightning, and this small little black and silver kit is Miracle. This is Lion," she said pointing to the golden tom with fluffy fur on his neck. Ember finally said that the white and gold she-cat was named Briar, and Briar's mate was Claw, a brown and ginger tom with scars all over his flank. _He must be one tough tom._

Finally, after a long day, all the new cats were in the new camp. _It's beautiful in here! And so roomy!_ Zelda smiled until she saw Regnant leave the camp with Sila. _Where's he going?!_ Zelda grumbled, and hastily followed them. After following them through a tangle of brambles and thorns, they finally stopped at a beautiful waterfall and pond. Sila bet down and drank some water, until Regnant started splashing her. _We used to do that!_

"Regnant stop," giggled Sila. She pounced on him, causing both of them to fall into the sparkling water. Zelda's heart crumbled and she walked back to camp, dragging her tail. _I guess they should spend some time together._ Zelda walked back to camp, to find Foxstar sitting with her sister and all the cats that had come from Ember's group.

"Now, we are having a warrior naming ceremony tonight, and six of you will be given apprentices that you will train, and we will help you also." Foxstar sad happily. Everyone nodded. "Also, on the full moon, which is in one week, Starclan will show us who leader and deputy will be." Natas raised one of her paws. "Yes Natas?"

"If I remember correct, the little tom with cool eyes said that there is a medicine cat. Who's that going to be, because I know how to heal!" _Great, just great. Vista is young and now that insane she-cat is going to heal us, wonderful!_ Zelda sighed and looked back to see soaking wet Regnant and Sila walk into camp. She snarled and looked away. _That Sila is trouble for Regnant! And now I have to change my name?! Ugh Zelda, better be included at least! I wonder who will be leader, I hear they get 9 lives, and Claw sure likes that idea._

Foxstar organized a hunting patrol of Grayfur, Summerpaw, Sila, and Zelda. Zelda wasn't looking forward to hunting with Sila, but she wanted to show off her amazing hunting skills! Foxstar said that they were going to hunt near the shore, because they could have a chance to catch some fish or water voles. Zelda's mouth watered just thinking about the yummy fish. She frowned when Regnant said goodbye to Sila then Zelda.

"Have fun hunting, because Juniperfrost said that when you guys return, we are having a warrior ceremony! She promised us that Zelda and Regnant would be included in our new names. Sila, Maite, and Vista get to keep their names even though they are apprentices, in honor for their mother. It's really sweet," he gushed. _The word Sila was like a thorn in her paw whenever Regnant mentioned her._

"Thanks little brother, and I'll sit by you when they announce our new names," Zelda promised. He smiled and nodded. Saw saw Wolftail wink at Regnant when Sila walked past them, her fur gleaming.

Maite must have noticed Zelda scowling, because Maite walked over to Zelda. "Look, I know we kind of don't like each other, but I believe in second chances! So, tell me why you're upset with Sila, I know that she hasn't done anything wrong… yet?" Zelda snickered, which cased Maite to frown.

"Why should I listen to you tiny?!" Maite fur bristled up, and the stars on her fur shone in anger. "It's not my fault Regnant is in love with Sila and he spends every waking minute with her now!" Zelda roared, immediately covering her mouth. Maite gasped, and lied her tail on Zelda's back, until Zelda brushed her off. "Whatever, so if you excuse me, I have a hunting patrol to attend," she said hurt. Zelda walked out of camp, her head held high, when she was really feelings quite broken.

 _ **Hey guys, new contest. Name all of our beautiful new Memoryclan members! Zelda and Regnant need to have the word Zelda and Regnant included in their names though. That was the OC creator's choice. Thanks guys, bye!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Ashes! Hi!**_ __ _ **I'm super glad that you guys participated in my contest! Yay! Anyway, I'll give some recognition after the chapter, told in Vista's POV.**_

Vista snorted as he organized his herbs. Natus was basically his mentor now, and she was super confusing sometimes. She believed that Ember was her mother because Ember looks out for her. _Poor Natus, her riddles of speech get stranger everyday!_ Vista decided that he would take a nap before the ceremony, where warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, and kits were being named. Then the gathering was very soon! "Natsu, I'm going to take a nap, I'll sort out our herbs after the ceremony," he said sleepily. Natus nodded, not looking away from her work.

"Sleep well young one, for there are confusing dreams among us!" She said nervously. _Whatever weirdo. I hope I see mom today, and then Daisypaw promised that she would sit with me during the ceremony!_ Just the thought of the beautiful apprentice sent butterflies to his tummy. Natus' white fur glimmered in the moonlight as he closed his eyes.

He found himself in the Starpounce cave with his mother… and Natsu? What's she doing here? Suddenly, Pouncer appeared, in awe when he saw Natus.

"Who's the babe?" Pouncer whistled. Keeper grumbled and smacked him. "I-I mean who's the she-cat," he said trying to sound like he didn't give a mouse dropping. Vista laughed but Natus stared at him.

"Do I know you two? Do I know anyone here? I know small, midnight eyes here," she said questionably pointing to Vista.

Keeper walked up to her, until Natsu stared at her wing's. Keeper sighed and rolled her eyes. _Way to make a first impression._ Vista heard her grumble. Keeper cleared her throat and sat Natsu down. "Sweetie you were in a really bad accident, and y-your hit your head." Natsu laughed, and sighed.

"Silly cat of wings and scars. I've never felt better!"

"Natsu, I'm going to give so something that will help you receive all of your memories soon, but you will be greeted by a special cat that will snap you to your senses and gain all of your memories back." Keeper's voice echoed out in Starclan. Natus shrunk back to where Pouncer was sitting. She dug her face in his fur, and Keeper glared at her. Pouncer shrugged, and rubbed her back with his paw.

"I want to gain my memories back," Natus said, finally making sense. Vista stared at Natus, finally admiring her. _She's no Daisypaw, but Natsu is funny, confident, and sweet._

Keeper grabbed a single lime colored leaf and let Natus lick it up. "Ah!" Natus cried out as she crashed to grass.

"What's going on?! Is she ok?!" Vista rushed towards her, only to stopped by Pouncer.

"Let her handle this alone, she's getting a memory back, probably her falling." Natus cried out and whimpered.

"I fell of a cliff, and a handsome tom asked me if I was ok. I have no idea who he is, but he looks familiar. A-And Ember isn't my mother," she whispered sadly.

"Mom dad, I should take her back," said Vista sternly. Keeper nodded, and then the dream ended. Vista heard his parents arguing, as he woke up. Natus was sitting in her nest, frowning. _Poor Natsu._ He heard Foxstar yowl, signifying that the ceremony is about to begin. Vista grunted and followed Natsu out of the medicine cat den.

"Let all cast old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the ledge for a clan meeting!" Foxstar called out. _Foxstar isn't Memoryclan's leader, but I guess that she's the only cat qualified to do it though._ Vista sighed and sat next to Maite and Sila. Daisypaw had to be up front to receive a mentor. Maite and Sila would receive their mentors in a little.

"Today we have many cats that will become full members of Memoryclan! Natus, Claw, Fire, Lion, Bumble, Briar, and Ember, Regnant, and Zelda. Do all of you you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code?" They all mumbled a yes, except for Natsu and Lion, they roared a yes. "Then by the power vested in me as a temporary leader of Memoryclan, name all of you new warriors of Memoryclan!" Foxstar exhaled deeply, and got ready to name everyone. "Natus, Ember told me that you used to be named Vita, so I name you Vitapool! Ember you will be named Emberwing. Briar will be known as Briarshine, and Lion is now Lionshade. Claw, you are now Clawstrike. Fire is now Fireblaze, and Bumble you are now Bumblecloud. Regnant you are named Regnantstorm, and Zelda you are Zeldablaze." Foxstar breathed in deeply.

Gray, Petal, Lightning, Snow, Mud, and Miracle stumble up to Foxstar. "We want new names to!" They cried. "Also mentors," added Gray.

"Of course! Snow, Lightning, Mud, and Miracle; you are now Mudkit, Lightningkit, Snowkit, and Miracle you will be able to choose your name."

"I want to be called Starkit! Maite said that their mommy, Keeper had the word Star in her name. Keeper is a hero! I want to be named after her," she squealed.

Foxstar smiled and nodded. "Starkit it is! Petal, you are now Petalpaw, and Gray is now Stormpaw!"

"Stormpaw, Petalpaw, Starkit, Snowkit, Mudkit, Lightningkit, Zeldablaze, Regnantstorm, Bumblecloud, Lionshade, Clawstrike, Fireblaze, Briarshine, Emberwing, Vitapool!" Everyone cried out happily. They all smiled at their new clan-mates praise and new names.

"Last but not least, you will all be given an apprentice. Zeldablaze will be Sila's mentor, Regnantstorm will be Maite's, Bumblecloud you will have Stormpaw as an apprentice, Lionshade will have Petalpaw, Clawstrike will have Timberpaw, Fireblaze will have Summerpaw, Brairshine will have Daisypaw and Vitapool is Vista's mentor. Emberwing, you said that you could be the last cat to receive an apprentice, but since there are know left, when Bumblecloud's kits are old enough, you will get one I promise."

Everyone smiled, except for Sila and Zeldablaze, they looked ready to claw each other's throats out.

 _ **I am so sorry it too so long to get this chapter posted! I had to finish my school project, but I'm ready now! So I can post maybe two more tonight! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keeper helped me choose the names, because she's awesome! So, I'll see y'all later! Remember we still need an animator!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Told in Sila's POV…**_

It had been two days since Foxstar had named the new warriors, and the full moon was in two days! Sila sighed when she saw Zeldablaze walked out of the warrior's den, yawning. _Lazy she-cat. She can't even find the time to mentor me!_ Sila grunted. _Zeldablaze said that we would be battle training today! Of course Wolftail will be there to supervise, but I bet I could beat that she-cat's butt!_

Sila smiled mischievously, and walked over to Zeldablaze, sitting under the shade. She frowned when she saw Sila, but covered it up with a cough. "Hey Sila, come on it's time to battle train with Lionshade, Petalpaw, Bumblecloud, and Stormpaw." Zeldablaze, who was usually grumpy, smiled happily at the idea of battle training. _Great, all I need is for for to be happy when we train! Why couldn't Maite train with me! Maite and Timberpaw have the perfect relationship, but Regnantstorm seems to be really drawn to Summerpaw right now. It doesn't make sense, Summerpaw likes Fireblaze, and Fireblaze likes Summerpaw! I thought Regnantstorm liked me._

Sila followed Petalpaw out of their camp, to the training clearing. Foxstar had decided that apprentices should train under the beach trees, because there was really soft grass there. Petalpaw walked up to Sila. "Hey Sila!" Sila smiled and butted her, their signature way to say hello. Petalpaw giggled. "So, you should tell Maite to look out, Gray- mean Stormpaw has a big crush on her!"

Sila burst out in laughter. "Well poor Stormpaw, Maite is like _drawn_ to Timberpaw!" Petalpaw and Sila laughed until their mentors stared at them, Lionshade staring extra long at Petalpaw. "What's going on with Lionshade, he's checking you out. I thought he had kits? Also, I know Fireblaze likes Summerpaw and that he has kits, but not a mate."

Petalpaw sighed and blushed. "Bumblecloud is Lionshade's sister, not mate he just takes good care of her," she blushed. Sila laughed. _Silly Petalpaw, Lionshade is sweet and all, but he's very mysterious._

Zeldablaze silenced everyone by shooting them a deadening glare. Lionshade snickered, but obeyed her orders. _I think everyone kind of fears her, but not me!_ "Ok it's time to train!" Wolftail said loudly. "Zeldablaze please demonstrate that move you taught me earlier, so that each mentor can train with their apprentice." Zeldablaze walked up to the front of the small group, and got ready to demonstrate her mover.

"I call this the _Break!"_ Zeldablaze motioned for Wolftail to stand to her right, and then she leapt in the air, toppling him over with her hind legs, then wrapping her body around Wolftail's collapsed body. She quickly got up. _She moves like a snake! Maybe this will be harder than I thought._

"Wonderful job Zeldablaze! Foxstar said that we need to practice a lot of battle moves, because we saw some suspicious figures." Wolftail snorted and focused on helping the group train. Zeldablaze smiled and walked over to Sila.

"Time to train young one," she snickered. Sila snorted and got into position. Zeldablaze stood to Sila's right, ready for her to attack her. _Focus Sila, nothing would make you happier than beating her at her own game!_ Sila smiled her devilish smile, not knowing that Pouncer and Keeper were in Starclan, watching their daughter.

 _ **Now a quick look into Starclan…**_

Pouncer sat near the stream, watching Sila get ready to fight. "Go Sila go! Beat her up, and make her crumble to the ground!" Keeper sighed.

"I thought you said that Zeldablaze was hot and was hilarious," grumbled Keeper. Pouncer swaggered over to his mate.

He placed his tail on her lips. "Silent my love. On cat can compare to your beauty," he said, trying to smother her with his charm. Keeper hit him to the face with her paw. Pouncer cried out and crumbled to the ground. "I love you baby" he whispered weakly.

"Yeah, yeah." Keeper sat next to him, and looked at Sila.

 _ **Back to MemoryLand…**_

Sila leapt for the air, and jumped onto Zeldablaze's back. Zeldablaze tried to wiggled Sila away, but Sila held on. Sila crawled to Zeldablaze's belly, and started to paw at it with her claws sheathed. She jumped off of Zeldablaze, beaming. "Impressive, but you didn't do move right, so try again, this time leap higher and try to trip me," she half praised, half scolded.

Sila nodded, and more determined she got into position. Sila walked over to Zeldablaze, but quick as an adder, Sila jumped into the air, leaping onto Zeldablaze's back. Sila used her paw to trip Zeldablaze, and paw at her fur. Zeldablaze pushed her off, and winked.

"That was very impressive Sila, now I will try to fight back harder, so be prepared. Sila scoffed silently. _This sounds like a challenge Zeldablaze! Bring it on!_ Sila smiled a sweet smile and got ready to fight. She did the same move two more times, but both times Zeldablaze beat her with a single movement of her legs.

Exhausted, the group stumbled back to camp. Lionshade had a single cut on one of his ears, that Vitapool and Vista looked at. Sila walked over to see Summerpaw and Regnantstorm flirting with each other, and that sent Sila fuming. Even though Summerpaw and Sila were close friends, this sent Sila's nerves on edge. _So they want to play this game huh? Well, Sila is the master at tricking._

Sila walked over to Fireblaze, who was eating some fresh-kill. Sila smirked and walked over to him. "Hey Fireblaze! Care to share that bird with me?" Fireblaze smiled his sweet smile and nodded.

"Of course Sila! It's too big for me anyway, and my kits are on a border patrol." He smiled and led Sila to the bird. She thanked him and tucked into the bird, snuggled close to his warm ginger and black flank. She turned her head slightly, to see Summerpaw walking away from Regnantstorm. _Too far, too far!_

"Hey Firestorm, thanks for sharing with me but I…err…um… have to meet up with Zeldablaze, before she yells at me," smiled Sila. Fireblaze nodded understandingly and lied down. "Also, Summerpaw is a great she-cat, give her a chance one day maybe. I really care about her," said Sila. Fireblaze blushed but nodded, and walked over to Summerpaw. _Now to fix this Regnantstorm problem!_

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Also, Strakit's name was changed to Wishkit. Bye!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Hey loves! I'm really enjoying writing this book! Just want to remind you that we need an animator for a Bloodlines/and/or/ Whisking Shadows MAP. Told in Maite's POV. Also if any of you want to give me ideas for plot or character futures, I will happily use all of them!**_

Maite walked out of the apprentice den. She was supposed to have the morning off, because she participated in a hunting patrol at dusk. _I'm supposed to do a border patrol this afternoon, Foxstar is acting paranoid and think that some cats are hiding in MemoryLand. I respect her judgment though, so looks like I'm on a patrol later._

Stormpaw walked up to Maite, who was basking in the sunlight. He blushed as Maite smiled. _Stormpaw is so cute! He's always blushing around me, and I thin Timberpaw gets mad. Oops._ "Hey Stormpaw! I here Bumblecloud is a tough mentor," said Maite, her voice soft and sweet.

Stormpaw laughed a husky laugh and rubbed his sore paw." She's not as sweet and innocent as she seems, she's super tough and rough," he meowed. Maite laughed and butted him. "I'm excited for the gathering tomorrow! It'll be my first.

"Mine too! Remember I was born in Starclan," she giggled. Stormpaw laughed and smiled at her, revealed his sharp, white teeth. "But I'm excited too, I wonder who are leader will be?" Stormpaw shrugged, determination shining in his eyes. "I know that you want it to you, but you need to know the warrior code, have an apprentice, -" he placed his tail over his lips.

"I know silly, I learned the warrior code last night," he laughed. Maite blushed, and turned away. Stormpaw placed his paw under her chin, and made her face him. "Maite you are so pretty, but I think you and Timberpaw have feelings for each other," he whispered sadly. Maite felt really guilty all of a sudden. _Am I developing feelings for Stormpaw, and Timberpaw?! Oh Starclan, why me?_

Maite could practically hear her father now. _I will beat both of those tom's butts if one hurts you!_ Maite sighed, and leaned on Stormpaw's shoulder. She fell to the ground, because he had disappeared. She sighed as she lied in the dust. Timberpaw walked into camp, dropping prey in the pile. He rushed over to Maite, lying in the dust.

"Are you ok Maite? You looked hurt?" Timberpaw's voice was full of concern as he lifted her up. She stared into his deep blue eyes, and smiled sadly. _This is just great! I'm falling in love with me best friend, and the mysterious bad boy? Ugh!_

Maite felt a single tear fall from her cheek. Timberpaw gasped and snugged her close to his muscular, warm body. Timberpaw was her same age, just growing up to be a strong warrior. Maite buried her face into his soft fur, and let the tears fall. "Don't cry beautiful," he whispered. Timberpaw picked her up, and carried her to the willow trees, their favorite spot. Maite was quite small unlike Sila, who was built and tall, Maite was lithe and skinny, yet they found her beautiful. Vista was tall, and muscular for a medicine cat. Timberpaw set her down on the soft grass, and sat next to her. "Now tell me why you were crying." He demanded patiently, and calmly.

"I'm just confused Timberpaw, and I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. Timberpaw nodded understandingly, and pushed her in the grass gently. He placed his paws on her flank, causing her to gasp and stay put.

"Maite you and I both know that we are best friends, and that I would do anything for you. So, just tell me when you want to talk," he whispered sweetly. Maite nodded numbly, and he helped her up. "Now put a smile on your pretty face, for me?" Maite laughed when he used his "kit eyes" and smiled a big smile. He laughed and scooped her up so that she was riding on his back. Maite squealed happily. _Oh Timberpaw, if only you knew…_

Timberpaw carried her like a badger all the way to camp, causing to Stormpaw to frown when he saw them. Suddenly, there was a wail and a screech. Timberpaw's fur stood up on end when he realized who had yowled. _Summerpaw!_ Timberpaw bolted out of camp, Juniperfrost, Grayfur, Sila, Vista, Maite, and Daisypaw following.

Foxstar and Wolftail were already there with Fireblaze, who was crouched over a bleeding figure, Summerpaw. Maite and Sila cried out as Vista rushed over to her. "Where's Vitapool?!" Juniperfrost roared.

"She's collecting herbs, on the west side of MemoryLand!" Vista snarled as he tried to help Summerpaw. He gravely stepped away. "S-She's g-gone," he meowed weakly, hurt and despair thick in his voice.

"NO, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN STILL HELP HER!" Timberpaw screeched. He shoved Vista away, knocking him down. Timberpaw desperately tried to stop the blood from pooling from his sister's neck, where a bite mark was. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He roared at Fireblaze.

"W-We were h-hunting, and she thought that she smelled something. I told her to wait for me, but she ran away, following the scent. I ran after her, b-but I was to late! All I saw was a dark figure stand over her, and bolt away," Fireblaze cried. He collapsed to the ground, cradling Summerpaw in his arms. "I'm so sorry Summerpaw, I loved you so much and I've failed you," he whispered sadly.

Daisypaw cried, as Vista tried to soothe her through his own tears. Juniperfrost screeched at Starclan, and Grayfur cried silently. Foxstar was shaking with grief while Wolftail rocked back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. Maite held Sila, sobbing. Timberpaw was a statue, not leaving his sister's side. "I'm so sorry little sister. I wish I could have been there for you, I would have killed the cat that hurt you," he vowed grimly. _This isn't him Maite, he's just grieving._ His darkness sent shivers up her spine.

Fireblaze, who now had blood soaking in his fur, licked her fur. "I know that you were young, but I knew I loved you. I will never take on a mate in your honor, because you were going to be my only love. In fact, I'm changing my name right now," he looked up at Foxstar, who nodded sympathetically. "My new name is now Summerfire, in your honor Summerpaw."

"Thank you F-Summerfire, she would really appreciate this," meowed Timberpaw silently. Foxstar smiled sadly and raised her head, in a deep and sad yowl. Every cat joined in, praying for her spirit. Maite walked over to Timberpaw and lied her tail on his shoulder. He looked into her light blue eyes, and pulled her in an embrace. Maite cried her eyes out, her face buried in his shoulder. _Summerpaw, why have you have to leave us?! I love you so much my friend. Take care of her mom and dad._ Because the full moon, was tomorrow, and the moon was visible, Keeper and Pouncer's starry forms were sitting in Starpounce, crying over Summerpaw's loss.

 _ **(crying) please don't hate me for that Ashes! Yes, we all loved Summerpaw, or some of us did, me included! I needed to kill her so that I could introduce the villain, slowly but surely. Two more chapter to come today, probably but I can promise at least 1 more. Keeper vigil tonight for Summerpaw!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Guys please don't hurt me! I'm really sorry that I killed Summerpaw, but I needed some sort of tragedy for the plot, so chill-lax! Still on the hunt for an animator, but I just emailed a potential animator on deviant art, so hopefully she/he responds. I know who the animator is but I she/he might feel comfortable if I don't mention it. Also, I posted a special Bloodlines hidden fact page on Bloodlines, so check it out for hidden secrets! –Majesty**_

 _ **Told in Vista's POV…**_

Vista and Vitapool were cleaning up Summerpaw's body for a proper burial. This pained Vista more than anything because Summerpaw was one of his best friends. _Oh Summerpaw, you were so young and beautiful to die. Summerfire misses you dearly my friend, I doubt he's going to recover anytime soon, he's still doing his warrior duties, but I know that he's not doing well._

"I'm very sorry Vista, I know this has affected you," said Vitapool sadly, hardly looking up from her work. _She's starting to speak very clear, and not in riddles. The herb must be working, I would say she almost has all of her memories based off how many times she screeches at night, there must just be a small gap where a dramatic event is supposed to snap her whole memory back together._ She smiled at him sadly, and tucked a small daisy under her paw.

That night, Vitapool and Vista had carried Summerpaw to the center of camp for vigil. Juniperfrost never stopped crying, neither did Grayfur or Summerfire. Vista himself shed many tears, as did his sisters and Daisypaw. "She was so young!" Juniperfrost wailed. Grayfur held her close to his chest, trying to sooth her. She cried into his shoulder, letting herself feel vulnerable.

Foxstar circled Summerpaw's body, licking her niece's forehead. "Goodbye my precious baby, I will miss you terribly," she whispered. A tear well from Foxstar's eyes, and landed onto Summerpaw's cheek. Juniperfrost wailed and fell to the grass. All of their clan-mates paid their respects, and many of them stayed awake for most of the night, eventually going to sleep. Timberpaw and Summerfire were the last cats to leave, Summerfire licked her cheek and brought another flower.

Once everyone paid their final respects, Summerfire, Wolftail, Grayfur and Timberpaw buried her. Juniperfrost never stopped crying, and neither did Daisypaw. Vista walked up to Daisypaw, warping his tail around her belly. "Are you going to be ok?" She nodded, not looking into his eyes.

"She was my best friend," she said weakly. "We would stay up every night, dreaming about our future leader, and giggling about our crushes." She blushed, immediately regretting what she had just said. "I umm, didn't mean to say that, I just err," she babbled out her words, trying to cover up her mistake.

Vista pulled her in for a warm embrace, shocking her. "Shush, I don't care that you like me, because I lo-like you too Daisypaw." She looked into his eyes, smiling wide. "But I'm a medicine cat, and I can't take a mate, no matter how much I like you! Please don't hate me, because I love you so much," he blurted.

She gasped and looked away. _Great Vista, now she knows that you love her!_ "Vista I love you too," she touched noses with him. Vista immediately melted into his embrace, but then pushed her off. Her hurt look hit Vista like a monster.

"Daisypaw I love you to, but I'm a medicine cat!" His voice boomed in the small clearing, luckily he was outside so no one heard. Daisypaw shrunk away from him. He walked over to her. "Maybe we can stay great friends for now, but I promise that when you get a warrior name and I get my whole medicine cat name, maybe just maybe, we can keep a secret," he whispered.

Daisypaw looked up into his eyes. "Promise?" He nodded. She smiled, and nuzzled him. "Well, I'll be waiting for you Vista, I would wait for you forever." She licked his cheek and bolted back to camp. _Until the Daisypaw…_

Vista and all of his clan-mates had made it up to Starpounce for a gathering. When Foxstar and her group had first discovered a path up the the top of Starpounce, just on the outside. Behind the Starpounce waterfall, a steep path led up to an open area, where a high rock stood, just for the leader to announce everything. Vista followed Foxstar up the the gathering area, pelt brushing with Maite.

"Maite? I think I made a big mistake," Vista admitted to his sister. She perked up her ears in surprise.

"Vista, what did you do?" Her worried tone freaked Vista out even more. _How am I supposed to tell her this?!_

"I-I kind of told Daisypaw, that I l-loved her?" Maite gasped. "Than we kissed?" She was now fuming, ready to snap Vista's neck.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Maite roared. Everyone turned around to look at her, but she shrugged. "Do you realize what you did, ugh your such an idiot!" She whispered harshly.

"It slipped! And then she admitted to loving me too, so yeah…" Maite sighed, and many, many, MANY lectures later, they dropped the conversation. _I'm glad I left out my promise to Daisypaw, Maite defiantly would have ripped off my head!_ Once every cat was seated at the gathering place, and Foxstar sat on the leader's rock, the gathering began.

"Well since we are only one clan, we share news between each other," she said cheerfully. Clawstrike smiled and walked up to where Foxstar was sitting, she jumped down, letting Clawstrike take her place.

"I just wanted to say that I really like living in a clan, and I think that Timberpaw has been doing very well in his apprenticeship. I think that he will become an excellent warrior soon," he smiled. Timberpaw nodded, and winked at Maite, who blushed. Vista heard Stormpaw snicker and secretly wrap his tail around her waist, taunting Timberpaw. _Oh Starclan._ Once every cat was finished sharing news, Pouncer and Keeper appeared.

 _ **I forgot to mention that I changed the gathering place to inside of Starpounce, so that Starclan cats can meet with them… sorry!**_

Foxstar smiled at her friends, and let them introduce themselves. Pouncer took the stage, and swaggered around everyone. "Hello all of your beauties! I'm Pouncer and this is my mate Keeper." We are from Starclan, hence the beautiful starts on my fur," he flashed his signature smile, and Keeper kicked him. She huffed. "Sorry baby. Anyway, we won't always appear for your gatherings, but this time we did. We just wanted to say that we don't have enough information to announce leader and deputy. Once all of your apprentices are named, we will tell you which cat is worthy to be leader and deputy," he sais embarrassed. "We apologize!"

Clawstrike snickered, and Briarshine smacked him. He grumbled but sat back down. _Looks like we have to wait a little longer for our leader and deputy!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! Ok don't be mad, but I'm skipping forward to the day before where our apprentices are being named warriors. Nothing had happened that's important, just sightings of strange cats that quickly dart away. Vitapool is coming closer to regaining her memories everyday, and we are about to meet some new visitors! Be excited my loves, next chapter I will announce the leader and deputy, and then on Sunday a special valentine's day chapter will appear. I'm only posting one tonight, one or two tomorrow, and as many as I can on Sunday. Love y'all!**_

 _ **Vista's POV…**_

 _So many moons have passed. So far I've seen Sila and Regnantstorm fall in love more and more, and Sila even became close friends with Zeldablaze! Timberpaw and Stormpaw are still both trying to make Maite fall in love with them, and Daisypaw and I are falling in love more. Life as become very confusing for Memoryclan, not to mention Foxstar freaking out about the possibility of being a warrior again._

Vista snorted and focused on herbs. Briarshine, who had just found out she was expecting, smiled in delight. Bumblecloud's kits had even become apprentices. Snowpaw, Mudpaw, Wishpaw, and Lightningpaw. Emberwing was promised Mudpaw, Wolftail took Snowpaw, Grayfur took Wishpaw, and Juniperfrost took Lightningpaw. _What a happy clan we've become, Vitapool has almost all of her memories, but there is a tiny gap where something should be._ Vitapool smiled at him.

"Vista I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you hold onto your name for special purposes, but as a medicine cat, I am required to give you a knew name. Would you like to keep the name Vista, or should I give you a new name? It's your choice my dear," she said, smiling with delight. _Think Vista. I think that mom and dad would want Maite, Sila and I to have new names. Mom nor dad ever had the chance, so it's only fair for us to make the right choices!_

"Vitapool, I just want to thank you. You are like my second mother, because mine is in Starclan, and I just wanted to thank you." Vitapool's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness. She pulled him in for an embrace, his black fur colliding with her white fur. Vista had grown into a fine, handsome and strong tom with muscles bulging beneath his fur. Vitapool's petite figure snuggled him. _Oh Vitapool. I hope your memories come back, you deserve them. You have the kindest heart I've ever known._ He licked her forehead and walked out of the medicine cat den to get some prey.

He ran into Zeldablaze. She turned around, eyes blazing with fury. "Hey watch where you're going you good for nothing s-" she stopped herself when she saw it was Vista. "Sorry Vista, natural instinct. Zeldablaze brushed off her fur as Vista laughed.

"It's ok Zeldablaze. Where's Sila?" Zeldablaze rolled her eyes at the mention of her newly found friend.

"She's probably getting nasty with my brother somewhere," she snickered. _Oh Zeldablaze. She's nasty! She's going to regret that one day!_ Vista wrinkled his noise in disgust as he walked away. He could hear Zeldablaze's mocking laughter as he stormed off to find Sila. He finally found her sitting in the grass, trying to kill a butterfly. _She's still a kit at heart._ Vista smiled and swatted her paw away. Sila had grown into a beautiful young she-cat, the stars on her fur still glittered and her eyes were as vibrant as ever. Sila's fur had grown long and her muscles had grown big under her pelt. Sila was the best fighter in Memoryclan, besides Regnantstorm and Zeldablaze, but they had been fighting since they were young.

Sila snorted and turned to face her brother. "What do you want, I was in the middle of practicing my moves," she snorted and smacked him lightly on his cheek. Vista reeled back and tackled her. Sila screamed slightly and pawed at his shoulder, not trying to hurt her brother.

"I just wanted to say that we should change our names, because mom and dad would like it," he replied silently. Sila stopped mid-swipe.

"W-What did you just say?! We made a pack to never change our names," Sila was fuming, and trying very hard not to hit her brother. Suddenly Maite, as beautiful if not more beautiful, walked over to join their conversation. Sila pointed at Vista with disgust. "This jerk wants us to change our names tomorrow!" Maite shrugged.

"Dear sister, I had a dream with mother and father last night and they persuaded me to change my name, for their sake. Sila, they never had this chance and they want us to e apart of it," she said calmly. After a few minutes of angrily staring, Sila nodded her head numbly.

"Just because we have to, doesn't mean o have to like it," she stormed off, running out of camp, no doubt to train more.

Vista and Maite looked at each other sadly, and nuzzled each other. "I have to see to Vitapool, I love you big sister," he said. Maite purred and licked his cheek. She mouthed _I love you too_ and she ran off the join Petalpaw on a hunting patrol. Vista smiled at his beautiful, and kind sister and walked back to the main clearing of camp. He saw Foxstar standing with a large group of strange cats. _Who are they?!_

He ran over to Vitapool, who looked like she wanted to faint. He rushed over to her side as her legs gave away from under her. He scoped her up, and watched as the light gray and white tabby tom started at him. The the fiery ginger she-cat next to him, snuggled closer to the tom, as if to signify that he was hers. _Strange._

Besides the couple, Vista saw a fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, a gray, cream, and calico she-cat, a fluffy black tom with a white spot shaped like a star on his chest, and a small black she-cat. _What an odd bunch, and that ginger she-cat's belly looks like she's about to burst! I should help her, and that small black she-cat! So small and fragile!_

He looked at Vitapool, who was now crying. Vitapool, Vitapool what's wrong?!" She quivered in fear.

"I k-know him, they gray and white tom, h-he used to be my mate," Vitapool whispered sacredly. He embraced her, and wrapped her tail around her waist.

"I-It's ok Vitapool. Everything will be ok, and maybe that ginger she-cat is only a friend?" Vitapool shook, officially angry.

"No! I remember everything now! He's my mate, a-and his n-name is N-Nabu!" She whispered angrily in his ear. He flinched, carrying her to the medicine cat den. _This will only get worst, and she still has to name me tonight! Hopefully she'll be ok, my poor Vitapool…_

 _ **OK if you haven't already guessed it, you guys get to pick out names for Petalpaw, Maite, Sila, Timberpaw, Vista, Stormpaw, and Daisypaw. Please enter, and I'll give you recognition. To be fair, anyone can submit as many names as the want for each character, but no matter how many each person makes up, I will only choose two per person to give everyone a chance. Thanks for understanding!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Hey babes! I'll give the name creators recognition at the end, enjoy this special, 1000+ views for Whisking Shadows! I feel very blessed that I was gifted with such awesome readers! Love all of you and thanks for accompanying me on my writing adventure! Not over yet! I will be switching POV's during this VERY long chapter! Love you guys!**_

 _ **Vista's POV…**_

Vista picked Vitapool up because she had crashed to the grass when her eyes connected with the strange tom's. _Poor Vitapool, her mate has another she-cat!_ Vista felt a growl at the bottom of his throat. He felt hatred towards any cat that hurt Vitapool. He cast a cold glare at the tom, who squirmed uncomfortable under Vista's cold, midnight blue eyes. He lifted up Vitapool and carried her to the medicine cat den. She was shaking by the time he laid her in her nest.

"H-He doesn't love me anymore," she wailed, the den drowning out her wail.

"Vitapool it's ok. He isn't worth your love if he left you!" Vista desperately tried to keep his voice low, when he really wanted to roar. She nodded numbly.

She smoothed down her fur. "Let's go my dear. Time to give you your new name" she said confidently, trying her best to erase all the sadness. _It's time, and I'm ready!_ Vista nodded and followed her out of camp. He whispered _Time for my new name_ at Maite and Sila. They nodded and kept chatting. Vitapool led him to Starpounce, eager to give him his new name.

After a few minutes of climbing slippery rocks, they finally made it to Starpounce. Vista shook with excitement as if he were a little kit again. "Vista, although I wasn't born into a clan, I know that I have made the right choice of becoming a medicine cat, and I received a wonderful apprentice. We may not be able to receive your name in front of other cats, but you have me, and that's all that I care about." She winked at him. "Vista do you promise to hold the medicine cat code, and forever care for your clan mates, and put their needs before their own?"

Vista nodded. "Yes Vitapool, I am." She smiled at him.

"Very well. Vista from this day till your last breath, you will be known as Leafshade!" _Whiskershadow._ Vista mouthed his new name, admiring it. _Whiskershadow is my new name, my new name! I love it!_

"Thank you Vitapool, I absolutely love my new name," he whispered. She smiled at licked his cheek. "Now I fall asleep in the moonlight, waiting for Starclan." She nodded and lied down next to him, bathing in the moonlight. He settled down next to her, smiling as Starclan came to him.

Whiskershadow was greeted by Pouncer instead of Keeper, not that he didn't mind, he loved his father. "Hey dad!" Whiskershadow ran to his father, and nuzzled his neck.

"Hello my son! Long time no see," he snickered. Whiskershadow smacked him lightly with his tail. Pouncer pretended to die and fall over. _Oh dad, I wonder if mom would have made this earlier!_ "Anyway Vis-Whiskershadow, I'm very proud of you. You've become a wonderful medicine cat, and I know that you love Daisypaw." Whiskershadow's heart froze with fear. "It's ok, but you're a medicine cat, please remember that." Whiskershadow nodded numbly.

"Dad, I love her. My love for her will not get in the way of my destiny!" Whiskershadow sighed, feeling guilty for raising his voice at his father. Pouncer had a hurt look in his eyes. "Dad I'm so sorry," Whiskershadow nuzzled his father, and eventually Pouncer purred.

"It's alright my son, I once fell in love, but it didn't work out. I met your mother here, in Starclan, and I knew we were meant to be, even though she had second thoughts. We eventually fell in love together and you and your sisters were born. One more thing before you go, tomorrow is a gathering, so be prepared to learn about your new leader and deputy. One more thing my son, there will never be more than one clan, only Memoryclan will stand, but trouble is in your future," Pouncer held his nose to Whiskershadow's forehead, and the dream ended as quickly as it had begun.

Whiskershadow woke up to Vitapool pacing around Starpounce. He could hear her mumbling. "I saw Nabu in my dream! He was with that ginger b-" Whiskershadow pushed her down gently and paced his paws on her chest.

"Vitapool! This tom is nothing but trouble to you! I care about you too mush to see you hurt, please, just please stop for me, please? I love you too mush to see hurt, you are basically my mother, and I hate to see my family hurt," he whispered. Vitapool nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. He let her ride on his back and carried her back to camp. "Time to see our clan mates become warrior, leaders, and deputies!" Vitapool giggled as Whiskershadow carried her to camp.

 _ **After many cleaning pelts and a few hours later…**_

Foxstar yowled, signifying the ceremony. Whiskershadow was grooming his let s Sila ran into his den. Vitapool was sitting under a tree, glaring at Nabu. "Time to go V-Whiskershadow! I'm about to be a warrior!" Whiskershadow laughed, and smiled as she still tried to get used to saying Whiskershadow instead of Vista.

"Time to go Miss. New Warrior!" She licked her forehead and led her to where Petalpaw, Stormpaw, Timberpaw, Daisypaw, and Maite were waiting. He mouthed I love you to Daisypaw, who mouthed it back. Whiskershadow felt his heart race, and he forced himself to breathe. Once every cat was seated and anxious, Foxstar began the ceremony.

"I would first like to apologize to Nabu, Spark, Baby, Star, Zippy, and Katniss. You all will receive your warrior names soon, but when our new leader is announced tomorrow." Everyone smiled, and Spark cast her paw over Nabu's. He heard Vitapool snarl quietly as the ceremony continued. "Anyway, Clawstrike, Bumblecloud, Briarshine, Zeldablaze, and Regnantstorm. Are all of your apprentices ready to become warriors?" They all nodded and confidently said yes, Zeldablaze casting a teasing look towards Sila. "Are all of you ready to become warriors, and uphold the warrior code?" Sila and Daisypaw screamed a yes, and the rest of them said yes confidently.

Foxstar smiled. "Sila from this day forward you will be known as Moonfire for your fierceness and determination." They completed the warrior cat ritual and Moonfire stepped back. "Maite, you will be known as Skyflower for your gentleness, love, and innocence, but still fierce." They also completed the ritual and Foxstar winked at Skyflower. "Timberpaw, you are brave and loyal, and your new name will be Timberfrost." Completing the ritual, Foxstar licked his forehead, and whispered stay strong my dear. "Daisypaw my daughter, you will be known as Daisymist for your beautiful pelt and misty eyes that are always full of love and sweetness." She placed her nose on Daisymist's forehead, and brought up Stormpaw. "Ah our new member. Stormpaw you are smart and cunning, you deserve the name Stormwind," she smiled at the handsome young warrior and completed the ritual. Finally, it was Petalpaw's turn to become a warrior. "Petalpaw you are sweet and spicy, and you deserve a name as beautiful as yourself. That's why will be known as Petalheart! I would like to conclude that your handsome and smart medicine cat, Vista, is now Whiskershadow!"

"Moonfire, Skyflower, Timberfrost, Daisymist, Stormwind, Petalheart, Whiskershadow!" Their clan-mates happy cried rang out through Memoryclan's camp walls, and smiling, he walked over to Daisymist.

"I believe I owe someone a special surprise." He smiled at Daisymist and pulled her close to him, licking her cheek and forehead. He led her to their favorite spot outside of camp, the willow tree. His father's words were ringing in his head as he looked in here beautiful eyes. "I love you Daisymist, my sun, moon, and star." He pounced on top of her, touching noses with her, smiling.

"I love you too Whiskershadow," she said rolling her tongue when she said his new name. _I love her too much to regret this later on._

 _ **Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took so long! Anyway, Keeper chose Petalheart and Stormwind. Fox chose Timberfrost and Daisymist, but we both chose Whiskershadow. And Starpool2 chose Skyflower and Moonfire. She originally wanted Sila to be named Skypounce, but I changed it, sorry! She also wanted to call Maite Moonflower, but I couldn't do that because Bluestar's mother is named Moonflower. But I can make it up to you Starpool2 by letting you choose Nabu and Sparks' warrior names! -Majesty**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **Hey Ashes, hoped you guys liked that special chapter, so now enjoy this Valentines chapter! I will also announce the leader and deputy! I know the suspense was killing you guys! I'm incredibly evil. (EVIL LAUGH) Now, please enjoy this special chapter, and I'll try to post at least two more after this one. And before I go, you will see Skyflower's future with Stormwind, and then Timberfrost. Each is filled with love and heart ache, so that means that you Ashes get to choose the tom Skyflower ends up with, and please choose wisely. It will be a bote, so the most voted wins! Ciao Ashes! –Majesty**_

 _ **Oops! Forgot to mention told in Skyflower's POV…**_

Skyflower slept in her new warrior's nest, snuggled close to Moonfire. _I can't believe we're warriors!_ Skyflower found herself in Starpounce with her mother, Stormwind, and Timberfrost. "G-Guys what's going on?" She felt nervous suddenly.

Keeper walked up to her, and led Skyflower to a quite patch of grass while the toms shifted behind them. "My sweet daughter, your gift is love, as you knew. Now tonight, you choose see your destiny, and then you choose on the night of the full moon. "Keeper nuzzled her daughter, who stated to silently cry.

"Why tonight mother? I love both of them so much, I can't choose one of them and hurt the other!" Keeper silenced her and snuggled her. Skyflower buried her face in her mother's fur and cried. _I can't hurt them! I-I just love all of them, a-and I can't hurt any of them._ Keeper led her two Stormwind.

"I love you Skyflower, and you deserve your true love. So, you and Stormwind will see into your future together, and then you and Timberfrost. Each is filled with rocky sadness and love." Suddenly on command, Whiskershadow appeared.

"You guys ready to see your future?" His voice was shaking, and that meant he was nervous for Skyflower. _I can do this, I need to!_ _I need to find my true love so I don't end up hurting anyone!_ Maite nodded and put her paw on Stormwind's, and waited for Whiskershadow to do his magic. Whiskershadow sighed sadly and looked into their eyes, he stood strong but Skyflower felt her body shiver as new images entered her mind. She cried out and was engulfed in memories.

She was in MemoryLand, or her spirit was. She walked into to camp to find her future self in the nursery with Stormwind. He was crouched over a liter of 2 tiny kits, both beautiful in their own ways. She stared in awe as Timberfrost came in, love filling his gaze with Spark. His tail was intertwined with hers and he smiled at Skyflower. The sight of him with another she-cat made her heart shrivel.

She focused her attention to Sparks' big belly. _She's expecting again?! B-But I thought she was Nabu's mate?!_ Skyflower held in her tears and looked at her "maybe future kits." A little she-cat with stormy gray fur with white splashes. The little tom was white with dark gray ears and paws. _They're incredible gorgeous!_ She looked where her "future self" was talking with "future Stormwind"

"My love, they're beautiful and I never want to see them hurt." He smiled at her, and licked her forehead. _This isn't so bad? This is beautiful, despite Timberfrost and his preggers mate!_ Skyflower grunted and was soon thrust into a new memory.

In this memory, she was younger, it was the gathering after her warrior ceremony. _The one for tomorrow!_ She was sitting with Timberfrost and Moonfire and the gathering was going as usual. Timberfrost suddenly brought his nose to Skyflower's and embraced her. Skyflower saw herself melting into his embrace, until Stormwind leapt up on the leader's rock, and yowled.

"Skyflower! I know that Timberfrost feelings for you, but I just wanted to say… that I love you! You are my sun, my moon, and my brightest star! Please Skyflower, I know that you and Timberfrost have been best friend's forever, but I fell in love with you when I met you! I love you Skyflower, and I know that you love me too!" Skyflower's heart sped up. _T-That was so romantic! Maybe I really do love him?_

Skyflower's future self walked up to Stormwind and touched noses with him. "I do love you Stormwind, I really do," she whispered. Real Skyflower saw Timberfrost had tears in his eyes. _Poor Timberfrost, but he will have Spark. It's not like he'll grieve too long._ Skyflower's thoughts were bitter because she knew that she loved both of the toms.

Her next and last memory entered her mind. She was in the elder's den, Stormwind wasn't there. _Where is he?!_ She looked around for him, and then saw Petalheart. Her belly was heavy with kits, even though she was getting a little old. _She must have expected kits on accident._ She was sitting with Mudpaw, looking older and strong. Petalheart was whispering something to him, her tone full of sadness. "I can't believe Stormwind died, and just over that battle. He was so brave and fierce, just to save his beautiful mate." Petalheart was now crying. "He died to protect his mate! And now Skyflower won't hardly ever leave the elder's den!"

 _I never leave the elder's den? Stormwind died?! NO!_ Sky flower found her self crying, over something that might never happen, but she never wanted to see Stormwind die, ever! Skyflower was soon, back in Starclan. She collapsed to the ground in a heap of sadness. Stormwind bent down to pick her up, but instead he snuggled her. "It's ok my love, please tell me you saw what I saw," he whispered nervously. She nodded and buried her face in her neck. "If you do choose me, I'll love you for a long as I stay with you."

Suddenly he disappeared, and was replaced with Timberfrost. He lifted up her chin, and licked her forehead. "Whiskershadow showed me my memories so that you wouldn't be in more pain," he whispered protectively.

"W-What happened?" He looked into her eyes, and snuggled her real close.

"It was beautiful and scary at the same time. I declared my love to you at the gathering, but secretly not boldly. You said you loved me. In my next memory you were in the medicine cat den, crying." Timberfrost's voice chocked up. "W-Whiskershadow said that you were expecting kits, but something was going to h-happen. Then you were giving birth, and I was there with you. We had a son, and Stormwind never took a mate, but he was like an uncle to our son. The next few days, our clan was battle training for something, a-and then the battle happened, to close to camp. T-They took our son, but w-we never got him back!" Timberfrost broke down into sobs, as did Skyflower.

"T-Timberfrost, w-we lost o-our s-son?" He held her close.

"Maybe we had another litter but I never saw, my next memory was us in the elder's den, together. You were basking in the sunlight and I was admiring you. Stormwind w-was g-gone, but his sister was expecting. You and I finally settled down in the grass, happy." He was smiling sadly. _Both of these futures can stink, but they are filled with so much love!_

She licked Timberfrost's forehead. "No matter what happens, we will always stay best friends," she vowed. He smiled, and then the dream ended.

She woke up, sharing a glance with Timberfrost and Stormwind. Moonfire poked her. "Hey mouse-face, tell me why you smiling?!" She tried to talk tough, but inside Skyflower knew Sila-Moonfire was over the moon with Regnantstorm. Skyflower raised an eyebrow at her belly, and she knew that Moonfire would be expecting his kits one day. Moonfire pounced on her sister. "You still know I can never be beaten in battle, lovey-dovey weirdo!" Moonfire licked her sister's face. "By the way, I think our brother has been naughty lately," she arched her eyebrow and Skyflower swatted her.

"You are a nasty mouse, stop it! It's time to go on our first patrol as warriors!"

 _ **Many hours later and many more hours of Skyflower making sure everyone looked presentable…**_

They were on their way to Starpounce, excided for the gathering. Skyflower's stomach was in knots over anxiety. _I can't believe that I'm about to find my true love! I'm nervous and terrified._

Foxstar jumped onto the leader's rock. "This is probably my last time addressing Memoryclan as a leader maybe forever. But, I'm extremely happy that I was able to chaperone for Memoryclan, and very excited that I get to be a warrior again with my true love, Wolftail," Foxstar smiled at him, and we waved around his paw. "I know Starclan will choose wisely for leader, and on that note, you may all call me Foxflame!"

All od their clan mates chanted Foxflame as if she were a new warrior again. Suddenly, Pouncer and Keeper were standing on the leader's rock. "Move I need more space!" Keeper pushed Pouncer off the rock to clear more room for herself. "Now we will name our new leader, and I will give him or her 5 lives, and Pouncer will give him or her 4!"

"Why can't I give 5 lives! I want to give him or her 5 lives!" Keeper sighed.

"Pouncer shush before you ruin it! We can give the ninth life TOGETHER!" Pouncer huffed and pouted on the rock. "Briarshine, please come up here."

Briarshine started in awe as her mate Clawstrike pushed her up there. "Time to go," he whispered happily. Briarshine nodded and walked up to Keeper.

"Briarshine you are sweet and smart and you show all the potential to lead Memoryclan. Now come to receive your 9 lives. But before I give you your lives, Foxflame? Since you have only one life left, I will give you one more of patience, for you have led Memoryclan well, in wait for Briarshine." Keeper walked over to Foxflame and touched noses with her. Foxflame gathered herself and sat bac down next to her mate and sister.

"Briarshine, I give you a life of Love." Keeper touched noses with her. Briarshine collapsed in pain and Clawstrike tried to run to he, but Pouncer hushed him. "Another life for Patience, Endurance, and Swiftness." Keeper touched noses with her three more times, each time Briarshine staggering less for each life.

Pouncer soon replaced Keeper and stood on the rock proudly. "Briarshine I give you a life of Love, Kindness, Strength, and Family, cherish them my dear." He touched her nose 4 times. Finally, Keeper and Pounce stood together. "Together we give you a life of Wisdom, for you will need it when dark times cover Memoryclan!" Keeper touched noses with her, then she and Pounce disappeared to Starclan.

"Briarstar! Briarstar! Briarstar!" Their happy clan mates cried out their new leader's name in happy cheers. Briarstar adjusted herself on the rock for one final announcement.

"Now I choose a deputy and I will name our new warriors at camp, tomorrow at sunrise. Zeldablaze, will you serve Memoryclan as deputy and stand by me?" Zeldablaze stood there in shock.

"I-I do Briarstar!" Everyone chanted her name and congratulated Briarstar and Zeldablaze.

"I have something to say!" Skyflower gasped when she recognized the tom the sprang on the leader's rock! _I-It's…_

 _ **Now you guys choose the tom that's announcing this very special announcement of love to Skyflower! Hope you guys liked this chapter guys!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **So I fixed the Briarshine life problem. I accidentally gave her two lives of Love, so I changed one to Leader and kept the other Love one. So turns out a certain tom one the mate contest! Keep reading to find out who won! –Majesty**_

 _ **TOLD IN SKYFLOWER'S POV…**_

Skyflower stood in awe as Timberfrost leapt on the leader's rock, love filled his eyes. He winked at Skyflower. _This wasn't how the future was supposed to go, but I guess we are masters of our own destinies!_ She felt her heart race with love as Timberfrost stood in front of their clan-mates startled faces. "I want to say something to all of you! I-I just want to say that Skyflower, you're so important to me and I-I love you! We've been best friends since we were kits, and I've loved you since. The moment I saw you, I knew I wantedyou to be mine. Skyflower, basically I'm asking you if you'll be my mate?"

She walked up to him, but half way to her beloved, Stormwind pulled her close to him. "Listen Skyflower, I love you so much, but I know that you will always love him," he whispered sadly. "I'm not going to leave, because I love you to much to leave you. Just please, promise me he is the one for you, and that you will be happy." She nodded, and he smiled. Stormwind rubbed his nose to hers and nuzzled her neck. "I can't wait to be an uncle, these beauties will love me," he snickered. _He knows! Not even Timberfrost knows that he'll be a father yet! I'm too young for this!_

Skyflower smiled at him and walked up to Timberfrost. "I love you Timberfrost, and I can't wait to start a family with you." She touched noses with her as their clan-mates cheered happily. Skyflower cast a quick glance towards Stormwind, who was making his way back to camp, tail dragging on the smooth stone. Skyflower felt a ping of guilt but pushed it down, she loves Timberfrost.

Later that night, Skyflower snuggled close to Timberfrost, until Whiskershadow woke her. "Come with me please… I need you," he whispered nervously. Skyflower nodded and carefully walked around her sleeping mate. She followed Whiskershadow out of camp, right under the willow tree. She sat her worried brother down, and made him speak. "Oh Starclan, Skyflower I made a big mistake! I ugh, you know, with Daisymist and…" Skyflower gasped.

"Why Whiskershadow?! You know where your heart lies, on the path of a medicine cat! Why, why would you do this?! What if she ever expects kits?!" Whiskershadow shrunk back. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Whiskershadow, I think… ugh never mind." He nodded and nuzzled her.

"Thank you big sister. Thank you for being supportive, unlike Moonfire would be! She would be all "How could you be so stupid you are a weird mouse-face!" he said mimicking Moonfire. Skyflower laughed and nudged him.

"I need to sleep, so goodbye!" He snickered and led her to camp. She walked past Stormwind, who was on guard. She nodded at him, and he smiled at her. He mouthed I love you to her, and focused on guarding. Skyflower walked into the den where her clan mates were still sleeping. She smiled at him, love filled her eyes. She snuggled close to him, and he barley opened one eye and smiled.

"I love you my flower, never forget that," he whispered, love and happiness filled his tone. She smiled and licked his cheek.

"I love you too baby," she said giddily. He was already asleep, but Skyflower still played with his paw, twirling her paw into his paw. _This is love. Knowing that I can rely on him, and I know that he loves me. Oh Timberfrost, I can't believe the kits that I'm carrying might leave us, I-I just can't do this if they have to leave me._ Skyflower felt the tear fall from her cheek onto Timberfrost's paw. He twitched him paw as he knew a tear was his paw. Skyflower laughed quietly and licked the tear off his paw. He grunted in annoyance and wrinkled up his nose. She felt in the laughter and settled down to sleep.

In her dream, all she heard was Pouncer calling for her. "Skyflower! You made the right choice! But look for Stormwind, trouble is stirring and he's caught in the middle!" Her heart felt as heavy as a rock when she heard the news.

"Daddy? Please, tell me what to do! I can't loose Stormwind! He's one of my closest friends, please tell me I can help him!" Skyflower woke up with a start, her throat hoarse from yelling. She started to tug on Timberfrost's fur. "Wake up baby! Stormwind is in trouble!" He got up, rapidly blinking away the drowsiness. He looked at her confused. "My father warned me, and I trust my father more that anything!" He nodded and followed her running towards the camp entrance.

Skyflower nearly fainted when she saw a pool of blood. _What the Starclan is this?!_ Trying to stay calm, she followed the trail of blood, leading towards the waterfall. "Stormwind!" She ran over to Stormwind's body lying near the pond the waterfall flowed into. When she came close to him, she saw the wound on his back. She cried out as Whiskershadow appeared by her side.

He moved her to the side, and traced his paw over the small cuts and bruises over Stormwind's body. Eventually, Stormwind was cleaned up, but the gash on his back was going to be a huge scar on his back. He opened his eyes and looked into Skyflower's. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled as he closed his eyes slightly. "What happened, who did this to you?" Skyflower's tone was quiet and gentle, but full of rage on the inside.

"Oh, well I saw a dark brown shadow, I think a tom. He walked over to me and asked where Foxflame was. I told him to leave but he barged into camp. I grabbed her pelt and pulled him out, I think I cut him bad because his blood stated pooling. He scarred my back and bolted away. I tried to wash off near the pond, but I fell asleep in exhaustion," he sounded angry that he let the tom get away.

"You're alive and that's all that matters." He smiled and feel back asleep. He was in the medicine cat den, so Skyflower walked out to see Timberfrost smiling. "He's going to be ok," she smiled. He sighed thankfully.

"Come on, lets join Zeldablaze's patrol as mates!" She smiled and let him lead her into the forest, their tails intertwined together.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this special chapter! I had fun writing it for team TimberFlower/ SkyFrost! Poor Stormwind, but he's gonna be an uncle! Kind of, since they aren't siblings, but family doesn't always have to be blood, remember that! Ciao! -Majesty**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **YUP! Timber X flower has sailed! I hope you guys are happy, because I am! We have al of of drama stirring in this chapter! Oh and I think I did pretty good with Zeldablaze and Briarstar. I chose Briarstar because she's sweet, gentle, and most of all she's fair. Zeldablaze became deputy because she's determined, brave, and would do anything for family. So this chapter is told in Vitapool's POV, just to stir some drama! –Majesty**_

Vitapool walked out of camp to collect some poopy seeds. _Stupid apprentices training to rough, they really need to learn how to take it easy._ Vitapool squealed excitedly when she saw the poppy flowers. She grabbed the flower head, and shook it lightly until several small, black seeds fell into her paw. _Yes! Now Snowpaw can go to sleep easy!_

Vitapool walked back into the medicine cat den where little Snowpaw was waiting. She was 10 moons old, but still quite small. "Hello dear, how's that tail?"

She moved her tail over to Vitapool to examine it. "It hurts," she whimpered. "I stepped and tripped on it when I was training. Is it broken?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

Vitapool laughed gently. "Oh sweetheart no! It's just missing a little fur, probably from your claws, and has a small cut. "I'm going to put burdock root on the cut so it doesn't get infected, and then you'll take a single poppy seed so that you can heal before the evening border patrol." Snowpaw nodded and waited of Vitapool. Vitapool chewed up a small amount of burdock root and rubbed it on the tail's cut, and then gave the apprentice a single black seed. "Now go back to the apprentice den, then I'll wake you!" Snowpaw nodded and nuzzled Vitapool.

"Thanks Vitapool! You and Whiskershadow are the best medicine cats ever!" She licked up the seed and ran over to the den. Vitapool smiled when she heard her compliment. Whiskershadow walked into the den, jaws full of herbs. Vitapool jumped up and down giddily at the sight of fresh herbs.

"You're excited, what about?" His husky and gentle voice always soothed Vitapool. She loved Whiskershadow like a son, which was the closest she would get to having a family. Then, the thought of Nabu crossed her mind, he was lying in the sun with his pregnant mate. He would always cast glances at Vitapool, which caused her heart to flutter. _I still love Nabu and I know he loves me, but Spark will always be in the way._ She sighed and licked Whiskershadow's cheek.

"Nothing my dear. Have you met Baby, Katniss, Zippy, and Star yet?" He nodded.

"Yeah, they're a sweet bunch. Baby and Star are mates, and then their kits are Katniss and Zippy. I'm pretty sure Zippy is only 3 moons old, but Katniss is around 14 moons old, old enough to be a warrior." She nodded at the sight of their perfect, cute little family.

"Well I've been to preoccupied with work to meet them, so I'm going to meet them now. If Snowpaw comes back in, inspect her tail. I trust you would know what to do," she replied quickly. Whiskershadow nodded and focused on the new herbs. "See you in a minute!" He grunted an ok, his jaws still full of raspberry leaves.

Vitapool entered the nursery where Baby was lying with Zippy, and Star was by her side. "Oh hey Vitapool!" Zippy said running up to her. Vitapool lied down and Zippy jumped up on her flank. "Guess what guess what guess what?!" Vitapool tilted her head.

"What is it cutie?" Zippy was shaking with excitement. Star and Baby laughed.

"Briarstar said that we get our names right now! I'm only a kit, but I think she's going to call me Zipkit! Or maybe Beautifulkit!" Star smiled and lifted his daughter off of Vitapool.

"Actually I was talking to Briarstar, and see said your name would be Runningkit!" Zippy squealed happily and dashed around the nursery. Baby walked up to Vitapool and smiled.

"Thank you, Zippy sure does seem happy because of you. She's very determined that you two are best friends." Baby smiled, and Vitapool winked. Suddenly, Briarstar yowled, meaning the warrior ceremony is about to begin. "Time to go!" 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the ledge!" Briarstar walked up the rock pile to the ledge with Katniss, Star, Zippy, Nabu, Baby, and big bellied Spark. "Katniss, Nabu, Star, Baby, and Spark. Do all 5 of you swear to follow and learn the warrior code?"

"Yes!" They cried, not a hint of uncertainty in their voices. Briarstar smiled.

"Baby, you will now be known as Berryfoot for your fierce determination and speed." Briarstar placed her tail on Berryfoot's shoulder, and Berryfoot licked her shoulder. Berryfoot jumped off the ledge to sit with her clan-mates. "Star, you will now be known as Thornlight for your heart is a pure as light, but your claws as sharp as thorns." They also completed the ritual and Thornlight jumped down to his mate. "Katniss, your name will represent your agility and kindness, you are now Featherpounce." Again, they completed the ritual, and Featherpounce joined her parents, who were grinning very widely. "Nabu, you are a loyal and strong warrior. Your new name is Galeclaw. Spark, you are also brave, sweet, and determined. Your new name is Sparkheart." Both cats completed their ritual and sat back with their clan-mates. Just when Briarstar was about to start the chant, Zippy poked her belly lightly.

"Hey what about me?!" Briarstar chuckled and looked apologetically at Zippy.

"My apologies sweetie. Zippy although you are still a kit and you have two more moons till apprenticeship, you will be given a new name. Zippy do you promise to stay a loyal and adorable kit until you become an apprentice?" Zippy nodded and bounced happily. "Then until you become an apprentice, you will be known as Runningkit, for your courageous heart and speedy personality!" Briarstar kneeled so Zippy could touch her shoulder.

"Runningkit, Sparkheart, Galeclaw, Featherpounce, Thornlight, Berryfoot!" All of Memoryclan cried out happily. They all beamed happily as their clan-mates cheered for them. Vitapool was suddenly pushed into a corner out of side from their clan-mates by Galeclaw.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing?!" Vitapool tried to stay confident, but just his presence sent her heart fluttering.

"I couldn't stand ignoring you anymore Natsu." She flinched as he said her past name.

"My name is Vitapool, please call me that," she said calmly.

He nodded and looked into her eyes. "Are your memories back?" She nodded. _I remember everything now!_ "That's wonderful, I still remember _us._ " Vitapool flinched when he said that. "Na-Vitapool, I still love you," he whimpered.

"I _loved_ you too Galeclaw, but now you have Sparkheart, with future little ones coming. Please, forget all of the feelings we shared for each other, but please you have a family now." Vitapool couldn't stop her voice from shaking with grief. She wanted Galeclaw to be hers, but knew he had a family.

"Vitapool I will never love her like I love you! I thought about you all the time, your confused and scared look when you saw me. That shattered me! I know Sparkheart loves me, and I love her, but I will never love anyone like I love you!" He brought his nose to hers, and for a brief moment she melted into his embrace, then pushed him away.

"You can't do this! I'm a medicine cat, and you have a mate and future kits. I love you Galeclaw, but stay with your family." She licked his forehead goodbye, and walked away.

"I knew you would never love me again. After everything I've been through, you would never know. Because love means nothing to you!" Vitapool was fuming. _I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?! I've only had to live through it when you came here!_ Tears falling down her face, Vitapool ran towards Galeclaw, and smashed her nose against his, and embraced him.

"I don't know what love is? I know that I love you, so stop with the accusations!" He snickered and pounced on her, pinning her down with his paws.

"I knew you still loved mw," he whispered and then licked her cheek.

 _ **Dang, is it getting hot in here?! Or is it just them!? Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter, bye! -Majesty**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **Can't believe we're already on chapter 24! Chapter 25 will special because it's kind of a milestone! I've already been thinking of secret facts to post at the end of Whisking Shadows! Also we still do need to find some one to do a Bloodlines/ Whisking Shadows MAP. Please one of my beautiful Ashes, find me an animator! Well on with the chapter told in Whiskershadow's POV…**_

Whiskershadow walked over to Moonfire, who was sitting with Regnantstorm by the prey-pile. "Hey Moonfire, Regnantstorm."

"Oh hey Whiskershadow! What's going on?" Regnantstorm asked happily. He wouldn't take his eyes of Moonfire.

"Stop staring at me, I know I'm beautiful!" She shot back. They all laughed and Moonfire snuggled closer to her mate. Her black and white fur smashed with his dark gray fur. Whiskershadow snorted at them. "Oh shut up baby brother, everyone knows that you like Daisymist!" Regnantstorm placed his tail over her mouth, but she bit it. "Now I have your fur in my mouth! You are a stupid dung brain!"

"Ok well I hope I'm not interrupting anything here, but I have a situation!" They both looked at him. "I haven't seen Vitapool since last night!"

"She's a big girl, stop stressing! She'll be fine you wimp!" Regnantstorm sighed and swatted Moonfire.

"Starclan, you're meaner than Zeldablaze! I shouldn't say that, since she's deputy she'll give me a bad job now. Memoryclan will be in danger if she becomes leader," he joked. Moonfire smacked him, hard. He cried out in pain. "You are such a b-" She shot him the death glare before he could say anything else.

Whiskershadow sighed. "You two are so useless it's sad." He walked away chuckling. He saw Skyflower lying next to Timberfrost, a small bump forming at her belly. _Already?! Starclan that she-cat must really love him._ "Skyflower, come into my den for a minute!" She nodded and walked over to him.

"What's up baby brother?" Whiskershadow let out an irritated grunt and made her sit. He pointed at her belly.

"How long?" She looks flustered. "Skyflower I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just care about you."

"It's ok Whiskershadow. Only a few days though, but I'm scared." Her voice was cracking and in a whimper. He wrapped his body around hers protectively. "I don't want to have kits, what if something happens to them?"

He looked into her eyes, willing his power not to take over, but it did. His midnight blue eyes showing him her future. He saw Skyflower give birth to a healthy tom, three moons later, the small tom was taken by a dark brown tom, Skyflower sobbing trying to get to him, Timberfrost and Stormwind chasing after the tom, rage in their eyes. _Something happened, blood, blood everywhere!_

Whiskershadow looked away. "You saw didn't you? You saw what would happen if I have my kits, didn't you!" Her venom filled down sent shivers down his spine. He nodded grimly, which caused Skyflower to start sobbing. She buried her face in his scruff.

"It's ok, hey remember that destinies change. You make your own destiny." His powerful words must have sent her into a good mood, because she dried his tears and nuzzled him.

"Thank you, and I will make sure that I will keep my sons or daughters with me, no one will hurt them," Skyflower said determined. Skyflower left and suddenly, Runningkit came dashing into the den.

"Whiskershadow! Sparkheart is having her kits! Follow me!" Runningkit led him to the nursery as he tried to keep the herbs from falling out his jaws.

"Runningkit, you and Berryfoot find Galeclaw and stay out the nursery!" He ordered sharply. They nodded and bolted out of camp. "Sparkheart, you need to breathe! Lick these up real fast!" She did while he rubbed her belly. He heard Galeclaw try and walk run into the nursery, but Berryfoot held onto him.

Finally, two healthy, but small kits were born. "Congratulations Sparkheart! A tom and a she-cat, have any names!" She nodded, and motioned for him to come closer.

"Galeclaw isn't their father, I was planning on telling him earlier, b-but I j-just couldn't1" He silenced her by rubbing her with his tail.

"He will understand my dear, just be honest." She nodded ad lied down.

"Firekit and Windkit," she replied before falling asleep. He stared at the ginger and white tom. _Firekit._ Then at the light brown she-cat. _And Windkit._ He smiled and walked into the medicine cat den, casting Galeclaw an evil glare. The tom squirmed uncomfortably and walked into the nursery. He perked his ears up to hear their conversation, and he _heard_ her tell him the truth. _That's rough!_ He saw Vitapool lying down.

"Care to explain?!" She shook her head, casting a glance at Galeclaw. _Oh Starclan no!_ Furious, he stormed over to Galeclaw.

"Whiskershadow what's going on?" Snarling, Whiskershadow brought his claws over Galeclaw's cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. Galeclaw screeched and hissed.

"Leave her alone you mouse brain!" He stormed off, leaving the tom to bleed. _I hope he get's an infection!_ He walked into the medicine cat den, Vitapool must have seen what he had done, because her eyes were wide. "He deserved it, and Sparkheart's kits, he's not even the father."

"I'm sorry Whiskershadow, b-but n-now I think I'm expecting his kits!" Whiskershadow gasped. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It's ok Vitapool, I will help you. Everything will be ok!" She smiled and lied back down. Suddenly, he heard a a screech from outside of camp. Vitapool and Whiskershadow bolted out of the den to where the screech happened.

Snowpaw was the one who screeched. "Snowpaw what happened!?" Vitapool asked.

"Daisymist was trying to show us how to catch a fish, but when she tried to run into the pond she slipped on the rocks and hit her head! Zeldablaze pulled her out, but she's bleeding!" Whiskershadow's heart stopped. Zeldablaze was holding Snowpaw close to her protectively, trying to cover her eyes.

"Don't look Snowpaw, please," Zeldablaze pleaded, revealing her soft side. Whiskershadow bolted over to Daisymist, tears stinging his eyes.

"Daisymist!" He collapsed next to her, desperately covering up her wound. A small line of blood was leaking from her ear, while a giant gash was on the back of her head. "Please don't leave me, please, please, please! I'm nothing without you! I would do anything for you, I would have become a warrior or elder for you, everything and anything for you! Daisymist please, we love each other, you can't leave me!" He was sobbing, trying to stop the blood flow.

She dully lifted her head. "I love you so much Whiskershadow. I can't wait to meet again in Starclan, where I will wait forever, and ever." She closed her eyes, snuggling him. His tears fell onto her face, her bloodied face.

When he felt her last shaky breath, he knew she was gone. "NO! You stupid she-cat why did you have to be so beautiful, smart, and brave! You were so young, and innocent." He felt her belly, a small bulge formed.

 _I would have been a father._ He sobbed all night long, willing Starclan to give her back to him. _Goodbye my love._ He fell asleep, snuggling her, and holding her close to his beating heart. He licked her forehead and pawed her fur, her beautiful white fur, now drenched in blood.

"Goodbye beautiful..."

 _ **Majesty:**_ _ **Sobbing and crying**_

 _ **Ashes: We are coming to hurt you Majesty!**_

 _ **Majesty: Please! We are a peaceful country, not built on violence**_

 _ **Ashes: read any history book stupid!**_

 _ **Majesty: no need for names!**_

 _ **Anyway, that was sad but it was for a future plot so don't hate me!**_

 _ **Ashes: We already hate you…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

" _ **OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" I accidentally wrote that Thornlight was Berryfoot's mate, but he's actually her son, sorry Fox! Please forgive me! And don't knock me out! Also, I know Fox was upset that Summerpaw died, Daisymist died, and that Foxflame became a warrior again. So, Daisymist is still MAJORLY in this book, as is Summerpaw. As for Foxflame, I made her a warrior so that she could stay with her mate and have another chance at kits. Hope this is ok Fox! Also for Keeper, I warned you girl, tissues will be needed in this chapter! Told in Whiskershadow's POV. I know I've been using him a lot, but I need to so that he can live through this and feel his reactions. This is the last chapter I'll be using Whiskershadow for a bit.**_

Two days had passed since her death, and it still stung like a bee. He knew Vitapool was pregnant now, with three kits. He was always looking out of her, making sure Galeclaw stayed as far away as possible. _No one will hurt her, ever again._ Foxflame had become a permanent queen, always helping our Vitapool and Whiskershadow in the medicine cat den. He walked over to the white and ginger queen.

"Hey Foxstar can I ask you something?" She nodded sadly. "Well I loved your daughter very much, more than anything. I know it's the warrior code, but nothing could keep me from her." Foxflame teared up and smiled at him.

"I remember when she was really young, she would always say that she wanted to have kits with you, and be a family. I told her you would become a medicine cat, and you couldn't have a mate. She always said that you would come to her and never become a medicine cat again." Foxflame laughed half-heartedly.

"It's true. I would have given up everything for her. And I believe she's not truly gone." She smiled and nuzzled him.

"I do believe that also Whiskershadow. Thank you." For a while, they cried together, soaking up each other's tears. "Please, care for Vitapool. I know she's expecting." He looked at her surprised, but Foxflame smiled. "If it were me I would throw her out, but I had the same problem. When I was in Skyclan, I was medicine cat, the leader, then mother." She smiled and settled into sleep next to Sparkheart and Berryfoot.

Whiskershadow walked out of the nursery, smiling. _Foxflame will always be one of my closet friends. I love her very much for it, for basically taking my sisters and I in after mother died._

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Everyone eventually knew that Vitapool was pregnant, her belly was giant. She walked into the den where Whiskershadow was sorting through herbs. She came in grunting and passed out in her nest. "Vitapool, what's wrong? Tell me now!" She looked up at him, pain filled her eyes. "Oh no..."

"T-The kits are coming!" She screeched quietly. His shocked expression was quickly replaced with hope. He led her to the quiet part of the medicine cat den, vines blocking their view of camp.

"Vitapool push!" He gave her a leaf, that she immediately licked up. After a few pushes, the first two kits were born. "One more, please don't give up now!" She cried out in pain until the third kit was born. The grass where she lied was drenched in blood, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"W-Whiskershadow? Why is there so much b-blood?" Whiskershadow shook his head grimly. "Don't look at me like I'm about to die, I still have cats to save!" She looked at the 3 little kits lying next to her belly. "What are these? Why are these cuties next to me? They're drenched in blood!" She immediately started cleaning them up.

"Stop Vitapool you need to eat something, t-there's too much blood, you could get hurt." He tried to stop the shaking in his voice, but he couldn't. Vitapool was dying, and he was powerless. "Vitapool you don't understand, you're dying. There is too much blood loss, you're hallucinating." She shook her head and laughed, before she stated coughing.

"Stupid child. I have much life in my paws!" She lied her head on the moss, closing her eyes for a long time. She finally drowsily opened her eyes. "I'M DYING AREN'T I?" He nodded, tears flowing out of his eyes. Vitapool was shaken by sobs. "It's not fair, my kits will have to drink another queen's milk, I wanted to be their momma!" She violently thrashed out.

"Vitapool stop, please. You only have so much time left."

"At east let me name my children." She pointed to the whit she-cat with misty eyes. "Mistkit, for Daisymist. I had a dream while giving birth to her, that Daisymist's spirit jumped into her tiny body." She then pointed to the black and white tabby tom. "Midnightkit, for your eyes. I've always loved your eyes the most." She then pointed to the black, white, and gray tom. "Dapplekit."

"Those are beautiful names," he answered, all chocked up. She smiled at him, and lied down.

"Whiskershadow I've always loved you, more than I had ever loved Galeclaw." She licked his forehead. "Take care of my babies, because I have so much more life to live!" As Whiskershadow cried, Vitapool lied her head on the moss, her breaths slowing and her eyes closed. When she finally gave her last breath, Whiskershadow wailed.

"I've lost almost everyone in my family. I only have Skyflower and Moonfire, I will never let them, ever get hurt." He wailed over Vitapool. Suddenly, a red rage crossed his mind as he stared at his mentor's body. "Galeclaw caused this, and he will pay," he mumbled grimly.

He carried her kits to the nursery where Foxflame and Sparkheart were chatting. Mistkit in his mouth Dapplekit on his back, and Midnightkit also on his back. "These were Vitapool's. Foxflame, Sparkheart this is Midnightkit, Mistkit, and Dapplekit." He leaned down to Foxflame. "Mistkit is Daisymist, she was reincarnated, but never tell her. It's against Starclan's rules." She nodded and snuggled the kits close, and Sparkheart smiled.

"We will take care of them," the promised. He nodded and walked out of camp walking to Galeclaw.

"Where's Vitapool, is she ok?!" Whiskershadow snarled and pushed her down.

"You killed her! She died birthing your kits! They will never ever know you, from now on they are my children! I will provide for them, and be there for them! You killed her! Get out of my clan, and never come back!" Whiskershadow roared as he brought his claws down on his face. Galeclaw's were drowned out by Whiskershadow's screeching. "You killed her!" He repeated multiple time before he finally stopped clawing Galeclaw. The to stated at Whiskershadow terrified, and bloodied. "GET OUT OF MY CLAN!" He roared.

Galeclaw bolted out of camp, running as far as possible. Whiskershadow collapsed to the ground, sobs taking over his body. Moonfire walked over to him. "It's ok, I promise that you will be ok," she said calmly. He allowed himself to be vulnerable and nuzzled into her embrace.

 _ **Guys I'm sorry I'm a killing machine! I loved Vitapool, but she gave us beautiful babies! Don't worry though! Whiskershadow became a bad-a$$ and took Galeclaw down! Post again tomorrow bye! Remember comment or PM about how you felt, and we still need and animator B.T.W! -Majesty**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

 _ **So are we all happy that Whiskershadow beat up Galeclaw?! Of course we are! I would love to say some mean words to him, but we all know I'm against swearing in front of my readers, because we don't know how young someone could be reading this. So yeah, on that note, it's right after Whiskershadow beat him up, and this is told in Moonfire's POV! We haven't heard from her in a while, so let's get into it! Remember we still need an animator!**_

Moonfire was fuming. She watched as Galeclaw bolted out of camp like a coward. _Stupid tom will pay for taking Vitapool away from Whiskershadow! He will pay!_ Anger burning in her soul, she raced after him. "Come back here, mouse face!" She leapt in the, getting great height and pounced on him. Rolling in the dirt, she hooked her claws into his flank.

"Moonfire get off it wasn't my fault!" He pleaded and begged until Moonfire released her claws.

"You have two seconds to explain," she hissed, venom filling her tone. He flinched.

"I loved Vitapool, but she forgot me! I met Spark but I never loved that she-cat! When I saw my chance I took it, and I don't regret it, not one bit," he snickered.

"Never talk about her like that!" Moonfire roared, digging her jaws into his fur, and yanking him back. He tried to claw at her through like a coward. "You idiot! You think you can beat me?! The powers of Starclan flow through my veins, I have strength that a lion couldn't beat!" He roared and stared clawing his belly, blood splurging at her eyes. His blood stung her eyes, and suddenly he dug his claws into her neck. Though she felt the pain she was unaffected. Staggering, she blindly stumbled after him.

"You useless she-cat! You say you have the starts power? Try and fight me, but you can't because you're an ignorant bit-" She cut of his sentence by digging her jaws into his throat. Hot blood flied her mouth as Galeclaw collapsed to the ground. His lifeless body dangling in her jaws.

Moonfire glanced at him in horror. _I-I just k-killed him?!_ Shuddering in fear she dragged him to a deep canon. _No one will ever be hurt by you again you fox-heart_. She dropped his body in the canon and watched it collide with rocks. Scowling she pushed many rocks to cover his body. _No one will ever be hurt again by you._ Heart heavy with guilt, Moonfire walked to Starpounce. _I need to speak to mother and father._

When she finally arrived at Starpounce, she lied down in the moonlight, letting Starclan come to her. _Give me answers, please?_ She arrived in Starclan, both parents smiling. She ran into the colliding with them. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stand to see Whiskershadow sad! He lost two of the loves of his life in a matter of weeks, he's so upset." Cradled in her parent's embrace, Moonfire let her tears fall.

"My sweetie, it's ok. You actually did the right thing," Pouncer answered gently. She looked at him confused. "Honey, if you hadn't killed him, Sanguis would have risen faster. Sanguis is a deadly group of cat's coming for Memoryclan, war Briarstar, start trading, a war is brewing!" Pouncer cradled her.

Keeper walked over to them, her wings covering both of them. "My love, warn Briarstar, please. Memoryclan is going to need all the help it will need, these cats are gruesome, only knowing how to kill." Moonfire shuddered and nodded.

"I will warn her when I return to Memoryclan, but what can we do?" Keeper and Pouncer looked at each other, tears forming in their eyes.

"All we can tell you is that Briarstar will be greeted by an old enemy of someone's, tomorrow night."

Running towards them, Moonfire suddenly found herself sitting up in Starpounce. _I must tell Briarstar! I guess I'll have to explain why I'm drenched in his blood, too._ Numbly, Moonfire stumbled back to camp. When she walked into camp, startled gasps and a wail from Regnantstorm greeted her.

"MOONFIRE! W-What happened are y-you ok?! Your covered in blood!" He started cleaning his mate's fur, desperately trying to clean up the blood.

Briarstar walked out of her den with Clawstrike, her mate. A startled shriek escaped her. "Moonfire?! What happened, are you hurt, who did this to you?!"

"Briarstar, it's not my blood… it's Galeclaw's." She ignored the scared gasps from her clan-mates, and continued. "If I hadn't killed him he would have destroyed Memoryclan!" Many, many explanations later, everyone understood.

Foxflame curled Vitapool's protectively at her belly. _It must be Hawkfeather! Foxflame's enemy!_ Moonfire curled her lip in disgust for the dark tom, that Foxflame used to share a clan for. Foxflame said he never really died, except disappear. Moonfire shuddered as Regnantstorm continued to clean her up.

"Let's take you to the waterfall to fully clean you up," he whispered. She nodded and followed him, her fur sticky from Galeclaw's blood. He led her to the the waterfall and cleaned her up, washing the blood from her fur. "Moonfire I love you to much, too much to see you like this. I know your power allows you safety, but please be careful." She nodded and rubbed her nose with his.

"I promise my love, and I have something to tell you." Shivering, she remembered the dream she shared with her mother, informing her that she was barren. Tears falling, she nuzzled him. "Regnantstorm, I know how badly you want to be a father, b-but I'm b-barren," she wailed. He looked at her, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh my love, I would never love you any less!" He declared wrapping her body around hers. She smiled, wrapping herself around his body.

 _ **Now a quick look into Starclan…**_

Pouncer was wailing like a little kit. "That was the saddest thing I've ever seen," he wailed. Keeper comforted him, her own tears falling.

Pouncer looked at Memoryclan's territory, and saw a tumbling lost kit mewling in the grass. "Keeper look an omen! A lost kit, that needs a family, send it to them, they deserve it!" Keeper nodded and used her spirit to guide the kit to her daughter, and ran back to Starclan.

"She will be very happy!"

 _ **Now back to Moonfire…**_

As she cried into her mate's shoulder until she heard a faint meow. _What's that?_ She stumbled over to where a small ginger and white kit. She gasped. "Regnantstorm, get over here!" She cried. He bolted over to her and stared in awe as the little kit sniggled close to him.

"I-It must be a sign from Starclan my love," he whispered. He lifted up the tiny she-cat, staring at her voice. The was a small star shining in her eyes, a sign from Starclan. "She should be ours." Moonfire agreed.

"Let's call her Sunkit, in memory for Summerpaw." He smiled at Moonfire and snuggled their new daughter.

"It's beautiful, and nothing will ever happen to her," Regnantstorm promised. Moonfire nodded and walked back to camp, their daughter snuggled between them.

 _ **Wasn't that adorable. I decide to make Moonfire barren, because it's not a perfect world out there. There's also a lesson behind this, not all family relationships have to be by blood relationships. My best friend in the entire world is basically my sister, and I hope I did an ok job explaining this. If you don't know what barren means, it means that you aren't able to reproduce your own children, and it's really sad. Moonfire will make and incredible mother to little Sunkit, and I hope you guys liked! Post again later! -Majesty**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

 _ **Hey loves! Just wanted to say that last chapter was really dramatic and super touching, and I loved writing it! I have 4 really amazing friends on fan fiction, and I would encourage you to read Foxstar354emma's books, Keeper of the Starry Night's books, Sparrowfeather of Riverclan's books, and CaptainBat's books. They are really great girls with wonderful personalities. They're my biggest fans, and I'm theirs. Love you Ashes! Told in Skyflower's POV…**_

Skyflower walked out of the warrior den with Timberfrost, her belly swaying. Snowpaw, Lightningpaw, Mudpaw, and Wishpaw were becoming warriors in three days, although Briarstar had to meet the leader of the horrid group. The thought sent shivers up her spine, until she saw darling little little Runningkit. "Skyflower! Guess what?!" The little kit, now five and a half moons old, bolted over to her.

"What is it my darling?" Thank Starclan the nursery in Memoryclan's camp was large, because there are six kits living in there! Skyflower smiled and tilted her head.

Runningkit was bouncing with excitement. "Briarstar said I will become an apprentice soon! I want to be Whiskershadow's apprentice because Foxflame said medicine cats are the best and I don't want a mate because mates are yucky! Except for Whiskershadow, he's _so dreamy!"_ Skyflower giggled and licked Runningkit's little forehead. "And I get to save cat's lives!" She squealed excitedly and bolted for Whiskershadow's den.

She decided to walk in and see her brother. When she walked in, he was chattering with Runningkit, and then shooing her gently. "We'll gossip later about the toms," she heard them whisper. Runningkit let out a bout of giddy laughter and ran away laughing. "Sweet little darling, I can't wait to be her mentor." Whiskershadow's eyes still had the same sad emptiness in them. _My poor brother._ Skyflower wrapped her body around his, and nuzzled him.

"It will be ok," she promised. He smiled at her. "How are the kits, big daddy?" He laughter and led her to the kits.

Skyflower watched as he leaned down by the little kits. Their eyes had finally shown their true colors, and Daisykit had light blue eyes, Dapplekit had deep orange he's like his father, and Dapplekit had deep green eyes. When she looked at Dapplekit, who was almost and exact replica of his father with black spots, meowed at her.

"Hello my dears. I have a story for you guys today, about your mommy," he paused looking at Daisykit, pain filled his vision. Skyflower settled next to the kits, her belly giant. "Your momma was a medicine cat, and medicine cats can't have kits, but she was special. Your real daddy, was a very bad cat, he hurt momma. My sister, or auntie Moonfire made sure he would never hurt you guys ever. I fell in love with a cat named Daisymist, and that's who you're named after Daisykit. We were in love, but then she fell and hurt herself, and didn't wake up." His voice was strained with pain. "A-And then when your momma got pregnant, I took care of her. She loved me like a son, and I promised to care for her forever, and I even fell in love with her. Forgive me Daisymist," he whispered. "Then, momma died when you dears were born, and that means I'm your daddy, and I always will be. Never let anyone say that I'm not, because I'm your daddy no matter what the warrior code says, I love you three." He licked his three kits, and walked away with his sister.

"That was beautiful Whiskershadow," Skyflower said chocked up. He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I meant every word, but I feel terrible! I moved on so fast from Daisymist to Vitapool, she would hate me right now." Tears started to fall from his eyes, staining the dirt. She wrapped her tail around his giant muscles.

"Daisymist is now Daisykit, and the sooner she realizes, the better. Then her spirit can leave, she is now Daisykit. Daisymist loved you, and she would understand Whiskershadow."

He glared at her, pain filling his eyes. "Well I can't do anything now! I loved Daisymist and now she's gone, in my daughter's sprit, and I loved Vitapool and she's gone too!" He was fuming in anger and sadness. He crashed to the ground in sobs, and Skyflower lied down next to him, crying slightly.

"You only know you love her when you let her go…" _**Crap, I couldn't help myself sorry!**_

Skyflower was curled up in the warrior's den, when she heard many paw steps. _Sanguis!_ She bolted out to stand by the snarling Moonfire. "This will wont go well!" She snarled leaning onto Moonfire's shoulder.

 _ **Now to end on Briarstar's POV…**_

Briarstar shifter uncomfortably as the leader of Sanguis entered her den. He had brought two defenders with him standing outside of her den. Each member of the horrid group had a scar over their left eyes. "Hello my dear, I don't think we were bale to meet? My name is Terror, formally Hawkfeather," he smiled evilly. Briarstar's heart sped up. _This is the cat the almost killed Wolftail all those years ago!_ She forced her fur to lie flat. Terror moved closer to her, tracing his paw over her jawline. "My sweet, try to not to worry," he whispered.

"What did you want to meet with me about?!" Her voice didn't waver once with fear. Memoryclan was hers, and no cat would take it from her.

He snickered at her. "I wanted to tell you that there will be a war the day after the full moon, so be excited pretty she-cat." She tensed. _A WAR?! NO!_

"Why are you fighting my clan!?" He snickered at her.

"Because bloodshed would look beautiful on this land's beautiful grass, and a certain she-cat and I have unfinished business!" His tone like the sharpest rock against her ears, made her flinch. She backed up, her back against the wall. He laughed and placed his paw on her heart. "I will come for you when your so called _clan-mates_ are dead under your paws, my sweet." Without hesitation, he cuffed her ears, claws unsheathed. She cried out silently as he licked the blood on his claws. He smiled and walked out of their camp. Licking the blood that ran down her cheek, she settled down in her nest. _This will be a long moon, one that I would waste all my nine lives to fight for my clan mates!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **Hey loves, yes you have guessed it… Hawkfeather is Terror! He's kind of mentally insane, trying to seduce every living she-cat, but that's just him. I have a treat for my Ashes as well! First off CaptainBat named our little apprentices, second is that we still need an animator, third is that I love fan art and I will except it from ANYONE! Just PM if you want to send me fan art and we will have a chit chat. And finally this chapter is told in Zeldablaze's POV, and we have DRAMA astir! Majesty out!**_

Zeldablaze walked out the warriors den and stretched. _Time to organize some patrols!_ Zeldablaze loved nothing more than being Memoryclan's deputy, and she admired Briarstar very much. She smiled when she saw her brother leave the nursery. Regnantstorm would sleep outside the nursery to protect his daughter, Sunkit. Moonfire even slept in the nursery even though she didn't have milk to feed her daughter with. Berryfoot had moved into the warrior's den to make more room for Foxflame, Sparkheart, and Moonfire. Runningkit would become an apprentice soon anyway.

Once most everyone was awake, Zeldablaze started organizing patrols. "Bumblecloud you will lead the hunting patrol with Summerfire, Emberwing, and Mudpaw! Then Grayfur you lead another hunting patrol with Wishpaw, Juniperfrost, Lightningpaw, Wolftail, and Snowpaw." _The apprentices need a patrol to go with them for their assessment._ "Finally, I want Clawstrike to lead a border patrol and you take Petalheart, Stormwind, Timberfrost, and Lionshade!" Catching her breath, Zeldablaze walked over to smiling Briarstar.

"Wonderful job Zeldablaze!" She frowned. "Do you remember in the beginning of the season, that I was expecting kits?" Zeldablaze nodded sadly. _Her kits ended up becoming stillborn, bless their souls._ "Well, I've decided that when this war is over I'm going to try for kits, and if I fall pregnant it will be a perfect opportunity to see what it would be like with you as a leader." Zeldablaze smiled. "But that's in a long time, I just wanted to express my idea," she smiled and sent Zeldablaze away.

Zeldablaze smiled as she excited camp. _I think I'm going to hunt by myself for a while._ Zeldablaze nodded to herself and ran to find a scent. After a while, she scented a blackbird. Her mouth watered thinking about the plump bird. She licked her lips and followed the scent, until she spotted it in the tree. Determined, Zeldablaze stealthily crept up the trunk until she was level with the bird. Sneakily, she pounced on the bird, killing it and then gracefully dropping to the ground. Tasting blood in her mouth she made her way back to camp. Suddenly, a dark tom leapt on her, keeping Zeldablaze planted on the ground.

Gasping for breath under the tom's weight, she heard him snicker. "Hello my old darling," he whispered. That voice sent shivers down Zeldablaze's spine, and chilled her blood. _N-No, it can't be him again?!_ Wiggling to see his face, Zeldablaze's stomach flopped. _Terror._ "Oh baby, that's no way to greet your _ex-mate_!" She drew out a single claw and traced the spots on her fur. Her tortoiseshell fur bristled.

"I hate you! Get away from me!" She screeched. Terror snickered and held her down tighter. "My brother and I almost killed you once, what's to stop us from doing it again!" Suddenly he was licking her face slowly.

"Don't speak…love me," he whispered seductively. With her one free claw, she brought it down over his nose. He screeched and held her tighter, blood from her cut dripping onto Zeldablaze's face. "Now, now, now that's no way to treat me…my love." Scolding her, he cut the top of her shoulder, hot blood starting to soak her pelt. Zeldablaze whimpered and tried to squirm away. "Zeldablaze I can't wait to see your blood pooling on this soft, luscious grass, because then I will roll around in your blood, along with your friends, and lick it all off my fur."

"You monster! Let me go!" He finally gave in and let her go. Trying to run away, he snapped his jaws on her tail. Yelping, Zeldablaze crashed to the ground cradling her tail.

"And if you tell anyone I met with you, I will kill your brother's mate and daughter!" Blood freezing, Terror licked up cheek and face, and walked away into the sunset. Zeldablaze was tough, most likely the toughest warrior in Memoryclan beside Moonfire. But this broke her. Shaking and tears running down her cheek, she walked over to the waterfall to wash off. Once all the blood was gone, Zeldablaze made her way to Whiskershadow's den.

"Help me," she whimpered as she crashed into a nest. Immediately, Whiskershadow started running his paw over her slight wounds, then healing her large shoulder gash with many herbs and spider webs. When all the wounds were closed he sat next to her, stroking her fur with his tail.

"Care to explain?" She shook her head, and he sighed. "Be careful Zeldablaze don't ruin your shoulder yet, we still have a lot of bloodshed in our future!" He licked her forehead, and ushered for her to sleep. Licking up the poopy seed he gave her, Zeldablaze soon fell asleep.

"Lightningfall! Snowsky! Wishpelt! Mudraven!" Zeldablaze heard the happy chants of her clan-mates as they cried for their new warriors. _I can't believe I missed their warrior ceremony! Ugh, Zeldablaze try not to almost die before you promise Snowsky you'll be standing right next to her for her warrior ceremony!_ Huffing, Zeldablaze tried to let sleep come to her.

Zeldablaze soon woke up to Runningkit checking her wounds. "Erm, Runningkit? What are you doing love-bug?"

"Shut up, I'm helping you!" Zeldablaze considered scolding the young kit, but remembered that Runningkit would be a medicine cat apprentice soon. She started looking at her wounds, and carefully removing the dirty spider web, and replaced it with a fresh one. "Yay! I did it!" She cheered happily and Zeldablaze brought her in for a hug.

"Congrats my little love-bug! I can't wait till you are a medicine cat!" Runningkit smiled and bolted out of camp, no doubt to tell Whiskershadow of her newly success. Smiling, Zeldablaze sank back into sleep, hoping that she could go back to duties tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

 _ **So, Keeper gave me a suggestion that when the war brews, to make it really long so we can get the feels of it. I agree with that, so I'll try to make the war long, but not dragging to where everyone is bored with it. So, we still need an animator, but I think I'll take a class to learn to animate but I don't know yet. Listen to me ramble :D Last chapter was full of drama, and craziness. But yeah, today's chapter is in Whiskershadow's POV, and Runningkit-now Runningpaw is his apprentice. Super cute bunch, she's in love with him (like a little girl loves a toy love) And, Skyflower is now in labor. Also, Terror and his bunch (Sanguis) is living on the outskirts of Memoryclan's territory. Bye! –Majesty**_

Whiskershadow and Runningpaw ran into the nursery, jaws full of herbs when they heard Skyflower shriek. Whiskershadow burst into the nursery while Sparkheart, Moonfire, and Foxflame kept Timberfrost out. "Let me see her! She is my mate!" He roared. Whiskershadow heard a loud smack, most likely from Moonfire.

"Shut up you baby! Everyone's mate stays out of the nursery," hissed Moonfire.

"Momma I want to see! Please," Sunkit begged. Windkit, Firekit, Daisykit, Midnightkit, and Dapplekit poked their tiny heads into the nursery until their mothers grabbed them.

"Skyflower only two kits will be born, push now!" He said calmly but assertive. Runningkit was giving her herbs and soothing her. After a few spasms, two tiny, delicate kit were born. "They're beautiful sister," he said gently. A deep black she-cat and a light brown tabby tom with a white belly, paws, and muzzle.

"Thank you little brother, for so much," she nuzzled him pulled her close to her belly. "I want to call my daughter Crowkit, and my son is named Poolkit, for Vitapool." Whiskershadow's heart melted when she named her daughter after his love. Runningpaw gave her some herbs to bring her milk, and for strength.

"Sleep well Skyflower," said Runningpaw. She liked her forehead. "Come on teach, I have to organize so herbs!" She ran to the medicine den. Whiskershadow smiled. _No cat is that excited to organize herbs, even Runningpaw!_ He smiled and followed her into the den to sleep.

Whiskershadow soon woke up the next morning to Skyflower wailing. _Oh no, what's wrong?!_ He ran to his sister's side, ready to help. Her nest was wet from her tears, next to her head, little Crowkit lay next to her, not moving. "What happened?!" Timberfrost was crying, trying to hold his mate.

"Don't touch me! Our daughter could be dead by now! W-Whiskershadow she stopped breathing the second I woke up, she's not moving!" She wailed. Heart thumping against his chest, he raced over to Crowkit.

Whiskershadow placed his ear against her tiny chest to hear for a heartbeat. Heart heavy when he didn't hear a thing, and her body was chilled to the bone. "S-She's gone to Starclan, she-s with mom and dad now Skyflower," he said sadly. Timberfrost held her close to his chest, licking up her tears, and trying to stop his own from falling.

"No!" Skyflower wailed and leapt to her small daughter. "Crowkit don't leave me!" Skyflower cried, and cried. Timberfrost was there for her while Whiskershadow buried Crowkit. _Poor darling, too young without any life in her paws, gone just like that._ Whiskershadow dug a roomy hole for Crowkit, his own tears wetting the dirt. Once she was buried, Whiskershadow lied a small flower on her grave, and then entered the medicine cat den.

"Are you ok Whiskershadow?" Runningpaw asked, her amber eyes wide with grief. He nodded numbly and settled into his nest, praying for dreams. "I'm going to check Briarstar and her ear, and then sort our new herbs I gathered. Sleep well Whiskershadow," she licked his cheek and ran out of the den.

The sound of Skyflower's silent sobs kept him awake for a while, until sleep finally claimed him. Whiskershadow woke up in Starclan, Vitapool waiting for him. "Vitapool!" He cried running into her flank. Licking her cheek, Vitapool nuzzled close to him. "I'm so sorry! I've dishonored Daisymist, I leapt to you right after her death, I'm a terrible cat," he cried. Tears stung Whiskershadow's eyes.

"Hush my love, Daisymist is gone, there is only Daisykit. Our daughter." Her voice felt like honey on Whiskershadow's heart. "Starclan gave her another chance for love and a family. She wouldn't have had that with you," she whispered. Tears blurring his vision, Whiskershadow nodded. _I'll never forget you Daisymist. You are now my daughter, and nothing bad will happen to you, ever._ "I love you Whiskershadow, take care of our kits." Vitapool touched noses with Whiskershadow.

"I love you to Vitapool," he whispered as the dream ended. Tears formed in his eyes, but Whiskershadow blinked them away. _No more tears over them, they are both with me, in my heart._ Heart heavy, Whiskershadow walked over to Foxflame.

"Foxflame, I just wanted to ask you, that I want you to tell Daisykit about her past," his voice quivered.

"O-Of course! I would love nothing more than to tell her." Foxflame nuzzled Whiskershadow. "Thank you Whiskershadow, I love you as if you were my son." Purring, Whiskershadow licked her forehead and walked away. Instead, he walked over to see Juniperfrost.

"Hey leaf-face!" She walked over and quickly nuzzled him. "Guess what?" He tilted his head, trying not to eye her stomach. She saw him and smacked him. "No stupid! Not yet, the nursery is _way_ too full! I just wanted to say that I got to teach a new battle move, and I did pretty amazing!" He watched as Juniperfrost demonstrated a cool new battle move.

When she finished, Whiskershadow's jaw hung in surprise. "That was amazing Juniperfrost! How did you learn that?!" She snickered.

"Because I'm awesome, and I'm my own teacher!" He smiled and licked her cheek. "Awe, your too sweet! Now get out of my sight leaf-face!" Juniperfrost stuck her tongue out and raced over, and toppled Grayfur. He watched as they played together like kits, flirting and challenging each other. Smiling, Whiskershadow ran into the forest to collect herbs.

 _ **Bye guys! Also, I still really love to receive fan art so please don't hesitate to give me some! Bye! –Majesty**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

 _ **Sup Ashes! So, we still need an animator, if any of you could please help me. Keeper and I are choosing a song and she's helping me dearly. So yeah, please help me! Anyway, we made It to chapter 30! so for this special chapter, we will take a look into the evil group Sanguis! Please be excited and look into the evil eyes of Terror. Bye babes! –Majesty**_

Terror smiled as he walked around his makeshift camp. His followers and him were camped near the dense forest area. Terror's den was a crevice covered by two twisted tree branches. His mate, Lily was sleeping in his den, a small bump forming at her belly with his unborn kits. He snickered and leaned down to her face, his eyes flashing with craziness.

"T-Terror! Y-You scared me," she whispered. Lily brought her nose to his, but he stopped her.

"Ugh, too bad you're pregnant. I would have thrown you out weeks ago," he snickered. Lily's hurt face only made Terror even happier. "You stupid she-cat! The only reason you're still alive is because you're carrying my future little Terrors!" He laughed evilly and kicked her jaw. Lily cried out and held her jaw, blood visible on the corner of her mouth.

"Terror I'm sorry! Please forgive me," she whimpered. Terror opened his mouth and let out an evil laugh.

"Now let me bless your ears, and tell you my life story!" She cowered in the corner. "I SAID LET ME TELL YOU MY STORY NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK YOU KNOW GOOD SHE-CAT!" Terror roared, and Lily nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interpreted! When I was a baby Terror, my mommy named me Hawkfeather. Then one day I saw my dear old daddy murder her, and I was right there, watching. Then, I killed him when I became a medium sized Terror. I _loved_ the taste of blood on my claws, and then I just wanted to keep killing! Then this little rouge thought he could beat Terror, but I ripped his throat out and licked up his blood. Then, oh then I left my stupid clan after I tried to kill Fox-what's it's ate, but I saw him, alive! Then, I found our wonderful group, and made it stronger! What a wonderful leader I am! I soon met little Zelda and Regnant, and Regnant and I became close when I declared my love for Zelda. I treated her correctly, like she wanted. Then I got bored and tried to kill them but they almost killed me! No one can kill Terror though, so I ran back to my home! Then I heard about little STUPID-CLAN! Then I transported you all here, and now we are in a war! Oh don't I love fresh blood in this grass. Just wait darling Lily, there will be blood, the grass will drown in it! Then, I will roll around in it and be all happy!" He smacked Lily for no reason and left.

He ran into his second in command, Canine. Canine was his best friend since he joined Sanguis, except he never seemed to like blood. Terror nodded and jumped up on the highest branch. "Everyone shut up and listen to me!" He glanced as followers looked up at him, fear filled their eyes. He loved the pale pink scar that over-lapped their left eye. Terror recalled that when every new new cat joined, he would scar them, in honor of claiming them his. "Oh never mind, I just wanted to say that we will kill every single stupid clan cat in sight! Bye stupid, mindless cats!" They all glanced away, but Terror hated it when cats didn't stare at them, so he walked over to innocence little Feather.

He swaggered over to her, scooping her up. "Hello doll, want to have some fun with me?!" He wiggled his right eyebrow. Feather smiled but shook her head.

"I have a mate silly, Tago is my mate, and I love him!" She booped his nose playfully, and started walking away. Snarling, he walked over to Tago.

"Hello Terror, w-what are you doing?"

"Want to know why I give you all scars? OK, well my father gave me mine, so because I LOVE it, and I want you all the feel love!" Smiling he brought his claws down on Tago. He cried out as Terror kept clawing him, and ripping him up. "I like your little Feather, mind if we have some fun together?! HAHA I don't care about your opinion!" Laughing like a lunatic, he kept clawing Tago until he stopped moving. "Oops! Looks like Tago died, not my fault!" Feather cried out and ran to her dead mate's body.

"Tago! No, no, no, no, no…" Her whimpers were eventually died down when Canine, her brother, helped bury him. "Terror you monster!"

Suddenly enraged, Terror roared. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY LEADERSHIP! I SHOULD HAVE YOUR THROAT RIPPED OUT! But since you are stunning, you may stay and mourn over that stupid mate." Crying she ran into their dens. "Ugh, she's too pretty to murder. LILY! GET SOME FOOD! YOU CAN HAVE HALF A BLACKBRID AND SHARE IT! I'LL BE SLEEPING!" Lily nodded and joined Canine.

 _Ugh, time to sleep now. I hope these useless rags keep learning to kill each other while I sleep!_ Sinking into his soft nest, sleep finally came to Terror.

The next morning, Terror and Canine stared discussing the battle. "I think we should try to sneak up on the clan-mates, so that they're scared and then…" Terror cut him off.

"BLEH, BLEH, BLEH! I don't care about this planning, I just want to kill all of them and lick up their sweet blood. LA, LA, LA I just want to sing about blood! Listen to my song!"

Canine nodded at him. "Canine had better shut up or I'll murder him and throw his body in a river and watch his blood ripple in the water, as the crystal clear water becomes red! So please plan when I'm in a good mood or someone will die!" Shuddering with anger and fear, he nodded. "Good tom Canine now let me sleep more!" Grumbling and laughing, Terror ran into his den where Lily was sleeping.

Angrily, he scratched her cheek, drawing a small line of blood. She squealed in fear, licking up her blood. "Oh Lily, please don't be cross with me, I just wanted to draw some of that sweet, and salty blood.

He ran his tongue over her still bleeding cheek, tasting her crimson blood. He licked his lips. "Delicious."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

 _ **Guys I've decided to do one more chapter in Terror's POV because he's really fun to write with. Even though he's crazy he's also quite fun! Everything is wonderful in Memoryclan, just that Skyflower is deeply mourning over Crowkit. So sad. I really love fan art, suggestions, comments, and especially feedback. Please comment or PM! Love you my sweet Ashes! P.S- we still need an animator! Ciao! –Majesty the great and powerful.**_

Sleeping next to Lily, Terror smiled in his sleep, for his dream was wonderful to him. He was running through a meadow of bloodied grass, the rain as crimson and dark as blood. He stuck out his tongue and tasted the salty tang of blood, and enjoyed it. "HAHA THIS IS WHAT MY TRUE LOVE IS!" Screeching with happiness, Terror lunged at dream-Foxflame. "Die you arrogant she-cat!" He dug his claws into her neck, hot and sticky blood staining his paw fur. As she collapsed dead, Terror lifted his head back and howled laughter. He bent down and licked up her sweet blood. "Sweet dream pretty, because I will kill you in reality soon, my love!"

Lily was still sleeping when Terror woke up. He looked at the cut on her ear he had given her last night, and licked up the dry blood. _Yummy!_ Sighing, Terror walked into their camp to plan with Canine. "Canine! I'm now refreshed and ready to plan!" Canine smiled and huddled with Terror. A few hours later, Terror finished planning their small tiny battle for tonight. "Well done Canine! The full moon will be here in about 12 days by my count, and I have _excellent_ counting skills!" Canine nodded. "SO! That means we will attack their border whatever patrol, to catch them off guard. We will bring ME, you, Feather, Thorn, Amber, and Remy. Also, include Tom, he has incredibly sharp claws, but not as sharp as mine!" He flashed his long, bloodied claws at Canine who flinched.

Nodding nervously, Canine went to assemble the battle patrol. _I can't wait to their their stupid clan cat flesh apart._

A few hours later night had fallen, and the border patrol was expected any second. Hiding in the bushes, Thorn, Feather, Amber, Remy, Tom, and Canine were waiting in the bushes for Terror's signal. He was shaking with excitement when he saw the patrol walk by the bushes. Smiling when he realized that Wolftail was on the patrol along with a giant golden tom that looked like a lion, Juniperfrost, Grayfur, a dark brown tom, an old ginger she-cat, and a white she-cat, quite young actually. _Such an easy kill._ Licking his lips, Terror gave the signal, a flick of his tail.

"Wolftail," the husky golden tom said. "I can smell something, something bloody-" His voice was cut of by Terror battle cry.

"Die you filthy clan cats!" Terror leapt for the golden tom, knocking him over. Hissing, the tom pinned Terror down, but quickly he snaked out of the tom's grasp and clawed his face. Screeching, Grayfur leapt to the tom's side, blocking Terror's blows. Laughing with absolute happiness, Terror clawed Grayfur right on his hind legs. Grayfur caterwauled and barreled into Terror.

"You made our lives a living hell!" He roared and kicked Terror square in his belly. Gasping for air and smiling evilly, Terror lunged for Grayfur's throat, but the elderly ginger she-cat blocked his blow. Snarling, he scratched her eye, and bit down on her throat.

She crashed to the ground lifeless, and then the battle stopped. "EMBERWING! NO!" The little white she-cat ran to her side and cried. Smiling, Terror turned and led his group home.

"Terror. Look out!" He heard the white she-cat racing after him, fury burning inside her. Smiling, he turned around and smacked her square in the jaw, and sent her flying back to her clan-mates. The dark brown tom cried out and helped her up. _Such weaklings._ Terror scoffed at the bloody and beaten Memoryclan mourning over their old she-cat.

"Canine, I saw you tackling that white she-cat before the battle stopped, so next time kill her!" Canine nodded sadly and followed the group, his tail dragging. "As well as you Thorn, Feather, and Remy! I expected more from you weaklings! Tom and Amber, wonderful job wounding them." Terror praised the two cats that almost succeed in killing a cat.

"Over all, one death. So disappointing," he sighed and licked up the ginger she-cats blood on his sharp claws.

His scolded group mates dragged their tails while Tom and Amber bragged about their praise. When he arrived back at camp, Lily checked his wounds. "Stupid she-cat I'm fine, I'm strong!" She smacked her face and walked out of his den, over to Feather.

"Feather I want you," he swaggered. She hissed.

"Get away from me! You killed my mate and I hate you!" She scarred his flank with her claws, but Terror only laughed. Suddenly furious, he hit her face with his paw and sent her staggering.

"GET OUT OF MY CAMP NOW! GO FIND SOME USELESS TOM TO HELP YOU! YOU ARE A WEAK SHE-CAT THAT WILL NEVER BE MORE THEN A WENCH!" Hitting her once more, he stormed into his den, touching noses with the frightened Lily. "I love you Lily, I just _love_ to have fun with all these little wenches in Sanguis, but you will always be my one true star!" Smiling romantically, he licked her cheek.

Lily smiled and blushed, and Terror tried to hold in his laughter. "SIKE! I only LOVE to have fun with you Lily, now go to sleep and shut up! I WANT NEW SHE-CATS IN THIS GROUP! AMBER! Come entertain your master, NOW!" Lily lied down in her nest, heart broken while Terror left to amuse himself with Amber. Lily allowed a single tear to fall as Terror walked up to Amber.

"Hey you little cutie! Want to have some _fun?!_ " Amber nodded excitedly, and Terror led her to his den. "LILY GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK TO MY GROUP! I'M SICK OF YOU! GO JOIN THAT STUPID WENCH FEATHER AND NEVER COME BACK!" He roared. Lily cried and ran out of the Sanguis camp, leaving her awful ex-mate.

Terror smiled and looked at Amber. "GET OUT OF MY DEN! I ONLY WANT LILY! BUT NOW SHE'S GONE, SO LEAVE ME NOW!" Amber scoffed and left his den, angry and hurt. _Stupid she-cats, I hate them!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

 _ **We are now back to Memoryclan! WOOHOO! I've decided to do a warrior cat themes songs, with bloodlines instead of a map! My two good friends are working on art and another friend of mine is working on music with me. I still love fan art if you guys want to send it to me. So if you want to participate in my project, draw a picture of Tallstripe, Pouncer, Cinderblaze, Sparrowflight, Iceheart, Flamestorm, Timberleaf, Sunwhisker, Rosefall, Ragnarok, and Cherryfrost. Pleas enter, the more art the batter! –Majesty Told in Skyflower's POV…**_

Skyflower wailed when she saw Timberfrost enter camp, blood everywhere. "Timberfrost!" Shrieking, Skyflower ran to him.

"Skyflower I'm fine," his voice cracked when he looked at Emberwing. Wailing, Skyflower and Zeldablaze ran over to Emberwing.

"Emberwing no! No, no, no, don't leave me…please!" Zeldablaze licked Emberwing, hoping she would come back. "Everything is ok, your still alive, you're not going to leave me!" Crying, Zeldablaze snuggled close to Emberwing. Skyflower let a single tear fall for sweet old Emberwing and walked over to Timberfrost.

"I'm ok my love, you should have seen the other cat," he smiled weakly and winched as Runningpaw cleaned out his wounds.

"OH I'M SORRY THAT I HURT YOUR BOO-BOO, BUT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED OTHERS ARE HURT AS WELL! I'M VERY BUSY CLEANING UP YOUR WOUNDS, SO BE A TOM AND TOUCH IT UP!" Runningpaw's tone was like venom. _Poor little she-cat, she's so busy right now, even with Foxflame and Whiskershadow helping out._ Whiskershadow was checking Snowsky and helping Foxflame with Lionshade. Grayfur was howling in pain as Runningpaw walked over to him and put some tangy herbs in his shoulder injury.

"Shut up I'm helping you! I'm sorry Grayfur, but if I don't help you your shoulder would get infected!" Sighing Grayfur let her continue as Juniperfrost held his paw. The stench of blood overwhelmed Skyflower, so she stepped out side to find Briarstar.

She was bowing her head in respect for Emberwing, in your honor we will defeat Sanguis, don't worry my dear friend," she mumbled to the clouds. Skyflower sat next to Briarstar, trying to calm her. "Skyflower I'm not fit to be Memoryclan's leader."

"Briarstar that's wrong, you are a great leader, and you know it. This battle is tough, and is going to make our lives hell, but at least we're in it together." Briarstar smiled at Skyflower and thanked her.

Later that night, once everyone was cleaned out, Briarstar got ready to announce something. "Everyone that can catch their won prey gather beneath the ledge for an announcement!" Briarstar's voice rang out in their camp, loud and confident. Whiskershadow and Runningpaw had buried Emberwing, so they were pretty much exhausted. "I am sick and tired of Sanguis in our territory! We have lost a loyal clan-mate already, starting this cruel war. I am done with this! In two weeks we will be launching an attack in their own camp, and we will bring them down! There will be battles along the way, we may loose some of our loyal clan-mates, but we will emerge victorious!" Briarstar's powerful voice sent confidence blazing in her heart.

 _Time to fight!_ "Down with Sanguis! Down with Sanguis! Down with Sanguis!" Memoryclan's clan-mates cried out the chant. _There will be battle along the way, but the one that ends this war will be in two weeks!_

Skyflower lay in her nest, snuggled next to Poolkit. His soft her fur brushed hers. Smiling, Skyflower sunk into her cozy moss into a dream. Skyflower found herself in a dark forest, full of shadows. Standing on a broken rock, stood Terror, smiling evilly. "What do you want!" Skyflower snarled.

"Oh nothing darling…except a certain someone you hold dearest to your heart!" Skyflower heart stopped beating for a split second. _Poolkit!_ Her small light brown tabby son appeared in front of Terror, meowing for his momma.

"POOLKIT!" Skyflower wailed and tried to run to him, but her paws were planted in the dirt. "Let me go! My son! No!" Her wails eventually died down, to silent cries.

"Oh Skyflower, stupid, stupid Skyflower. Your son is extremely cute, and I want him to mine! Can I have him, pretty please?!"

"Over my dead body," she spat. He smirked.

"That can be arranged my dear! I would wake up now Skyflower, little Poolkit is in danger as we speak!" He showed her the nursery where a large tom with a scar over his left eye shakily grabbed Poolkit, and carried him away.

"NO! LET ME GO! POOLKIT!" Poolkit's form got dimmer and dimmer as he was being taken away. When his form was finally gone, furious, Skyflower leapt for Terror. She started clawing his flank while he laughed hysterically.

"Stupid she-cat, find Poolkit, if you can!" The dream ended and Skyflower was back in her nest, Poolkit's warmth gone.

"POOLKIT!" Skyflower's wail woke up every clan-mate in Memoryclan, and they all rushed into the nursery, Timberfrost first.

"WHERE'S POOLKIT?!" His voice was loud and full of worry.

"S-Someone t-took h-him," she wailed. Timberfrost scowled and bolted out of camp snarling. "Timberfrost wait!" Skyflower, Lionshade, Foxflame, Juniperfrost, Petalheart, and Stormwind chased him.

Timberfrost searched the whole territory, until they were in the Sanguis camp. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" He roared. Terror stood on a tree branch, Poolkit mewling in his jaws. Timberfrost snarled, and stared walking towards him, but Stormwind pulled him back. "LET GO OF ME THAT'S MY SON OVER THERE!"

"Timberfrost if you run over there he will kill Poolkit! Stay here!" Stormwind's voice was calm and husky, sending shivers down Skyflower's spine "Let me handle this," he whispered. "I will get your son if it kills me," he vowed. Timberfrost nodded worriedly.

"Well, you want to do anything, or should I drop his small scrap of fur?" Terror challenged. He dangled Poolkit over a small ledge, sharp rocks underneath.

"Fight me for the young kit's life," said Stormwind, not a single hint of hesitation in his voice. Terror smiled.

"Never challenge a snake tom!" He spat. He let Poolkit drop from his jaws, and Stormwind started running.

"No!" Stormwind leapt and grabbed Poolkit in his jaws. Crashing to the ground, Stormwind protected Poolkit from the impact that send him sprawling. Stormwind tumbled over the ledge, but grabbed the side, Poolkit still in his jaws. Skyflower ran to him, and grabbed Poolkit, and handed him to Timberfrost.

"Stormwind grab my paw! I won't let you fall!" He smiled weakly and licked her cheek.

"I love you Skyflower, and no matter how weak I am, I can't stop bugging you no," he whispered. As if changing his mind, he tried climbing up the ledge, but Terror jumped down, pushing Skyflower away.

He dug his claws into Stormwind's paws. "AHHHH!" Stormwind cried out as Terror leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"You ruined my fun you stupid tom, now I ruin your life!" Terror released his claws, and pushed Stormwind. Skyflower shrieked as Stormwind tumbled down the ledge to the bottom.

"NO!" Terror walked away, and Skyflower walked steadily to the ledge to see Stormwind's body in a heap of ashy colored fur. His beautiful eyes were closed, his lips formed a thin smile. _Starclan had taken him._ "No, no, no no Stormwind you can't leave yet! You have so much life left!" Wailing, Skyflower cried over Stormwind. Timberfrost came down, helping her carry Stormwind back to camp. Skyflower cried the whole way to camp.

 _ **Hey super sad chapter today, and I just wanted to say that you know the project I'm working on, so Whisking Shadows is on hold for a little. I'm sorry but this project is really important to me, and please understand! Bye darlings! -Majesty**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **Hey babes I just want to apologize for not posting last week. I was sick and I was working on a project with Fox. I missed Whisking Shadows so much, it's crazy. So I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first. Oh wait, you don't have a choice you you will hear the bad news first. Bad news is that Whisking Shadows is ending next week, on Friday. So very sad, but good news is that I'm making a second book! I've decided that there will be three more books, making this a novel. The novel of Whisking Shadows is called "Storm" so this is the "Storm" series. The next book is called "Until the Sun Dies," and I know it sounds awesome! So next week Whisking Shadows is over, and then I have spring break for a week, and I want to enjoy it so, "Until the Sun Dies" will be posted right after my spring break. That also means that there won't be a question answer page and secret fact chapter until the "Storm" series ends. Ciao babe, and remember I will answer any questions about the series. Oh one more thing! I have a new contest that is, the Ash with the best plot idea for "Until the Sun Dies" will get to create the new most important character for "Until the Sun Dies." I won't need that many OC's because its going to take place right after Whisking Shadows, but I will always use any OC you guys send me, bye!**_

 _ **Told in Moonfire's POV…**_

Moonfire sat in the nursery with her daughter Sunkit and Foxflame. Foxflame was cuddling Whiskershadow's kits. _They might not be my brother's kits by blood, but they are by heart._ Dapplekit was teasing Sunkit. "Come on you baby, wrestle me," the tiny tom challenged.

Sunkit sneezed. "No! My momma says you only want to wrestle me because you like me!" She playfully jeered him and poked his belly. Dapplekit growled defensively.

"No I don't! I…I only play with you because you're my best friend!" Foxflame and Moonfire exchanged a glance.

"AWE! You're my best friend too, I love you!" Sunkit pressed her tiny pink nose to Dapplekit's and the small tom blushed.

"Go play with the other you two," Foxflame said sweetly. They smiled and walked over to their siblings, their tails intertwined. "That… that was Timberfrost and Skyflower when they were younger," she smiled.

"Yeah! Except Skyflower wasn't as cute as my Sunkit," joked Moonfire. Foxflame laughed and settled next to the sleeping Sparkheart. Windkit was curled up on Sparkheart's chest, and Firekit was snuggled next to her. Moonfire perked her ears up and heard Midnightkit and Daisykit arguing rather or not if a mouse was cute. Smirking, Moonfire got up and walked out of the nursery.

Enjoying the warm sunlight, Moonfire walked over to Briarstar, and stopped dead. _Where is Poolkit?!_ Panicking, Moonfire started pacing. _The patrol that went to find Poolkit wasn't returned yet what happened?!_

Moonfire snapped her head around when she heard her sister sobbing. "SKYFLOWER!" Running to her, Moonfire suddenly stopped dead when her eyes rested on Stormwind. _H-He's dead?!_

"I-Is h-he d-dead?!" Moonfire was shaking, and Skyflower nodded her head very slowly. "Oh no," she ran to Skyflower and cradled her while she cried in Moonfire's shoulder. "It's ok Skyflower, he's in Starclan now, and he's safe now, from any danger."

Moonfire cradled Skyflower during Stormwind's burial. That night Memoryclan cried for him, especially Petalheart and Summerfire. Timberfrost was an understanding tom and gave Skyflower while he stayed with Whiskershadow and Poolkit. Moonfire had overheard her brother saying Poolkit should survive, but he now had a stubby tail from Stormwind saving him. Poolkit's stubby tail wouldn't stop him though, he could still balance and hunt.

 _At least the little dear is alive._ That night, Moonfire stayed with Skyflower all night, but eventually Timberfrost took her place with his mate. "I can't believe the losses we've been struggling with," wailed Foxflame. Foxflame was very sensitive when their clan-mates passed, and Moonfire was always there for her second mother figure.

"It's ok Foxflame, we just need to focus on keeping these kits safe, and when Sunkit becomes an apprentice, I can get n=back to kicking some tail." Foxflame smiled weakly and nuzzled Moonfire. Moonfire licked her cheek, and went to talk with Sparkheart.

The next morning, Moonfire was sitting with Regnantstorm and Sunkit. "Sunkit you have to attack the moss, not cuddle it silly," he smiled. Regnantstorm was an amazing father and cared about Sunkit more than anyone. _We'll have to tell her one day that we aren't her birth parents, but maybe we don't? I don't know, I never want her to feel sad._ Moonfire watched for the rest of the day as Regnantstorm and Sunkit tussled and played.

That night, Sunkit asked Moonfire a question while they were cuddled in their nest. "Momma why is auntie Skyflower so sad?" Moonfire choked back her sob and sighed.

"Baby, auntie Skyflower had a really close friend, that died yesterday. You know Poolkit, your friend?" Sunkit nodded. "Well a very bad cat tried to take him, and Stormwind, the cat that passed, saved him. Sadly, he died in the process, and Poolkit got hurt, that's why his tail is stubby." Sunkit smiled sadly at the mention of her friend getting hurt.

"I don't want Poolkit hurt," she whimpered.

"I know baby, but at least he's ok honey. Auntie Skyflower just need her time, and uncle Timberfrost will take care of her, and be extra nice to Poolkit, he's very little compared to you little she-cat." Sunkit giggled and snuggled close to Moonfire. Smiling Moonfire looked around the giant nursery where Sparkheart was snuggled up with Windkit and Firekit, Foxflame was sleeping with Whiskershadow's kits, and Skyflower was holding Poolkit very close. _My poor sister, I hope she'll be ok…_

Moonfire was dreaming she knew it when Pouncer appeared. "Hello baby!" He ran and crashed into her, snuggling her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too dad, and Sunkit told me she saw you in her dream last night. I knew it was you when she said she saw an obnoxious tom with amber eyes," Moonfire laughed, but Pouncer scowled.

"Whatever Moonfire, we all know I'm double obnoxious!" Smiling, Moonfire started chatting with her father until her dream ended.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

 _ **Hey Ashes lets get straight to the point and get into some of the last chapters of Whisking Shadows, also please read my note on Chapter 33 for info about the next book, so let's do this! Told in Whiskershadow's POV… Oh one more thing that might have been confusing, it's leaf-bare in the territory, sorry.**_

 _Come on Whiskershadow, you have to trust Foxflame on this. She's perfectly capable of telling Daisykit the truth._ Whiskershadow's eyes were full of unshed tears as he left the nursery so that Foxflame could talk to Daisykit. He slowly walked over to Runningpaw, who was in the medicine cat den. She bounded over to him, her fur twice the size because of the bitter wind. "Hey teach! We're running low on some herbs, can you come help me search?" Her black fur was glossy and smooth, and looked beautiful in the crisp sunlight.

Runningpaw's smile always melted Whiskershadow's heart, so he nodded. "Of course Runningpaw, let's go." Runningpaw squealed excitedly and bolted out of camp. _That quirky little she-cat._ Smiling, Whiskershadow followed her out of camp, and was soon greeted by the freezing snow and cold wind. He fluffed up his fur and started following his crazy little apprentice.

As Runningpaw searched the ground for any surviving herbs, and Whiskershadow noticed that the Starpounce waterfall had stopped flowing and that the pond was completely frozen over. _That doesn't look safe, at all._ Cautious, Whiskershadow tossed a small rock onto the ice, and watched as a small band of spider web cracks formed. Whiskershadow flinched and shrunk back.

"What's wrong Whiskershadow?" Asked Runningpaw. When she saw the crack she shivered. "Eek, that must have stunk if any cat stepped on it." She looked into Whiskershadow's eyes. "You didn't… step on it did you?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to see how sturdy it was." Relief filled Runningpaw's eyes, and Whiskershadow smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily little one," he winked. Suddenly, Whiskershadow turned around to see Terror sitting on a small hill with a companion, watching them. _Oh no._ "Get behind me Runningpaw, and stay behind me," he hissed.

Obediently, Runningpaw ran behind her mentor, shivering. "What do you want with us?!" Shouted Whiskershadow. Terror snickered and leaned on the other cat's shoulder. Suddenly, a small, lithe she-cat popped out of the bushes behind Terror.

"Oh Feather how nice of you to join us! Tom, wouldn't you think that Feather should kill the little wench behind Whisker-whatever?" The brawny white and brown tom smiled and flashed his long claws. The silver she-cat, Feather, shook her head shakily and whimpered. "GET OVER YOUR SELF FEATHER! I ONLY CAME TO SEE UOR NEW BUDDY WHISKER-WHATEVER!"

Whiskershadow growled under his breathe, fresh snow covering his face. "Get back you freak," he hissed. Laughing, Terror flicked his tail and Tom ran to Whiskershadow. Terror and Feather watched as Tom pushed Whiskershadow over into the snow, and kicking snow up so Whiskershadow couldn't see any more. Whiskershadow heard Feather let out a whimper.

"WHISKERSHADOW! Get off him you big bully!" Runningpaw roared and crashed into Tom. The brawny cat growled and grabbed Runningpaw by her pelt, and flung her into the icy pond. Runningpaw's body crashed onto the ice, grunting. The ice soon had millions of cracks, but she was still above the water on the ice.

Tom was walking away with Terror but Feather came running over to Whiskershadow, and helped him up. Dazed, Whiskershadow was soon hit with reality, and saw his apprentice hurt on the cracked ice. "RUNNINGPAW!" He ran over to the shore off the pond, Feather at his heels. They shared a glance of worry, and started at Runningpaw.

Runningpaw got up and looked at her mentor with fear blazing in her eyes. "HELP ME!" She cried. Runningpaw stared walking slowly to Whiskershadow, one paw after the other.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

"Stop!" Whiskershadow cried. Runningpaw stopped dead, spider web cracks all around her paws and the path to her mentor.

"H-Help m-me," she whimpered. She started inching towards him.

 _CRACK!_

"Slow down!" Runningpaw nodded and started walking again.

 _CRACK!_

"I can't do this Whiskershadow!"

"Yes you can, I'm right here, I'll come and get you!" Whiskershadow started inching forward on the ice.

 _CRACK!_

"Stop! You'll make her fall through the ice, the ice can't support your weight!" Feather cried. Whiskershadow shot her the death glare and started inching toward his frightened apprentice.

 _CRACK!_

"Whiskershadow please stop!"

 _CRACK!_

"Whiskershadow!"

 _CRACK!_

"NO! I can't abandon her, she'll fall! Runningpaw, come towards me!" Runningpaw nodded and walked towards him once again.

 _CRACK!_

"Whiskershadow I can't do it!" She squeaked. Runningpaw set on paw closer to him…

 _CRACK! SPLASH!_

The area Runningpaw was on crashed into the icy water, a deadening shriek escaped her before her head submerged into the water. "NO!" Before Whiskershadow knew what was happening, Feather dashed past him and dove into the water after Runningpaw.

Whiskershadow stood frozen on the ice, slowly inching towards the shore when Feather's head burst out of the freezing water, Runningpaw in her jaws. "Runningpaw!" Whiskershadow ran over to Feather and pulled Runningpaw onto the shore, and then grabbed Feather. Feather shivered and shook out her fur, soaking Whiskershadow. Oblivious to the cold, Whiskershadow wrapped his body around Runningpaw's, smiling when he heard her steady heartbeat.

"Is this Starclan?" The small she-cat squeaked when she opened her eyes. Tears stinging his eyes, Whiskershadow cuddled her closer, and shook his head.

"It's ok Runningpaw, you're ok." Spotting a log protected from the wind and lined with moss, and motioned for Runningpaw to lay down there. "Go over there and get warm until we leave, I have to thank someone real fast." Runningpaw nodded and walked over to the log and snuggled close to the moss.

Whiskershadow walked over to Feather and embraced the small silver she-cat. "Thank you so much for saving her, I owe you everything. Thank you," he whispered. Feather smiled and nodded.

"It was the only good thing I've done since I've lived in Sanguis. I hate him and that group. That's it, I'm going to become a spy for his group, and report back to your clan, because I hate him!" Whiskershadow nodded and walked away with Runningpaw.

Snuggled close to him on the walk home, Whiskershadow thanked Starclan that Runningpaw was ok. _Little Runningpaw, I'll protect you my dear._

 _ **Twist ending right babes? I'm kidding, comment or PM about how you felt about the chapter! Love y'all!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

 _ **Sup babies! Just kidding you aren't babies…are you?! HA-AH I'm joking, and today I don't think we've heard from the Starpounce family in a while so, this chapter will be told in Pouncer's POV as a special milestone of 35 chapters, enjoy my Ashes!**_

Pouncer's fur glittered with stars as he desperately to catch up to Keeper. "I will win this race!" he cried as his heart pounded in hi ears. Suddenly, Keeper crossed the finish line, or two trees representing it. Out of breath, Pouncer scowled. "Not fair! You have wings y-you… winged weirdo cheater!" Clamping his tail over his mouth, Pouncer winked at her.

Keeper scowled and leapt on him. "Say it to my face, _darling._ " She said rolling her tongue. Blushing, Pouncer ran his paws over her facial features, swooning over her beauty.

"My dear, why aren't you looking stunning tonight!" He rumbled a deep and romantic purr that he knew always made Keeper laugh. "You know you love me!" He nuzzled her face until he felt her paw on his face.

Keeper had pushed his face into the soft grass with her paw. "Your moves don't work on me anymore my dear," she purred. Pouncer gasped. _New Keeper is sexy! ME-OW!_ Purring, Keeper nuzzled her face to his.

Suddenly Pouncer heard paws walking toward him and he recognized the tom. None other than the stud Tallstripe. "Am I ruining something here?" His sweet, yet husky voice was full of amusement.

Sighing, Pouncer turned his head to see the gray tom, still snugged with Keeper. "Um you actually kind of are, so could you like… leave?" Tallstripe laughed and shrugged.

"Oh please Pouncer, I would much rather watch your romantic moves, I guess I should learn some," he joked. Pouncer growled and leapt for Tallstripe. Pouncer pinned Tallstripe down and ended up laughing too hard and falling over.

Keeper sighed and stretched. "You toms are pointless, don't have a serious bone in your wimpy bodies!" She snapped. Pouncer and Tallstripe exchanged a glance trying to contain in their laughter. Keeper noticed their faces and chuckled slightly. "You can go ahead and laugh now, I can see your faces I'm not blind Pouncer and Tallstripe."

Both toms started howling with laughter, getting glances from the other Starclan cats, and soon Clearpuddle walked over. "Are you two dying? Mudblaze said he heard what sounded like to foxes flirting and then failing," he laughed. Keeper explained everything and then everyone started laughing.

"Well I have to go and join Mudblaze, I'll talk to you later Keeper," said Clearpuddle before bounding away. Keeper nodded and walked over with Tallstripe by the river.

"Pouncer just said that Cinderblaze is about to dream and you are supposed to die soon," she said sadly. "Are you sure you should do this; we're going to miss you so bad!" Keeper couldn't help but let out a little quiver of sadness. Tallstripe licked her cheek.

"I want to even though I love Cinderblaze, she needs me gone, so that she can love Icicle, they are star partners," his voice wavered with sadness and his eyes were soon filled with tears. Keeper nuzzled him and wiped away his tears.

"You'll forever be in our hearts and now in your son's." Tallstripe nodded understandingly.

"I knew Stripekit was an excellent choice, and I know I'll never remember this, but a small part of me will always know. Thank you Keeper," he smiled sadly and went to join Cinderblaze.

Pouncer jumped into the bushed next to Keeper as they watched Tallstripe and Cinderblaze talk, and watched as Midnightclaw got ready to kill Tallstripe. Midnightclaw had been reluctant to kill Tallstripe, and was only ding it because it was important to Tallstripe.

"I-I can't watch," whimpered Keeper. Pouncer snuggled her close and covered her view of the murder. She heard Cinderblaze cry out and Tallstripe whisper that he loved her, which sent tears to Keeper's eyes.

"Let's go my love, he's already fully into Stripekit, it's over," Pouncer whispered. Reluctantly, Keeper followed Pouncer toward a willow tree where they usually slept. Keeper dragged her tail the whole way. When they were finally at their home, Keeper let her tears fall, which was a rare occasion.

"My love, it's ok. Tallstripe is happy with his decision." Pouncer snuggled close to her, wrapping his body around hers, making Keeper feel safe and protected. _I'm so lucky to have Pouncer as a mate, he really loves me._ Keeper tucked her wings close to her body and listened as their heart beats synchronized.

Pouncer soon woke up next to Keeper still sleeping, and looking beautiful. He noticed the white/pink scar that was on her right shoulder blade, was shaped as a heart. He pressed his nose to her little heart scar, her perfect little heart scar. _I love her so much it's crazy. How is it possible to love a she-cat so much, but I don't care? I love Keeper so much._

Keeper opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him. "Hello Pouncer my love, did you sleep last night?" He shook his head. "Me either, I had too many nightmares about Tallstripe, I kept hearing his scream over and over again," she whimpered.

"I know my dear, but I'm still here for you, and I always will be my love," Keeper looked into his eyes and watched as his eyes sparkled with a passion that they always sparkled with. Keeper nodded and brought her nose to his, and Pouncer stayed in her embrace for many minutes.

He smiled at her and got up. Pouncer intertwined her tail with Keeper's and started walking through Starclan with her, smiling. "I love you Keeper," he whispered.

Keeper licked his cheek. "I love you too Pouncer."

 _ **Ok I wanted to address one thing before I go for tonight, I know cats don't say sexy, but this is Pouncer. Our little stud-muffin gets an excuse here because we all love hi, I know I do! Goodnight Ashes, and I'll post again tomorrow.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

 _ **I've decided to do another Terror POV chapter because he's hella cool! I'm kidding but it's totally true**_ __ _ **ANYWAY! I'm so very proud to admit that we have over 2000+ readers! So many Ashes! (HAPPY TEARS) I also want to warn you guys that Terrr gets a little funky in this chapter, but my book is rated K+ so none of that. It's just a little romantic with Terror, and my characters say "sexy" a lot in this chapter, you've been warned. But…thank you my beautiful Ashes, and enjoy the chapter. –Majesty**_

Terror licked the blood from his lips after killing the small mouse, imagining it was his old enemy Foxflame. Slicing the mouse even more and smiling evilly, Terror started scarfing down the bloodied creature. _One day Foxflame I will murder you in front of the idiotic Wolftail._ When Terror finished licking the blood from his claws and fangs, he settled down in the snow.

 _This snow is so cold… I love it!_ Terror started rolling around in the snow when he heard some paws coming closer to him. Ears perked up, Terror started following the sound of crunching paws. He saw Feather's silver figure dash between the bushes. Smiling, Terror his behind the bush she would soon be behind, and pounced on Feather when she arrived.

"Hello _darling!_ " He purred loudly. Feather tried to wiggle away. "Now _what_ were you doing out here my darling?" Feather put on a brave face and started into his eyes.

"Looking f-for you Terror," she stuttered. Terror titled his head. _Has she finally realized that I'm the most attractive tom in the world? Hell yeah she does because I'm so incredibly sexy!_ Terror smiled and traced her jawline with his long, silver claws. "Y-Your charm j-just makes me shiver," she replied seductively.

Purring, Terror smashed his nose to hers and licked her muzzled and cheek. "How very sexy of you my little Feather," he purred. Feather smiled, but Terror saw fear in her eyes. _HOW DARE SHE FEAR ME?! I'M A WONDERFUL PERSON! "_ You know; I'm bored… so yeah… GET TO CAMP!" He roared, and Feather bolted out of his sight and to the camp.

 _I can't wait for her to tell every-cat about my awesomeness._ When Terror finally got to his den, he snuggled up with Lily. "How very _ravishing_ you look Lily. WAIT! Why are so getting fat?!" Lily whimpered and shrunk back. "ANSWER ME WENCH!"

"Terror… I-I'm pregnant," she answered, confused by his question. Terror started at her for a while.

"Oh yeah I remember, that's the only reason I kept you! I knew that you stupid wench!" Lily frowned and lied down in the net, letting her tears fall. "Oh come on, I'm kidding my dear. I also keep you because you're pretty." Lily looked at him, tears falling down her cheek. She scowled at him, and scratched his cheek.

"I loved you, and I hate you now! You're a stupid fox-heart! I'm leaving this stupid camp, and never coming back!" Blood was dripping down Terror's cheek, leaving a trail of crimson on his ratty dark gray fur.

Enraged, Terror pounced on Lily, causing her to fall.

"YOU HATE ME?! WELL I HATE YOU MORE! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Terror started clawing Lily, enjoying her screams. Hot blood pooling his den, leaving deep crimson stains. He suddenly felt Lily stop struggling and watched the life drain from her eyes.

Terror felt grief suddenly hit him like a monster. "L-Lily? W-Wake up Lily, I-I didn't m0mean anything I said. Lily?! Lily please wake up, I can't live without, please I'm sorry! Lily please!" Terror felt tears running down his face, dripping into Lily's pool of blood. Terror really did love Lily, he just never let it show. "Lily I'm so sorry, please wake up," he wailed.

Wailing, Terror crashed to the ground and wrapped Lily up with his limbs. "I'm so sorry Lily," he cried as he repeated that single phrase over, and over again. "I love you so much Lily, and now I've murdered you and our future little ones," he cried. Lily lifeless form was drenched in blood, but Terror didn't care. He still cleaned her up and buried her the next morning, not showing any emotion till he was alone.

Canine came into his den two days later, a worried expression on his face. "Terror? We really should start planning another small attack on Memoryclan, we need to weaken them," he said shakily.

"I can't plan knowing that Lily is gone. When I was in Skyclan we had Starclan, but it was all a lie. Lily always believed in Starclan, no matter how many times I told her it was fake. I hope she made it to Starclan even if I didn't believe, she did," he whined. Canine started sadly at his leader.

"I'm so sorry Terror, she was one of my closest friends, I'm sad to see her gone also," he replied. Terror snapped his head up at Canine, rage filled his face along with sadness.

"SHE PROABLY MISSES YOU MOR ETHAN ME BECAUSE I WAS HORRIBLE TO HER! SHE'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I REALLY LOVED HER!" Screeched Terror. Canine backed up until he hit the wall of Terror's den. "Why me? Why was I so bad to her, when I loved her so very much," he wailed?

Canine started at him with sadness and fear. "I-I'm so sorry Terror, Lily loved you I know it!" Canine answer, power filled his voice. Error looked at him and nodded.

"I Lily's honor, I will kill every clan cat I lay my eyes on, no-cat will survive when we're through. Canine bowed his head in respect, but mostly to hide the fear shimmering in his eyes. "Let's start planning, and I know the perfect day to attack on," Terror smiled, revealing his sharp white teeth.

 _ **And that was Terror everybody! WOO WOO! He's straight up crazy Ashes, beware this COO COO! –Majesty**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37/ Clan Page**_

 _ **So guys I realized we never had a Whisking Shadows clan page, so we're going to do it now. I know it's a little late, but I didn't want to mess up any description of fur and eye color so this is Chapter 37 and the clan page, enjoy my Ashes! Again, sorry it's late. But this also means that 2 chapters will be posted today, so bye for real! –Majesty**_

 **MEMORYCLAN**

 **LEADER:**

Briarstar: Light brown she-cat with darker brown belly with light green eyes

 **DEPUTY:**

Zeldablaze: Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CATS:**

Whiskershadow: Dark gray almost black tom with midnight blue eyes

 **APPRENTCIE:** Runningpaw: Fluffy black she-cat with amber colored eyes

 **WARRIORS:**

Lightningfall: Golden tom with a white belly and white spots along his back with dark green eyes

Snowsky: All white she-cat with light blue eyes

Wishpelt: Light gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mudraven: Dark brown tom with a long scar over his right shoulder form falling into a thorn bush. He had hazel eyes

Featherpounce: Gray and cream she-cat with silver eyes

Thornlight: Black tom with white patch on his chest and amber eyes

Berryfoot: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Petalheart: stormy gray she-cat with black belly and hind legs and blue eyes

Regnantstorm: dark gray almost black tom with lighter gray paws and green eyes

Bumblecloud: light gray, white, and black she-cat with soft blue eyes

Lionshade: Fluffy golden tom with dark green eyes with blue flecks in them

Clawstrike: russet colored tom with many scars over his pelt and dark hazel eyes

Summerfire: bright ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Juniperfrost: white, gray, and cream she-cat with frost blue eyes

Grayfur: dark gray tom with light green eyes

Wolftail: Dark gray and tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 **QUEENS:**

Sparkheart: dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes

 **KITS:** Windkit: light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Firekit: vibrant orange tom with light green eyes

Skyflower: dark and light gray she-cat

 **KITS:** Poolkit: gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Moonfire: Black and white she-cat with green eyes

 **KITS:** Sunkit: light ginger, cream, and white she-cat with dark orange eyes

Foxflame: ginger she-cat with white muzzle and ear tips

Adoptive mother of… Daisykit: white she-cat with misty light blue eyes. Dapplekit: calico tom with dark amber eyes. Midnightkit: black tom with midnight blue eyes


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! Before we get into the chapter I just wanted to say that I love every single one of you so very much, and I'm so proud that we have exactly 2,575 Ashes! That means that Whisking Shadows had more readers than Bloodlines! That's crazy guys and thank you from the bottom of my heart for each and every reader. On that note, I have a new contest! I want you guys to submit one new OC for me, and the winner's best OC gets a main role in Whisking Shadows! The other contest for Until the Sun Dies will be released next Wednesday, March 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016. This chapter id told in Briarstar's POV. Goodbye babes! –Majesty**_

Briarstar paced her den with a worried expression. _Tonight is a full moon, that means Sanguis can't attack because of the truce, but they might not believe in Starclan. Oh no! I must warn my clan!_ Briarstar's mate Clawstrike was sitting in their nest, worry for his mate shown right through his tough face. "Briarstar stop. You're an excellent leader, you can do this," he whispered.

Briarstar smiled at the russet colored tom. She touched noses with him and smiled. "I love you Clawstrike, and no matter what happens to our clan, I love you," she purred.

"Don't talk like that Briarstar, y-you sound like you're leaving me," his voice wavered in pain. Briarstar looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm just scared! What if I fail my clan? What if they all die because of _me_!" Briarstar hissed. Whatever emotion Clawstrike was feeling, he quickly covered it up. His face was twisted in ager and sadness.

"I-I think we need a break for a little, you need to focus on our clan and I'm just getting in the way," he said sadly. Before Briarstar could let out a single whimper, Clawstrike walked out of their, no now her den. Briarstar buried her emotions down deep, and walked out to face her clan.

"Are you alright Briarstar?" Zeldablaze asked. "I didn't mean to intrude, but Clawstrike walked out of your den, and he looked upset." Briarstar held in her sob and put on her brave face.

"Ever thing is ok Zeldablaze, just get everyone ready for the gathering. Bring everyone except the kits and Skyflower, Sparkheart, Wolftail, and Petalheart. They will stay and watch the kits and guard the camp. Everyone else may come. Get them ready please Zeldablaze." Zeldablaze gave her leader a quick nod and raced off.

Briarstar was leading her clan to Starpounce for the gathering, hoping that they would be able to see their Starclan friends. _It's a full moon, Starclan comes out in the cave and can interact with us, we will be safe._ When everyone was settled, Pouncer appeared.

"I have some news for you from Starclan!" He yowled. Briarstar perked her ears up, nervous. "In a week all of the Thunderclan Starclan warrior will be fighting this battle with you. We will not go down without a fight!" Just like that, Pouncer vanished.

Briarstar started nervously at her clan-mates. "Well you heard him, while this war rages on, Starclan has offered assistance in our struggles. Next week Starclan will join us and fight with us!" Briarstar yowled, which brought up many cheers from her clan-mates.

Suddenly she saw Terror sitting at the Starpounce entrance, a dozen plus group member with him. "Brava! That was a wonderful speech Briar-dear," he purred. Briarstar bristled and hissed at him.

"Get away from us! This a full moon under Starclan's truce, so leave Terror," she hissed. Terror looked at her with a baffled expression.

He looked up at the stars through the opening of Starpounce. "Lily forgive me," he whimpered. Crystal tears sparkled in his eyes under the moonlight, but rage filled his face. He snarled at Briarstar. "Please continue your gathering," he snarled.

Suddenly she snapped her head to where she heard a yowl. Clawstrike had flung himself on Terror, forcing both toms to crash to the stone floor. "Don't touch her!" Clawstrike roared. Briarstar felt her heart lurch as Clawstrike was flung onto the wall.

"Sanguis attack!" Terror roared and most of his fighters attacked but a few started helping Memoryclan. Briarstar stared at Clawstrike's body lay slumped by the wall, blood pooling around him.

"Memoryclan defend your lives but do not break the Starclan truce!" She yowled. "Clawstrike!" She ran over to his body and prayed he would be ok. "Whiskershadow!" She saw Whiskershadow fighting beside a small silver she-cat against a ginger tom. Their battle moves were aligned together.

Briarstar protected her mate's body until the small fight lessened and lessened. Suddenly she was fighting Terror. "Hello dear, care to loose to me?" Snarling, Briarstar dodged his attacks and hit square in the jaw with her leg. He yowled and brought his claws down on her back. _No!_ Feeling hot, sticky blood run down her back, Briarstar numbly clawed at Terror.

 _Fight for Clawstrike, f-for Clawstrike…_ Suddenly Terror's jaws were on Briarstar's throat, and darkness crashed over her vision. The last things Briarstar heard was Terror laughing and Zeldablaze screaming. "Briarstar!"

"W-What? Where am i?" Briarstar cried out. She was soon greeted by Clawstrike, except his fur was aligned with stars. "C-Clawstrike am I dead?"

"No my dear, I am, but you lost a life," he said sadly. Briarstar turned around to see a misty form of herself walking around Starclan. Clawstrike looked where she was looking and smiled. "That's one of your lives, and when you loose your last life they will all join together and you will be a Starclan cat, but you have a long time my dear."

"Please, I need to get back!" Clawstrike nodded and touched noses with her.

"I love you my love, stay strong for me ok?" Briarstar nodded and nuzzled him.

"I will never take on another mate as long as I live, as long as my heart beats because I only want to be with you," she cried. Clawstrike smiled happily and nuzzled her.

"I will wait my dear," he whispered.

Briarstar woke up feeling dizzy and thirsty. She hastily looked around and found out she was in Whiskershadow's den. A long scar formed along Briarstar's back, it was pink and it made Briarstar feel reminded of Clawstrike.

"Are you feeling ok?" Whiskershadow asked Briarstar never really realized how handsome the young tom was with his dark fur and large muscles. She suddenly knew why Daisymist was so in love with him. _Poor tom has lost so much._ Briarstar nodded, and he seemed to relax.

"I'm ok, who did we loose?" Whiskershadow flinched and replied hesitantly.

"Clawstrike, and Bumblecloud's leg is really damaged. She will be able to walk and fight, but not for a while." Briarstar started sobbing and praying for her mate's soul. "It's ok Briarstar I know what it's like to loose someone you love, actually twice," he winced.

Briarstar nodded and licked his cheek. "Thank you Whiskershadow." He nodded and helped her to her den. "Thank you," she meowed weakly and settled down into her nest. Whiskershadow left, and Zeldablaze.

"Briarstar are you ok? I've taken care of the clan pretty well, I just wanted you to get better." Briarstar held up her paw for her to be silent.

"Zeldablaze I'm fine, I'm very proud of you, and I will get better very soon. Whiskershadow said I will be 100% better by tomorrow, so I want you to arrange extra patrols and hunting patrols. I trust you to keep our clan safe." Zeldablaze smiled brightly and walked out of her den, a smile big enough to outshine the moon.

 _I chose a wonderful deputy…_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

 _ **So Ashes, I understand that last chapter was confusing, so I'm here to make everything clear my loves. Ok first, Pouncer HATES that the Starclan warriors have to come to Memoryclan, not because he's coward, because he thinks it's a bad idea. I wrote it really poorly, and I apologize because my mom was sick and I was helping her. Sorry guys. Second is that I didn't mean to say only Thunderclan will help, but I really meant that every Starclan cat will be aiding them. On that note, that means I can expect new Starclan OC's from you guys! Another thing is the contests. The only contest right now is you guys make the most amazing OC, and the winner's OC becomes a main character in UTSD. That's all, so bye babes! This chapter is told Whiskershadow's POV.**_

Whiskershadow snuggled close to his dear daughter and sons. Foxflame had already told Daisykit her past, but the tiny she-cat was ok with it. Whiskershadow smiled and licked her fur. "H-Hey Whiskershadow? I-I need your help with Briarstar, s-she won't eat, or take her poppy seeds!" Runningpaw whispered frantically. Whiskershadow nodded.

"Runningpaw go grab a thrush, a plump one, and a poppy seed," he ordered. Runningpaw nodded and ran out of the nursery. Whiskershadow turned to Sparkheart and her kits. "Sparkheart, your kits are how old now?"

"Oh! Windkit and Firekit are about five moons old," she smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to Briarstar about giving them their apprentice ceremony soon," he smiled. Sparkheart nodded and whispered something to Windkit and Firekit.

"Thank you Whiskershadow!" Windkit said cheerfully. Windkit was the fiery little she-cat, but little Firekit was shy and quiet.

"T-Thank you," he whispered. Whiskershadow smiled and leaned down to the little ginger tom.

"Thanks little one, and between you and me, Dapplekit has a crush on Windkit, but don't tell her!" Firekit giggled and nodded.

"It's our little secret Whiskershadow!" He giggled. Whiskershadow winked and held held his paw to his mouth as a signal for a secret. Firekit nodded and casually walked over to his momma. Laughing, Whiskershadow walked over to Briarstar's den.

"Whiskershadow! I actually got her to eat the thrush and take her seed, but she wanted to talk to you first," she smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Good job little one, now go eat and rest, you deserve it," he smiled. Runningpaw nodded and yawned. She drowsily walked out of their leader's den. Turning to Briarstar, Whiskershadow sighed. _Poor Briarstar._

"Briarstar? Are you going to be ok?" He asked gently. She shook her head sadly.

"E-Every time I close my eyes, his dying cry fills my ears, and I'm reminded that I couldn't save him," she whimpered, her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Briarstar I understand, I lost Vitapool and Daisymist, it's almost unbearable." Whiskershadow held back his own tears, and looked Briarstar straight in the eye. "Let me promise you, that it will get better. Please keep you head up, and lead our clan to victory," power filled Whiskershadow's voice, and Briarstar smiled.

"Thank you Whiskershadow, I-I promise to stay strong, Clawstrike would want it…" she vowed. Briarstar yawned and settled into her nest. "Tomorrow," she giggled and fell asleep. Whiskershadow smiled and walked out of the den to Runningpaw. She was sleeping in the medicine cat den, but arose when Whiskershadow entered.

"Runningpaw, you're becoming an excellent medicine cat, and I think I want you to become full medicine cat before we delve into this war any farther." Runningpaw squealed excitedly and nuzzled Whiskershadow.

"Thank you so much Whiskershadow! Eek I love you!" She immediately blushed and swallowed her words. "I err, I um love you as a mentor, not like the other kind of l-love," she blushed. Whiskershadow smiled and licked her cheek, Runningpaw blushed.

"I love you too Runningpaw, as an apprentice," he winked. Runningpaw giggled. "Get ready because we leave in a few minutes," he said. Runningpaw nodded, and Whiskershadow went to speak with Berryfoot.

"Hey Berryfoot! I just wanted to tell you that Runningpaw is becoming a full medicine cat tonight," he smiled. Berryfoot squealed excitedly.

"My baby is becoming a full medicine cat?! Yay!" She squealed happily and started to tell her friends. _I wonder if my mother would have acted like that. Probably not though, she would have congratulated us and then walked away, concealing her happiness. Awe mom, you got to love her._

Smiling, Whiskershadow gathered Runningpaw and led her to Starpounce. Before he they left, Whiskershadow checked up on Moonfire and Skyflower, both queens as happy as ever. _If my sisters are happy, I'm happy._ "Oh Whiskershadow I'm so happy, and hungry, and nervous, and excited, and…" Whiskershadow put his paw on her mouth to silence her.

"I get it Runningpaw, I felt the same way when…when Vitapool gave me my name," his voice wavered when he mentioned Vitapool.

"D-Do you miss her Whiskershadow? I know she was the most amazing medicine cat, even though she wasn't for long. You're also amazing but everyone says Vitapool was the best," Runningpaw started at the grass, embarrassed.

"It's ok Runningpaw, it's true. She was an amazing medicine cat," he smiled. Ending the conversation, Whiskershadow led Runningpaw to Starpounce.

Runningpaw was laying down on the cold stone, basking in the moonlight, so Whiskershadow laid down next to her. "Before you enter Starclan, I will give you your new name, but first, whatever happens in your Starclan encounter, you must never speak about what you learn in there to any-cat. I have an exception if it's something that concerns you, or if it's a prophecy," he smiled and stood up to face Runningpaw.

"Runningpaw, you are a determined, sweet, and energetic little she-cat and my first apprentice. You'll always have a place in my heart," he winked. Runningpaw blushed and stood up higher. "On that note, your new name is now Runningbreeze! Runningbreeze, Runningbreeze, Runningbreeze!" Whiskershadow chanted.

Runningbreeze smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and settled next to her in the moonlight, dreams soon entered Whiskershadow's vision.

 _ **Ok guys! Lots have people have been messaging me saying the ship Whiskershadow and Runningbreeze? Do you guys see it? –Majesty out**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

 _ **OMG guys I can't believe that we're at chapter 40 guys! Such an accomplishment! ***_ _ **TEARS UP**_ _ *** Guys I'm so proud of us! Also I do NOT ship Whiskershadow and Runningbreeze, no matter how many PM's I've been getting, I'm sorry. Also can you guys please tell me if Daisymist is now in Daisykit, does that mean the actual Daisymist is in Starclan, guys please tell me. Because with Tallstripe, he died, but his soul was already in Stripekit, making him fully Stripekit, without Tallstripe memories. Please tell me guys. Anyway, let's get on to our beautiful special chapter with all of our friendly Thunderclan warriors in Starclan. (all the Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan cats won't be appearing until UTSD) I also accept Starclan OC's from the 3 clans in the parenthesis. Thanks loves, and peace out! Chapter told in Whiskershadow's POV, -Majesty out**_

Whiskershadow entered Starclan with Runningbreeze, smiling ear to ear. "Father! Where are you? Mother!" Whiskershadow called out. He turned around to see Runningbreeze following the dim glow in a small cave. "Runningbreeze, where are you going?" She silenced him by flicking her tail, and kept following the eerie light. _What's going on?_

Hesitation filled Whiskershadow, but he followed his old apprentice. Runningbreeze carefully walked into the cave, where Pouncer, Keeper, and many other Starclan warrior sat. "Mom? Dad? What's going on here?" Keeper looked at her son surprised.

"Oh Whiskershadow, I'm sorry dear, but you were not supposed to see this yet," she said quietly. Keeper walked over to her son and whispered, "You keep fighting fro our clan… until the sun dies."

White flashed before Whiskershadow's eyes, and he found himself in Starpounce, Runningbreeze shivering next to him. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with fear. "What. Just. Happened?" Runningbreeze whimpered, and Whiskershadow pulled her close to him, nuzzling her.

"It's ok Runningbreeze, don't ever tell anyone about this, ever my dear." She nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Whiskershadow can I tell you a secret?" She asked, her eyes pleading. He nodded, hesitant. _Please, please, please don't say you love me. I can't handle that!_ She noticed his hesitance and laughed. "I'm not going to confess my love to you, if that's what you think, even though I'm gorgeous!" Whiskershadow laughed and licked her cheek. "I was just going to say that…" Her sentence was cut off by a sickening shriek.

"What was that?! It sounded like Foxflame!" Whiskershadow's heart started pounding in his chest. _Foxflame._ Runningbreeze nodded and started running.

"We have to go, now!" Runningbreeze screeched as she started running to camp. Bitter snow and wind burned Whiskershadow's eyes and lungs. _Go faster Whiskershadow! Go faster, Foxflame!_ Whiskershadow and Runningbreeze finally made it to camp where Foxflame was rocking back and forth, fear filled her gaze, blood covered her pelt.

"FOXFLAME!" Whiskershadow bolted to her side, splattering sticky blood as he ran. "What happened, who did this, are you hurt?!" Foxflame shook her head and started crying.

"T-Terror and h-his group attacked us. He j-just almost killed Sparkheart, but I jumped in the way, and he scarred my flank. One giant ginger picked Daisykit up, and I-I killed him. He wasn't going to hurt my little Daisykit," she snarled. Regaining her confidence, she ran into the nursery where every kit and queen were safe, but startled in their nests.

Whiskershadow rushed into the room where Poolkit was shivering next to Skyflower, Sunkit was next to Moonfire, who was standing protectively over Sparkheart and her kits. Dapplekit, Midnightkit, and Daisykit came out of hiding behind Skyflower, running straight for her daddy. "DAPPLEKIT! DAISYKIT! MIDNIGHTKIT!" Whiskershadow ran to his kits and snuggled them.

"Daddy stop it, we're ok," Midnightkit said calmly. Whiskershadow chuckled softly, blinking back his tears. _What would I do if I lost one of them? Most likely die of sadness._ Whiskershadow cleaned his kits and the other queen's kits up, and fixed everyone in Memoryclan up with Runningbreeze. Lionshade was pretty banged up as was Sparkheart, but everyone was ok.

Whiskershadow walked out of the medicine cat den where he was working on Lionshade when he saw Galeclaw standing in the camp entrance, smiling as if he had just murdered someone. Red rage burned inside Whiskershadow, and the tom whispered. "Be prepared. "Just as fast as he appeared, Galeclaw vanished in a whisper of bitter leaf-bare wind. _All just an illusion._

Rubbing his eyes with a single paw, he turned around to see the Starclan features of Daisymist and Vitapool. His heart stopped. "D-Daisymist? Why haven't I seen you in Starclan before?" Vitapool smiled and sat down, letting Daisymist walk up to Whiskershadow.

"Oh my love, how stupid we were, but I wouldn't trade it for a world." She smiled her sweet smile. "I was in your daughter's soul, but when she was attacked I became free, and I now live in Starclan, and Daisykit is free to be herself. Whiskershadow I will wait for you, but I have a feeling we will be meeting in a few days,'" she winked and touched noses with him. Daisymist ran back to Starclan, but her sweet scent lingered on Whiskershadow's fur. _Please stay with me, I can't loose you again!_

He turned to face Vitapool, who was smiling brightly. Whiskershadow wanted to say so much to her like that her kits were beautiful and growing wonderfully. He missed her like crazy, and needed her like oxygen. No words every came out.

"I know Whiskershadow, that you love her, and I will not make you choose between you or me. I love you, I love you for taking care of my kits, and I wish I was by your side," she smiled sadly. Vitapool walked over to Whiskershadow and licked his nose. "I will wait for an eternity, just to be with you again." Whiskershadow felt a tear run down his cheek, but when he looked up she was gone.

Tears threatened to fall, but he blinked them back. He turned around to see Foxflame and Wolftail smiled, with tears in their eyes. "S-She's happy," Wolftail said gently to Foxflame. She nodded and wiped at her tears.

"I only care that my baby is happy," she smiled sweetly. Whiskershadow nodded and walked into the medicine cat den.

"You ok Whiskershadow? "Runningbreeze asked, not looking up from her job, which was cleaning Lionshade's wounds.

"I'm fine, I'll always be fine," he smiled. He laid down in his nest, and when Runningbreeze left to collect herbs, he let his tears fall down his cheeks into the soft moss.

"I can't believe this, I love you Vitapool, I love you Daisymist." He whispered quietly and soon fell asleep, tears staining his cheeks.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

 _ **So guys I know last chapter was confusing, well a little bit. So what I want you guys to decide Whiskershadow will end up with, and I know med cats can't have mates, but I allowed him an exception because I love him, and who doesn't' love some med cat love drama. So basically I want you guys to choose between Vitapool and Whiskershadow, or Daisymist and Whiskershadow. Oh and not every Starclan cat is going to fight, just a dozen or so. So yeah, catching up with everything. Contest: the contest that is now released is that you guys make me the best and most awesome OC and the winner's OC is a main character in UTSD. The nest thing is that I still love plot ideas and such, and I ant OC's for the Starclan warriors beside the Thunderclan ones. Oh and you pick between Vitapool and Daisymist. That's all bye lovelies! Told in Skyflower's POV…**_

Skyflower was curled up with Timberfrost in the nursery where Moonfire was bickering with Foxflame about tom opinions, then both agreeing that they're all stupid. Skyflower smiled looked at Sparkheart cleaning her kits up for their apprentice ceremony. Poolkit was play fighting with Midnightkit and Sunkit was swooning over Dapplekit. Daisykit was like Foxflame's little twin, stuck to her as if she would leave her.

"Momma? D-Did Stormwind like me?" He asked, his big, frosty blue eyes wide. Skyflower's heart panged with grief, but like Stormwind said when he visited her, 'stay strong for your family.'

"Of course baby, he risked his life for you," she smiled, whisking away the grief. _**Did you guys see what I did there?! XD**_

"W-When the bad cats attacked us, the big gray and brown on said I-I killed him," he whimpered.

"Oh honey you never killed him, the bad one killed him." Poolkit nodded and jumped when Timberfrost wrapped his tail around their son.

"I'll keep you safe my son," he whispered and smiled. Poolkit pawed his father's face affectionately. "You're so brave my son, and you will be Memoryclan's best warrior some day." Poolkit's eyes shone. Timberfrost winked and snuggled closer to Skyflower.

 _How did I get the most amazing mate in the history of mate's?! Because he chose me, and I chose him._ Skyflower licked his cheek and got up to stretch.

Suddenly a white light flashes in front of her eyes, overwhelming her. Hen the light cleared away, Skyflower saw Galeclaw standing by Firekit, coaxing him closer. "No Firekit!" Galeclaw looked at her and vanished, as if he was a breeze in the cold leaf-bare air. Skyflower stood in awe as she realized it was a vision.

She shook her head as if she had water in her ears. _How strange, I think I should speak with Whiskershadow about this._ Skyflower trotted over to where Whiskershadow was helping Runningbreeze sort through herbs. "No Runningbreeze, coltsfoot goes over here, and if you put it with catmint one more time I'll tell your mother," he threatened playfully.

"Well at least my father isn't here, he chose to stay with his wench of a lover, when he left my mother and us," she snapped. Whiskershadow took a step back, and then wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Well at least you have me, this old flea bag that nags you all day," he smiled. Runningbreeze laughed and flicked him with her tail tip.

"First of all, you're not old, you're only like 5 seasons older than me, so you're not too old," she laughed and Whiskershadow scowled playfully. "Second of all, thank you Whiskershadow, you are basically my dad, and I love you for that. That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday, that you are like my father without being with my mom, because that's straight up weird.

Whiskershadow nodded. "I know, and I feel like your father sometimes, in the good way. My real-not so blood real- kits love you too. Oh and not that your mother isn't erm… pleasant? But I think I'm good," he smiled. They both shared a laugh, and after waiting, Skyflower walked into the den.

"Oh hey guys, I just need to discuss something with you Whiskershadow." He nodded and shooed Runningbreeze away.

"Ig it's about our powers, everyone in our clan knows about them," he said concerned. _Stupid tom, I know that!_

"Whiskershadow, I know. I was just going to say that I had a vision about Galeclaw, a-and it felt so real," she whispered. Whiskershadow tensed up.

"Skyflower… I had the same vision yesterday, it must be a sign. W-We need to talk to Moonfire about this…" Briarstar's yowl cut his sentence off, alerting them that it was time for the ceremony. "We'll talk later," he scowled annoyed. Skyflower nodded and walked over to sit with Timberfrost and Poolkit.

Sparkheart was sitting with with Summerfire and her kits. Skyflower perked her ears up to hear their conversation. "Sparkheart, you know I love Summerpaw, and I always will, not to mention I just lost my son," his voice cracked, and Skyflower sniffled.

Sparkheart nodded. "I know Summerfire, I'm not going to deny my feelings for you, and I honesty just want to focus on my kits, and I know you love Summerpaw," she smiled and nuzzled him. Summerfire stood there uncomfortably but smiled.

 _Summerfire will never give up on Summerpaw, good tom._ Satisfied with her eavesdropping, but feeling a pang of guilt, Skyflower focused on Briarstar. Skyflower had tuned for the entire ceremony, and only heard when Windpaw and Firepaw were named. Petalheart was given Firepaw, and Timberfrost got Windpaw. Skyflower cheered her loudest when Timberfrost was announced a mentor, and was most likely more excited than her mate.

That night, Skyflower was snuggled up with Poolkit, when she heard Poolkit squeaked. "Darling are you ok?"

"Momma what's Starclan like?" He asked. Skyflower looked at him confused. "I-I think I saw Crowkit, she was telling me that we would meet again, well I think it was Crowkit because you told me she was a black little she-cat. Skyflower nodded, her heart twisting with grief.

"Honey that's wonderful if you saw Crowkit, I'm sure she said hello and some day we will all be together, but hopefully not for a long time my dear." Poolkit nodded and snuggled closer to Skyflower. "I love you baby."

"I love you too momma," he whispered and soon fell asleep. Skyflower smiled and wrapped her tail around him. _I love you my sweet son._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

 _ **What's up my loves! Guys Whisking Shadows is ending in three more days, not counting today. The very last chapter (chapter 45) will be released on Sunday, March 13, 2016. With that said, the contests and such are still on, in fact please enter in them. I still need to figure out if you guys prefer Vita or Daisy for our beautiful stud of Whiskershadow. XD Please guys, but onto the chapter because I'm annoying and you guys want to see what I'm about to throw at you! I know, I know I'm leaving! ***_ _ **mutters meanies**_ _ *** I said nothing! But lots of drama this chapter don't hate me with what I do, and this chapter is told in Terror's POV because he's straight up awesome, not to mention sexy XD –Majesty out**_

Terror was walking through the forest, careful not to be seen by any clan cats. _I still can't believe I killed Lily, I-I'm a monster._ Terror hung his head in absolute anguish, still grieving for his mate. _I killed Lily, and lost my daughter, little Honey Crisp. Lily would be ashamed to know that I had a daughter with another she-cat and then lost her. Lily would have loved to mother Honey Crisp._

Terror stubbly walked to the pond, and lowered his head to take a drink. After he drank his fill, Terror cleaned his fur and wiped the water from his whiskers. He perked his ears up when he heard tiny paws crunching around. He crouched and extended his claws, ready to fight. He was surprised when he saw a little cream, white and pale ginger she-cat with dark orange eyes leap from the bushes.

Fear filled her eyes, and tears sprang into Terror's. _Honey Crisp?_ "S-Sorry," she shuddered. "My mommy was hunting and I wanted to join h-her." The little kit shrunk back when Terror extended his paw. "I-I know who you are, you're the mean cat that hurt Poolkit," she growled. "I know you are Terror, the evil. I'm Sunkit and I'm not afraid of you!"

"C-Can I tell you something, and then I'll leave?" Sunkit looked questionably at him and gave him a curt nod, baring her tiny little fangs. "W-Well your mommy isn't your real mommy, and your daddy isn't your real daddy. I'm your real daddy, and I have no clue where your real mommy is," he smiled. Sunkit quivered and shook her head.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! MY REAL MOOMY AND DADDY ARE BACK AT HOME!" Sunkit growled and pounced on Terror. She dug her sharp claws and teeth into his fur, but Terror didn't move. _I have found my daughter, my daughter!_ Terror smiled and picked her with his jaws. "Let me go!" He started clawing his face, drawing blood on his nose.

"OK STOP!" Sunkit stopped mid-swipe, fear glazed over her eyes.

"M-My _real_ daddy doesn't y-yell at me," she whimpered. Dread shivered down Terror's spine.

"I-I'm so sorry darling, it'll never happen again," he swore. She scowled at him and looked away. Terror was beginning to think she liked him.

"DADDY! MOMMY! THE BAD CAT HAS GOT ME!" Sunkit screeched at the top of her little lungs. Terror growled at started running to camp, Sunkit crying in his jaws. "Please stop, I want to be with my daddy," she cried. Terror stopped dead and looked at her.

He placed her down, and watched as Sunkit curled up in a vulnerable ball. "I want to go home," she whimpered. Terror's heart cracked into a million pieces.

"O-Ok little one, I-I'm sorry for scaring you." Terror felt tears run down his cheek. He picked Sunkit up, but dropped her when she squeaked.

"OW!" Sunkit had landed awkwardly on her paw. She started crying and whimpering, and Terror freaked out.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to!" Terror looked up to see a light gray tom standing protectively over Sunkit, snarling at Terror.

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter," he roared. Terror growled at stood to face the tom.

"Your wish is my command y lord," he smirked. Terror started walking away, but turned back to see the tom, Regnantstorm was what Sunkit called him, nuzzled Sunkit. He was a true father to Sunkit. Anger welled up inside Terror, and he turned around and charged for the tom.

"Get into the bushes Sunkit!" Regnantstorm ordered. Sunkit nodded and hid in the bushes. Terror growled and pounced on Regnantstorm.

"Oh daddy protect me!" Terror screeched, mimicking Sunkit. Whatever love he felt for the kit vanished, and was replaced with hated for this tom. "I'm going to kill you, and leave your daughter father-less," he growled.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS TERROR! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WE WERE FRINEDS! YOU HURT MY SISTER, ME, AND NOW YOU GO AFTER MY FAMILY?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Regnantstorm roared and brought his claws down on Terror's back.

"WE WERE NEVER FRINES YOU STUPID TOM!" Terror scratched Regnantstorm's face, drawing blood. Regnantstorm growled and tore a patch of fur away from Terror's throat. Terror yowled at kicked Regnantstorm in the belly.

Both toms suddenly stopped when Sunkit yowled. Regnantstorm ran to his daughter and curled up with her. "Let's go home darling," he whispered. Sunkit smiled and nodded. "Want a badger-back ride?"

"YES!" Sunkit squeaked happily and crawled onto her dad's back. Regnantstorm winced from his pain, but carried his daughter home, leaving Terror bleeding by the bushes.

Terror cried out and crashed to the dirt in a heap of sobs. _I have no one left. I killed Lily, my daughter hates me, I'm utterly alone._ Fury kicked the sadness out of his heart. _I will kill everyone of those sorry little clan-cats. I HATE THEM!_ Terror stood up and walked home to his camp, the desire to kill something overpowered him suddenly, and with the quickest movement, he killed a starling that was eating seeds nearby.

Blood stained his claws and paw fur, but Terror enjoyed it. He licked up the blood and ate the starling in ravish bites. Licking the blood from his lips, Terror walked to his camp, ready to plan his next attack on the weak clan cats.

 _They will pay for the pain that they caused me…_

 _ **Just wow, that's all I'm going to say…**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

 _ **Hey babes! So very sad that Whisking Shadows is ending in two days, but let's be happy! I want to make these last three chapters long and awesome, so enjoy that guys. So I was just think… are my characters pretty diverse with their good times and their bad times? Are they too perfect? Can I get your honest opinion on that, because I was the "Storm" series to be a good one! Any way loves, this chapter will be told in Zeldablaze's POV because she's awesome. So without any further ado, chapter 43!**_

 _Time to organize some patrols!_ Zeldablaze sat down in the center of camp, watching as Memoryclan's warrior gathered around her. "Summerfire, take Timberfrost, Petalheart, Windpaw, and Firepaw to patrol our western borders." Summerfire nodded and went to assemble his patrol. "Sparkheart take Lionshade, Regnantstorm, Bumblecloud, and Juniperfrost to hunt near the dense forest area. "Finally, Wolftail I need for you to take Grayfur, Snowsky, Berryfoot, and Mudraven hunting near Starpounce. We really need to focus on hunting because of leaf-bare, but thank Starclan that it's almost over," Zeldablaze nodded. The patrols left camp, and Zeldablaze decided to check on Briarstar.

"Hello Briarstar, everything ok?" Briarstar was sitting in her nest, grooming her fur.

"Oh yes, thank you Zeldablaze! I was just about to help Whiskershadow gather some herbs with Foxflame. He and Runningbreeze had to fix Lionshade up real fast, and Foxflame used to be a medicine cat." Zeldablaze smiled and excused herself from Briarstar's den after she meowed a goodbye. _I think I'll go get a drink from the pond._

Zeldablaze half ran, half walked to the pond to get a drink. When she lowered her head, Daisymist's death flashed before her eyes. Daisymist was thrashing in the water. "Help me Zeldablaze!" She tried to run to Daisymist, but her legs were stuck to the shore like sinking sand.

"DAISYMIST! I TRIED TO HELP YOU!" Zeldablaze cried. Tears threatened to fall, but Zeldablaze held them in. "I tried Daisymist, I-I tried I swear!" A lump formed in her throat, choking her slightly.

Suddenly a paw touched Zeldablaze's shoulder. She snapped her head to see Daisymist's Starclan form standing next to her. "I don't have much time, but Zeldablaze, my death was not your fault. It was my own for trying to show off," she whispered. Daisymist licked her cheek and suddenly vanished. _I-It wasn't m-my fault. It wasn't my fault._ Zeldablaze swallowed heavily and nodded to herself. _It wasn't my fault._

She started walking into the forest, hoping to get a moment to think. Zeldablaze found a small covered area, and decided to lay down. Muscles beneath her tortoiseshell and calico pelt suddenly tensed. _Something isn't right._ She got up and started making her way back to camp, when a light gray tom jumped in front of her, making her jump. _Galeclaw._

"Zeldablaze?" He said confused. Zeldablaze bared her fangs and rumbled a low growl towards him.

"What do _you_ want Galeclaw?! You _killed_ Vitapool, you and your stupidity. Do you no how much that destroyed Whiskershadow? He's one of my closest friends, and you sent him into a mad grief!" Anger for this tom welled up inside Zeldablaze, and she clawed his cheek, drawing blood.

Galeclaw shrieked and drew back, quivering with some sort of emotion. He smiled to reveal bloodied fangs. "O-Oh Zeldablaze," he smirked. "Do you know why it made my day when you said the stupid leaf-lover felt sad? Because _my_ mate was in love with _me_ before she got hurt and lost her memories. _My_ mate fell in love with another tom, do you know how bad that hurts?! No because you will never love anyone and no one will ever love you!" He smiled and started circling her.

Zeldablaze laughed at him pathetically. He got down into a fight position, waiting to attack this ignorant tom.

"I know what you're think. 'Galeclaw? Why are you suddenly evil and crazy?' Well that would because of your dear friend Whiskershadow! I can't wait to kill him when Terror organizes the final attack to kill you all," he smiled. "Oh and I joined Terror when he promised me revenge on the cat that stole my love from me," he snarled.

Zeldablaze started at him bewildered. " _You_ killed her Galeclaw! Whiskershadow did nothing to you! I will kill you myself because of your stupidity we lost our medicine cat, ruined one of my closest friends for a while, and left your kits! Not that they would love you anyway! They love _Whiskershadow_ ," Zeldablaze taunted him, and watched as Galeclaw's eyes burned with rage.

"Zeldablaze… I will kill you myself, right now," he snarled. _Yeah right, I could beat this tom with me eyes closed._ Zeldablaze smirked at him and pounced on him.

"I don't want to kill you Galeclaw, please don't make me," she growled.

"Bring. It. On stupid she-cat," he smiled wickedly. Zeldablaze sighed sadly and bit down on his neck. Galeclaw choked on the blood that soon filled his throat as he thrashed at Zeldablaze weakly. She started at him pitifully as he drooped to the grass, dead.

"I'm really sorry Galeclaw, but I can't let you hurt my clan, because I love them," she whispered. Zeldablaze turned around to see Terror smiling at her. She huffed and snarled at him. "Great, another pain in my ass to show up!" Terror smirked and walked towards her. "Don't come any closer to me, or I'll rip your throat out," she hissed.

"Still feisty as ever Zelda. Tsk-tsk-tsk. I see your clan has softened you." Zeldablaze snorted at him. "What happened to my beautiful lover Zelda?"

"One, my name is ZELDABLAZE! Two, I was _never_ your love you bee-brain! I never, ever loved, or will love you! Leave now or I will kill you, but I think I'll, wait for my brother and best friend to kill you. By the way, Moonfire, my best friend can never be beaten in battle." Terror just started at her, a blank expression on his face.

He suddenly pounced on her, pinning her down, and brought his mouth close to hers. "I guess my little Zelda never changed, ever," he whispered. Zeldablaze smiled sweetly, and then kicked him, hard in the belly. Terror troubled over and winced in pain. "Still… sexy." She snorted and kicked his face as she walked back to camp.

 _ **Can I say girl power?! That was pretty awesome guys! I know cats probably wouldn't say ass, but I was in the heat of the moment and it fit perfectly, and if you had a problem with my sassy language go yell at a tree**_ __ _ **I'm sorry if I sound rude, it's just that I have a sharp tongue sometimes (Shakespeare reference XD) I know I'm awesome, just kidding. Any way, I hope you liked, and I'll post tomorrow at around I have no schedule! Bye babes -Majesty**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

 _ **Ok guys this is the second to last chapter of Whisking Shadows! The last chapter will be tomorrow. Oh and Keeper and I are making a mini-book about the Bloodlines character couples and Whisking Shadows couples in high school, and they're getting ready for a school dance. Lots of funny moments, and also awkward ones too. But that little book will only last about one week, because after my spring break (which starts this Monday to this Friday) and then UTSD will be out! Anyway… this chapter is told in Moonfire's POV, and be prepared for a blood and gore warning. Bye babes! –Majesty**_

Moonfire paced the nursery with a worried expression. _Sunkit and Poolkit will become apprentices soon, but Whiskershadow's kits are becoming apprentices right now._ Moonfire shook the nervous thoughts out of her head and walked to the center of camp with with Regnantstorm and Sunkit. "Are you ok my love?" Regnantstorm asked his mate.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear I'm fine," she said quietly. Regnantstorm snorted and sat her down.

"Ok listen, _my_ Moonfire would never stay silent. You are my sassy like fire cracker, and I don't like it if your upset. Now please tell me why you're upset darling." Regnantstorm flashed his shy and beautiful smile that melted her heart. _How can I say no to that smile?_

"Ok. Well I'm just worried about Sunkit becoming an apprentice with this problem with Sanguis. I can't believe Terror had the nerve to tell Sunkit he was her father. _You_ are her father, not him!" Moonfire growled and tore at the ground with her claws. Regnantstorm nuzzled her and licked her cheek.

"She'll be fine my dear, Sunkit is brave and beautiful, like her mother," he smiled. Moonfire purred and touched noses with him. "Let's focus on your brother's kits." Moonfire nodded and looked up to see Briarstar with Midnightkit, Dapplekit, and Daisykit on the leader's rock.

Briarstar yowled, which got every cat's attention for the ceremony. "Cat's of Memoryclan! Today we have three kits ready to become apprentices. Whiskershadow has taken care and become these kits' father when their mother passed away." Briarstar sniffled and shook her head. "Are you three ready to become apprentices, and learn the warrior code?"

"Yes!" They squeaked happily. Whiskershadow's eyes shone happily, and Foxflame shed a few tears of joy for her adoptive kits.

Briarstar smiled and licked their little cheeks. "Daisykit, you are now Daisypaw, apprenticed to Lightningfall. Dapplekit, you are now Dapplepaw, apprenticed to Snowsky. And Midnightkit, you are now Midnightpaw, apprenticed to Wishpelt." All three new mentors performed the mentor-apprentice ceremony, and smiled at each other.

Moonfire walked up to Whiskershadow, who was nuzzled up with his kits. "Hey little brother! Hey cuties! Who's the best aunty?"

"You," Dapplepaw smiled.

"Duh, you!" Daisypaw giggled.

"Skyflower!" Midnightpaw meowed. Everyone looked at him and Skyflower broke down into laughter.

"What did you just say?!" Moonfire started tickling him and licking his fur until he squeaked. "Ok I'll let you live because we both know I'm your favorite," she smiled. Midnightpaw nodded and shot Skyflower a wink. Laughing, Moonfire walked over to Foxflame.

"Oh hey Moonfire! Aren't you so happy for Whiskershadow?" She squealed excitedly.

"Yes Foxflame, and I wanted to thank you for taking such care of his kits' they really do treat you like you're their mother," Moonfire giggled. Foxflame smiled and nuzzled Moonfire.

"Thank you Moonfire, I love you darling," she smiled. Moonfire nodded and walked over to Regnantstorm.

"Hey Regnantstorm? Do you want to hunt with me?" Moonfire asked. He nodded and followed her out of camp. "Take care of Sunkit Foxflame," Moonfire called to her when she left camp.

"Ok, let's hunt by the birch trees, because leaf-bare is thinning out, and the starlings should be back," Regnantstorm said. Moonfire nodded and followed him through the birch trees, focusing on the bird's scent.

One moment her and Regnantstorm were hunting, the next… Terror and his group arrived.

"Hello darling," Terror snarled. Hatred filled his eyes. Moonfire snarled and bared her fangs at him. Regnantstorm growled and stayed near Moonfire.

"Be careful," she warned her mate. He nodded and unsheathed his claws.

"Oh dear, there is no need for hostility here," Terror warned. He walked up to Moonfire, leaving Regnantstorm to growl at dozens of Sanguis cats, all ready to destroy Memoryclan.

 _Come on Moonfire, you can do this._ "I hear you're special Moonfire, something about never being beaten in a fight?" Moonfire star coated pelt bristled.

"Yes Terror, when my litter mates and I were born, we were given powers," she hissed. "I have the power of strength, my sister has the power of love, and my brother wisdom." Terror started at her intently, and smiled evilly.

"I think I'll kill you now," he hissed. Moonfire snarled and shook her head.

"You'll never win!" Terror drew his claws over Moonfire face, not even drawing blood. Regnantstorm caterwauled, signaling the clan and jumped onto Terror's back. Terror yowled and all of Sanguis attacked for Regnantstorm and Moonfire. "REGNANTSORM!" Moonfire's yowl was drowned out in the heat of the battle.

Regnantstorm was flung by the trees, but quickly recovered and ran back to the fight. Moonfire was swiping at some giant orange tom, tearing apart his skin and fur. "YOU STUPID SHE-CAT!" He roared and pounced on Moonfire, forcing her to fall onto the grass. The air escaped from her lungs. Sprawling, Moonfire's claws caught his throat, and she tore it out. The tom collapsed dead in a matter of seconds.

Panting, Moonfire turned to see all of Memoryclan except for a few warriors, most likely to guard the camp, came rushing towards the battle. "Memoryclan attack!" Briarstar roared. All of Memoryclan rushed into the battle and started killing.

"REGANTSTORM!" Zeldablaze yowled. Moonfire saw a cat sneaking up behind her friend, and quickly jumped to her side.

"Zeldablaze! He'll be ok he's tough," Moonfire hissed. Zeldablaze nodded reluctantly, but then attacked the nearest Sanguis cat, and tore open their belly with her razor sharp claws. Moonfire ran over to where she saw Petalheart struggling with two cats, each twice her size.

"Back off her you mouse-brains," Moonfire hissed. She dove under the first cats bally and sliced it open. Petalheart yowled and jumped onto the other cats back. He struggled and claws her ears and face, and eventually threw Petalheart off him. Petalheart went flying, and collided into a tree and laid their motionless.

"PETALHEART!" Moonfire growled at the cat who had hurt her and leaped for his throat. After struggling a few times with the big cat, and eventually pushed his back. The cat let out a cry and started falling. _What?!_ Moonfire looked back to where she had pushed the tom off a canyon. _Luckily we've dealt with the less strong ones, now time to really fight._

Moonfire started running to check Petalheart, but Runningbreeze was already there. _Thank Starclan._ Faith in Runningbreeze, Moonfire started blindly running through the battle to find her mate.

She saw Regnantstorm battling with Terror, and rage filled Moonfire's heart. Caterwauling, Moonfire leaped onto Terror's back. He yowled and started clawing a Moonfire. Moonfire started feeling blood pool onto her pelt. _WHAT?! I don't bleed when I fight! What if happening?!_ Terror suddenly pulled her off his back and bite down on her neck fur, grabbing it and flinging her away. Moonfire welt dizzy when she collided with a rock. _W-What's happening?_ Suddenly darkness overwhelmed Moonfire, all she heard was Regnantstorm yowl at Terror and cry her name.

"MOONFIRE!"

Moonfire woke up in Starclan. _A-Am I dead?_ "No honey you're not dead," Keeper said. She looked up at her mother.

"Mom I have to get back there! Please!" Moonfire cried.

"Moonfire you and your litter mates have lost their powers," Keeper blurted. Moonfire started at her in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" She yowled.

"Moonfire, the Starclan cats and I had to drain yours, Whiskershadow's, and Skyflower's powers to be able to come to Memoryclan! We're coming to Earth to fight beside you!" Keeper growled defensively.

Pouncer suddenly came running to his daughter. "Moonfire please settle down! You will receive them when the Starclan warriors come back to Starclan, now please stop yowling! We needed your powers to use the same gap when your mother and your litter mates to go to Earth." Pouncer explained. Moonfire nodded and shot Keeper an apologetic look.

"Ok I'm sorry, please forgive me mom and dad." They both nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Moonfire, we are coming with you back to the fight, us and many more Starclan cats," Keeper said sternly. Moonfire nodded and got ready to back with the Starclan warriors.

"Let's go," Moonfire said. Every cat started yowling, and soon broke through the wall that separated Earth and Starclan.

 _ **Sorry guys, this chapter was kind of poorly written because I was writing this at 1:00 at night and I'm exhausted. And I'm sorry about that. I'll post the last chapter later today, hopefully well rested and more inspired. XD Remember still need your guy's amazing OC for the last chapter. Bye guys!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

 _ **This is the last chapter of WS guys! This book was so amazing to write and I loved it very much! I'll announce the contest winner in UTSD, which comes out next weeks, because tomorrow (Monday March 14 2016) so by patient with me. But while I'm on holiday, my friends and I are making a mini book called Storme Academy, and it's about the Bloodlines and Whisking Shadows characters as humans, in high school. Anyway! This chapter will be told in Whiskershadow's POV and it will be long, I hope. And I want to apologize for the bad chapter last time, I was just really tired and couldn't focus. So I'll do my best right now! Bye babes and I love all of you so very much. Guys, Vitapool won for Whiskershadow, so don't hate me Fox XD! Make sure to comment and PM about any questions about WS and I will answer all of them.**_ __ _ **-Majesty**_

Whiskershadow ran back to camp to get more herbs for the wounded. "Runningbreeze! The battle is advancing towards camp! Come on!" Runningbreeze was starting at the sky where a cloud was starting to form. "Runningbreeze it's just a cloud what are you looking at…" Whiskershadow looked up to see dozens Starclan warriors emerge from the clouds. _Oh my Starclan._

Whiskershadow saw his mother and father, along with Moonfire run down towards him. "Moonfire?! A-Are you dead?! How did everyone get here?!" Moonfire hushed him.

"Whiskershadow, our powers are temporarily gone, I'm not dead, and the Starclan cats used our powers to get here, and if you don't notice there's a battle going on!" Whiskershadow nodded and watched as his father and friends fought against Sanguis, but his mother growled and stayed away from everyone.

"Mom are you ok?" Keeper looked at him like she was a lost kit. "Mom?"

"YA ne tvoya mat'" she meowed.

"What? Mom, it's me Whiskershadow, your _son!_ Mom please what's wrong with you," he cried. Pouncer yowled and growled at a Sanguis fighter while Whiskershadow tried to get his mother to understand. "Mom I'm your son!"

"Pozhaluysta, ostav'te," she meowed, and backed away. Pouncer walked up to his mate and son.

"Whiskershadow cats ae hurt, now go back to camp. The battle has moved to camp," he said grimly. "Keeper are you ok?" Pouncer nuzzled his mate, but she drew away, a disgusted look on her face. "Keeper?" Hurt was visible all over Pouncer's face.

"Ya znayu, chto my boremsya, i ya pomogu , no , pozhaluysta, ostav'te menya v pokoye," she said sternly. Keeper walked away and started chasing after the battle.

"She's hit her head on the way here or something, because she can't remember us. She's even speaking her native tongue!" Pouncer wailed. Whiskershadow nuzzled his dad and ran back to camp with. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back _. I'll help her._

When Whiskershadow arrived at camp, it was mad. Everywhere, Sanguis fighters and Memoryclan warriors clashed in battle. "Runningbreeze!" He called for her and ran into the medicine cat den, where Runningbreeze was healing Briarstar.

Briarstar had a gash along her belly, and was bleeding fast. "Move Runningbreeze, let me help," he ordered. Runningbreeze nodded and backed up a little. Whiskershadow was cleaning out her wound, but blood was spilling out. "Briarstar stay with us!"

Briarstar weakly lifted up her head. "Whiskershadow, he tore out all my lives. This is my last life, and I won't survive," she whimpered. Whiskershadow heart twisted with grief. A new emotion sparked in her eyes, confidence. "Put spider webs on the wounds, cover it because I won't die here, I will die fighting for my clan!" Whiskershadow nodded and closed up her wound.

"Be brave my Briarstar," he said. She nuzzled him, and limped out to fight.

"For Memoryclan!" She cried. Foxflame suddenly came rushing into his den with Vitapool. His heart sped up at the sight of the beautiful white Starclan she-cat.

"I'm defending the nursery and, but I only came to say that Briarstar dropped and she isn't moving!" Foxflame cried. Whiskershadow hung his head in despair. _She died so fast._

"Foxflame s-she's gone, she had one life left, and she wanted to die fighting," he whimpered. Foxflame squeaked sadly and snapped back.

"I need to get back to the kits!" She cried and rushed back to Poolkit and Sunkit. Whiskershadow sniffled and went back to getting everything ready for more wounds. Suddenly, Daisymist entered his den, a nervous smile on her face.

"Whiskershadow! I think Dapplekit is hurt! He's got a scratch on his back!" Whiskershadow's blood ran cold and he rushed to his son. Vitapool was already there, cradling her son.

"Vitapool is he ok?!" Vitapool looked up at him and smiled. "He's ok, only dazed," she whispered. Dapplekit looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Momma my b-back," he whimpered. Vitapool wrapped her tail around the tiny tom, when a skinny she-cat sneaked up behind Vitapool.

"Vitapool look out!" Daisymist yowled. The Sanguis she-cat cat peat for Vitapool, but Daisymist kicked her away, fighting her.

"Daisymist no!" Whiskershadow flung himself on the she-cat, but she was already bleeding out. Whiskershadow turned around to see Daisymist lying on the ground, coughing up blood. "Daisymist?! Daisymist are you ok?!" She looked up at Whiskershadow weakly.

"Whiskershadow, take my advice and take care of our clan," she whispered weakly. Whiskershadow felt tears streaming down his face. "Vitapool loves you so very much, and I know you love her too." Whiskershadow nodded and licked her cheek.

"I will always love you Daisymist, and thank you for saving her life. I-I will never forget you," he whimpered. Vitapool wrapped her tail around Whiskershadow. He leaned down to Daisymist and licked her cheek one last time. "I'll fight for your honor, until the sun dies," he whispered.

Daisymist's form disappeared, and the battle suddenly stopped. Whiskershadow looked up to see Terror drag Briarstar's body up to her den, and flung it f=down into the clearing. "See how your _pathetic_ leader is dead?! Well that means Sanguis is victorious!" He roared. Sanguis cats started chanting and hurting Memoryclan cats.

"Whiskershadow you have one night to fix up your pathetic clan-mates and bury your stupid leader. Then you will leave my new home and die alone!" Terror laughed evilly and growled at Zeldablaze.

Whiskershadow was healing everyone, while Runningbreeze prepared the dead bodies for burial. _We've lost so many cats. Summerfire, Sparkheart, Thornlight, Lionshade, Briarstar, Daisymist, and Windpaw?! So much death._

Runningbreeze was crying in the medicine cat den, for see and another warrior was helping her bury all the dead bodies, including her bother. "It's ok Runningbreeze, stay strong for me," he whimpered. Runningbreeze sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe he's forcing us to leave our home," said Zeldablaze interrupting their conversation. "I guess I'm Zeldastar now," he laughed weakly. "They all gave me lives of Strength, Wisdom, Determination, Battle skills, Endurance, Speed, Diligence, Leadership, and Passion to lead my clan. My first order is to find a new home until we can fight for our camp back. Not to mention that the Starclan cats are staying with us until our camp is back, and Terror is dead," Zeldastar growled.

Whiskershadow's heart panged when he remembered his mother couldn't remember any relationships she had with cats. He had already filled his litter-mates in, and both she-cats took it worse. Moonfire even scratched Keeper.

Terror appeared and shooed every cat out of his new camp. "Don't die out there!" He called out.

"I'll fight, and I'll fight until the sun dies," he mumbled.

 _ **And that was Whisking Shadows everyone! Before I go, our characters want to say a little something! Come on out guys! ***_ _ **every cat walks out and hugs Majesty**_ _ *****_

 _ **Whiskershadow: This book was a lot of fun and I can't wait for Until the Sun Dies!**_

 _ **Skyflower: Me too, but that ending tore me in half!**_

 _ **Moonfire: Stop whining it was awesome!**_

 _ **Pouncer: My wife can't remember me!**_

 _ **Keeper: etot paren' imeyet ser'yezyye problemy**_

 _ **Majesty: No idea what you just said but of well! Goodbye my beautiful Ashes and I'll see you next week!**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hidden Facts of Whisking Shadows!**_

 _ **Ok so I know I said I wasn't going to update WS but I had to do one, so shut up. Nah I'm joking but fact pages are fun! Comment down below which fact(s) were your favorites! Peace out!**_

Keeper loves her family (before her memory loss) very much, but never wanted one. She never intended to find love and have kits, but Pouncer was head over heels in love with her, and they soon feel in love and had her kits.

Stormwind's death practically destroyed her, and she became very depressed especially because Poolkit damaged his leg in the process

Whiskershadow loved Daisymist more than Vitapool until Vitapool's kits were born.

I was going to kill Dapplepaw in the battle, but Whiskershadow needed a love triangle with Daisymist and Vitapool

Clawstrike's death was the hardest for me to write because he was originally going to be Whiskershadow and Clawstrike is my idea of the tough tom that's secretly a softy.

It took me 4 hours to find all the names and appearances for Whiskershadow, Skyflower, and Moonfire because all of their names represent their power in a different language

I'm secretly in love with Terror XD

Lily was pregnant when she died

Moonfire fell in love Regnantstorm so instantly because he's like the exact opposite of her

Terror's best friend Canine is in love with Terror and that's why he follows him

everywhere

Terror loved Foxflame back in Skyclan but when she chose Wolftail, he went insane

Sunkit is Terror's daughter, and her mother was some cat Terror had a fling with. Sunkit appeared when her mother tried to find Terror, but then she abandoned Sunkit.

There is a legend in Sanguis that Terror's eyes are red because of all the blood he licked up.

Terror is basically a cat vampire

Keeper hates Starclan and doesn't believe in it. She hates how perfect it is

Again, Keeper never stops thinking about abandoning her family, and she sometimes whishes she never had met Pouncer, but would never tell him. Sad right?

Pouncer secretly knows Keeper doesn't truly love him, which caused him to be a little depressed when his kits were growing up. He fells utterly alone in many situations.

Moonfire loves her mother, but knows that they were an accidental miracle, which is why she attacked Keeper during the battle. She feels abandoned like her father

Summerfire once got Briarstar pregnant before they joined Memoryclan, which is why Clawstrike hates him

Galeclaw was such a sweet cat with Vitapool, but sadly got really violent when he arrived in Memoryclan because he knew Vitapool loved Whiskershadow

Whiskershadow loves his mother more than anyone else in his life because she's the picture of truth in her eyes. They have a very close relationship

This is a little confusing but, Keeper does love Pouncer but doesn't want to admit it. She's afraid of love and doesn't even believe in it. She does love Pouncer but it will take her a while to actually say it to him and mean it

Zeldablaze is afraid of owls

Regnantstorm is afraid of abandonment which is why he never leaves Zeldablaze's or Moonfire's side

LAST FACT! I LOVE CHEESE! JK THERE'S ONE MORE!

-"Sanguis" means "Blood" in Latin.

-"Vita" means "Life" in Latin

-"Nabu" means "Gale" in Latin.

-"Natus" means "Lost" in Latin.

-Regnantstorm has an odd habit of staring off into space, deep in thought, oblivious to what's going on around him.

-Vita/Natus/Vitapool is often regarded as insane.

-Vitapool hears voices in her head and talks to them.

-Nabu (Galeclaw) and Vita were friends since kit hood. He's been in love with her since they were young.

-Terror is Spark's father. He stole her siblings and brought them to Sanguis.

-Spark never forgave herself for leaving her siblings behind. Although they fought often, they would always forgive each other. She feels responsible for their apparent deaths.

-Spark knows that Nabu doesn't love her like he loves Vita/Natus. She doesn't talk about it, though.

-Zelda and Regnant came extremely close to defeating Terror once.

-Regnant used to have nightmares often as kitten. Zelda would always comfort him.

-Zelda and Regnant once met a banished SkyClan warrior (not Terror) who told them all about SkyClan and adventure. This was what inspired them to go on their own adventures.

-Zelda helped Regnant get past his shyness and explore the forest.

-Zelda is not named after "Legend of Zelda".

-Zelda is strangely skilled at comforting people.

-Terror has a totally different backstory and if you want to check that out just ask Keeper of the Starry Night for that form. I wanted to include that here but it's very long XD

Sorry my dears if this page is weird I had a bunch of help from Keeper here so that's why the different font, maybe slight repetition and overall weird format. But at least the facts are awesome. Thanks Keeper!


End file.
